


Rebuild

by Morgorah



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 21:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 59,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20453822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgorah/pseuds/Morgorah
Summary: After the defeat of Voldemort Harry is left feeling lost and alone. As the wizarding world attempts to rebuild itself he will need the help of his friends, and enemies, if he hopes to rebuild himself; his relationships; and maybe even a family.





	1. Trauma

**Author's Note:**

> AN: So this is a story I started in 2012, left unfinished for a few years and came back to it to make it what it is now. Originally posted on Fanfiction.net.
> 
> Warnings: M/M smutty goodness in all it's fully detailed glory!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I write this purely for fun, not money.

Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, the Chosen One, Hero of the Wizarding World, sat alone on a bench in front of the house of the only people he could really call family. It had taken a matter of days after the defeat of Voldemort for the temporary residents of Hogwarts to disperse and return to their homes with what was left of their families. The Weasleys, Harry and Hermione included, were one of the last to leave. Farewells were exchanged and just like that everyone was expected to move on.

But Harry couldn't move on. He had lost too much. He told himself that if he could at least think everything through, say goodbye to those he had lost, then he could get through this. The problem was he seemed incapable of thought. At the moment he felt numb, and the only image that surfaced to his mind when he tried to think about anything was a blinding white light, and Dumbledore. Why am I not with him? Harry asked himself. Why didn't he feel the pain that everyone around him was suffering from? Why was there no sense of relief? It was over after all, and he had done what he had set out to do, and now the wizarding world was free. For Harry there was no joy, no pain, no fear, nothing. He was completely devoid of emotion, and for now, he wanted to keep it that way.

Over the next couple of weeks Harry kept to himself. The Weasleys were grieving, and he had the smallest inclination that it was his fault. Whenever he saw Molly she would put on a smile for him, as he would for her, but they saw through each others masks. Arthur was a small comfort to his wife; he could tell when she needed to be alone or when she needed company. Bill had gone home to his own wife, and Charlie returned to Romania shortly after. Percy stayed for a little while, wanting to make up for lost time, and his family welcomed him home with open arms. He was one of the few people who could make Molly genuinely smile. George was a different matter entirely. He locked himself in his room, ate very little and spoke to no one.

Ron and Hermione also kept to themselves. Although they were celebrating their new found relationship, they didn't want to boast about what little happiness they had, it didn't seem right. Ginny was mostly quiet and usually found by her mothers' side, she had gained a new respect for her mother after the showdown against Bellatrix Lestrange; not only had she confronted the evil witch, she had won!

And so the days dragged on, everyone caught in their own stupor, until it came the time to attend the funerals. In a moment of complete selfishness Harry wished that he didn't have to go, but he knew deep down if anyone was expected to be there it was him. Those people had died fighting for the same cause he had, only they never had a second chance to come back. Not for the first time he wished he could have gone with them, that he could be with his parents, with Sirius and Remus, Dumbledore, Fred. Despite these thoughts Harry still couldn't bring himself to cry. To cry meant that you could feel something, and that was still lost to him. The dead did not feel, the dead did not cry.

The funerals came and went, Harry walking through them like the ghost he felt like. During this time he did make a little progress however. One evening, he was sitting with his two best friends in Ron's bedroom. They were still in their pyjamas despite the fact that it was after dinner and were reminiscing on old times. Although the memories were there Harry couldn't quite remember how he had felt at the time. He confessed this to the two people he trusted most, explaining his lack of emotion over the last month. They were both deeply concerned for their friend, and tried to be understanding and supportive. When they asked if there was anything they could do to help, Harry had simply said "Time, I guess I just need time."

Predictably, Hermione tried to solve Harry's problem in the same way she always did: she hit the books. She read everything she could find on post-traumatic stress disorder she could find, both magical and muggle, and for a while it seemed that Harry had been right, he just needed time. Then one day she found something that might just be the answer.

"The theory goes," she started to explain, "that if you look back on your past experiences, and try to see them from a different perspective, then you should be able to create new emotions, rather than try to retain your old ones." She wasn't completely sure it would work, but it was worth a try.

Harry agreed to try Hermione's "experiment" as he called it, not for his own benefit, but for hers. He might be unable to determine his own feelings but he could read Hermione like a book, and he didn't want to let her down any more than he guessed he already was. Every night as he lay in bed he would pick a memory and meditate on it, trying to look at it differently. Within a month he had realised that the cupboard under the stairs had not been scary, it had been safe, and although he had been a victim of his cousin's bullying, Dudley had been the victim of his own mother's overprotective nature. He knew now that if it had not been for his friends Harry would never have been able to achieve half the things he did at school. He'd always been proud of his brave and confident Gryffindor nature, but it was his friends who had made him believe in himself.

The biggest revelation came when he started to think about Ginny. Theirs had been a short romance, and Harry couldn't help but feel that they had been but children then. They weren't now. Of course he still liked her, but he wasn't sure he still liked her in that way. In fact now that he thought about it he wasn't entirely sure he had ever felt that way about anyone. Sure he had kissed Cho all those years ago, but it had been awkward and nothing about it had felt right. Then a thought occurred to him that he wasn't sure he wanted to understand at all; if he didn't like girls in that way, who did he like?

Every time Harry felt he had made progress he would sit down with Hermione and she would record it in a little notebook she always carried around with her. The writing disappeared the moment the ink touched the pages and she explained to him that only she could read it. Harry was grateful for her discretion with his problem, and he told her everything he had thought of during his meditations, well almost everything, and they would sit and discuss it for a while. Although he was growing a little more comfortable with his recent thoughts on his sexuality, he wasn't quite ready to tell her about that little discovery just yet.

Now that the funerals were over it was time for the death eater trials to begin. Harry wanted as little to do with any of it as possible, but there was one hearing he did want to attend, and if he could, perhaps speak at. He got his wish, and he managed to persuade the Wizengamot that Draco Malfoy had only taken the dark mark to protect his family. He also explained that if it hadn't been for his actions in the Manor, that is to say denying that he recognised Harry and his friends, then the war would have had a very different ending indeed. He spoke for Narcissa too, telling the court how she had lied to Voldemort about Harry's death in order to get into the castle.

Although Lucius hadn't been so lucky, they were both given minor sentences. Draco was given the equivalent of community service in which he had to help rebuild Hogwarts, and once there was not allowed to leave. His mother was free to go, however she would be monitored, and any communication with any ex death eaters would result in severe consequences.

At the end of August, letters arrived from Hogwarts, not just for Ginny and the Trio but for everyone. They were calls for volunteers to help with the Hogwarts rebuild. Molly and Arthur agreed instantly, as did Percy and Ginny. As much as Ron and Hermione wanted to help they had already made plans to travel to Australia to look for her parents. Harry now had a choice; he could go to Australia with his friends, or return to Hogwarts and help repair the damage he felt he had caused. The big question here being was he ready to face his past? He discussed the matter with his friends and they both agreed that it would help with his recovery if he went back to the castle, running off to another country would only make it worse, they had said.

There was just one member of the family who hadn't responded to the call for volunteers. The others really had seen very little of George and Ron had just about had enough. They were in the living room, Hermione, Harry, Ginny and himself, discussing this very fact. Ron was angry.

"He thinks he's the only one who's hurting!" he shouted a little too loudly. "Well he's not. We lost Fred too! He was our brother too! What gives him the right to act the way he has been?" No one answered, so he continued his rant. "Doesn't he realise he's making it worse? Doesn't he care how much mum misses him? She feels like she's lost the both of them!" Still seething he threw himself into the nearest armchair and glared at the others.

Hermione came over to him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "You're right Ron," she said "But it's no use telling us, you need to tell that to him."

"He won't listen." he snapped back.

"Have you tried?"

"No, but he won't even open his door to me." There was a pause and then someone else spoke.

"I'll talk to him." It was Harry, and everyone turned to look at him surprised. Harry still barely spoke to anyone but Ron and Hermione, and hadn't once said anything to George the entire time they'd all been there. Hermione couldn't help but break into a smile.

"Yes, you should do that Harry, it'll be good for the both of you." she said enthusiastically.

Harry stood and stretched. "No time like the present then," and with that he left the room.

"Go away Ron!" George shouted when he heard the knock on his door.

"It's Harry," the voice said from the other side. The younger boy waited silently and then the door opened. "You look awful," he told the Weasley.

"You don't look so good yourself," George answered back. It was true. Harry was still far too skinny, and he was extremely pale which was only exaggerated by his unkept mess of black hair. Once in the room he looked around. It took a few moments to register that all the Weasleys Wizard Wheezes products had been packed away, and Fred's bed was unmade, presumably the way he had left it when he got the call to come to Hogwarts. George sat on his own bed and glared at the floor. He looked as though he had been crying.

"I heard Ron shouting," he said in explanation. Harry nodded. "He's right of course, I have been selfish, wallowing in my own misery, but I just can't bring myself to sit at the table without him, to lounge in the garden or," he choked back fresh tears and then continued. "I don't want to upset anyone I... I don't want to remind them of him." The last eight words were said so quietly that Harry almost didn't hear them. He didn't know what to say, so he sat down next to his miserable friend and laid a hand on his shoulder to show his support.

"You're not Fred," he said eventually. "You're George Weasley and you have a family who love and miss you." George looked at him with uncertainty, so he continued. "I'm not even going to pretend to understand what you're going through, but you can't hide forever. None of us can." George looked into Harry's eyes to see if he was telling the truth, and was shocked to find an empty, emotionless gaze. They sat in silent companionship for some time before Harry left him to his thoughts.

Dinner was always a big affair in the Weasley household, due to the usually large number of people and generally chaotic nature of said people. Today was no different. Ron was still angry from his earlier rant and Hermione and Ginny were both weary and annoyed from trying to calm him down. Percy was chatting rather too excitedly to his dad about ministry business and to top it all off there were loud noises coming from the kitchen where Molly was preparing their meal. Harry's head hurt from it all so he just sat there, trying to block it all out.

"Mind if I join you?" The voice came from the bottom of the stairs. Every head at the table turned round to find George standing there, and if you looked close enough you could see he wore a slight smile on his face.

"George!" his father called. "Of course you can join us, you should never have to ask." His tone was admonishing but gentle. George sat down next to Harry and leaned into him, whispering a thank you. Harry smiled.

Five minutes later Molly came bustling in, the bowls and plates of food were bobbing along behind her, and she took her seat at the head of the table. Harry noticed she was wearing one of her fake smiles again as she glanced around the table, but when she saw George she broke into the biggest grin she had worn in a long long time. She opened her mouth to say something but all that was managed was a chocked "George." Her son smiled back at her, tears beginning to well in his eyes, but he pushed them aside.

"Hi mum," he said, sounding more like his old self than he had in ages.

George's presence was the ice breaker the family needed. During their meal they laughed and chatted, all previous animosity forgotten, and for a brief moment it felt like things were back to normal. The others told George about the call for volunteers and he decided that he may as well go along, "It'll give me something to do other than sitting around moping all day," he joked. Everyone laughed and Harry thought it would be good to have someone's company other than his ex girlfriend and Percy. The whole family stayed up late that night, enjoying each others company, and for a brief moment it seemed that everything was going to be o.k.


	2. Rebuild

"Hurry up Harry it's about to leave!" Ginny shouted. Harry jumped down the last few stairs and crashed through the door, just managing to place his hand on the flower pot before it glowed and disappeared, dragging Harry and the Weasleys along with it. They landed in a heap in front of the Hogwarts front gate, Professor McGonagall, or is that Headmistress now? Harry thought, was there to greet them. Molly recovered first and walked over to pull her old friend into a hug.

"How are you Minerva?" she asked sincerely.

"I've been better, but I've been worse," was the new headmistress' reply. Her smile was sad. When the rest of the group joined them she noticed Harry standing at the back. "Potter," she croaked. Harry walked up to her and she placed her hands on his shoulders. "It's good to see you," she said, echoing her words from three months earlier.

"It's good to see you too professor," he replied, with an almost real smile.

"Right, let me show you to your tents."

McGonagall led them up the path to the castle, and when they reached the grounds they turned left heading towards the Quidditch pitch, the stadium was still in ruins, but not far from the pitch was a small campsite, housing about 50 tents. It was like a mini version of the Quidditch world cup, Harry thought as they followed her along a row of the makeshift homes.

"These three are yours," she informed them. "It's two to a tent, dinner is served from 6 o'clock around at the south side." She said, pointed in the general direction of the dining area, "I'll leave you to get settled then." With one last smile of acknowledgement she left them to get organised.

Harry felt uncomfortable. He had chanced a glance at Ginny when McGonagall had said "two to a tent," and her eyes had lit up with something Harry only could think of as frightening. There was no doubt she was hoping to share with him. Thankfully George must have noticed the exchange because he stepped in and asked if he would like to share his tent. "Yes, thank you," Harry said, feeling a little too relieved.

After breakfast the next morning Professor McGonagall gave Harry and the Weasleys their assignments. Molly was assigned to one of the makeshift kitchens they'd set up around the school; Arthur and Ginny were given tasks out on the grounds; Percy was part of the Great Hall renovation team and George would be helping restore the portraits. Harry's task was similar to George's, but instead of portraits he was to help restore the suits of armour that had fought so gallantly in the final battle. It would require a little more wand work than some of the other tasks but McGonagall was confident in Harry's talents.

"Welcome to the team Mr Potter," a gruff old man barked. Harry hadn't introduced himself, but of course he didn't need to. The man had a sickeningly false smile on his face that unnerved him and the way he whipped around to look at him was reminiscent of Mad Eye. "Edward Wallace," he said, holding out his grubby hand, Harry shook it. "It's my job to oversee the restoration of the suits of armour here at Hogwarts. We're a small team, just the four of us, but we'll make do."

He nodded in the direction of a young woman kneeling down by one of the suits. "That there's Elizabeth Wood, I believe you knew her younger brother Oliver."

At the mention of her name Elizabeth came over to join them. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you Harry, Oliver talked about you often, best seeker he's ever played with, or so he said anyway. You can call me Lizze."

"Pleased to meet you Lizzie."

"Oi!" Edward's voice cut through their conversation. "Get over here, we have a new recruit!"

Harry was frozen to the spot as he watched none other than his old school rival Draco Malfoy walk towards him. They hadn't seen each other since his hearing. There was definitely something different about Draco, he'd lost his swagger yes, but Harry couldn't help feeling that it was than that.

"Mr Malfoy, Mr Potter will be joining our team. Now I don't care about any past rivalries the two of you might have had at school, you're working together now and I expect you to behave like adults, do you both understand me?"

"Yes, sir." Draco responded. Harry nodded, not taking his eyes off his old rival.

"Good, let's get started then."

Harry and Draco ignored each other the entire time they worked. Of all the people to be grouped with, Harry thought, it just had to be Malfoy. It wasn't that he hated him, he didn't. After looking back over his life, Harry realised that he never really had hated him. Draco had just been misunderstood. His whole life he had been expected to act a certain way, and as he got older, there were serious consequences for not doing what he was told, wether he wanted to or not.

Over the last year however, Harry had seen a different side to him. The way he had looked at the manor, the fear, the hopelessness, he had never seen Malfoy like that. And after the incident with the fiendfire, he thought he saw something else flash through his rival's eyes; gratitude. It was in that moment that he knew there was more to Draco than he had previously thought. That was why he had vouched for him during his hearing, because for the briefest of moments, Harry had seen the real Draco.

After a couple of hours of working on the suits Edward announced that it was time for lunch. The group made their way to the nearest makeshift dining area, not far from the front door to the school. Molly was there serving up the food. As none of the other Weasleys were there yet Harry sat by himself, and he let himself get lost in his own thoughts.

"Mind if I sit here?" a voice cut in.

"Course not," he said distractedly, not looking up from his plate.

After the two had sat in silence for a while Harry began to wonder who had come to sit with him. He looked up, and found Malfoy.

"What?" Malfoy asked when he noticed Harry staring at him.

"Nothing." Harry shrugged, then looked away. Draco was confused. Something was not right with his old school rival.

"How was your first day?" George asked when Harry sat down at the table for dinner. He didn't reply and pulled his plate towards him, using his food as an excuse not to talk. Instead they listened to the other four Weasleys telling each other about their tasks, until George shouted "what the bloody hell is he doing here?" Harry looked over his shoulder and saw Malfoy taking a seat at another table.

"It's part of his sentence," he explained, "he has to repair the damage he helped make."

"Oh," was all George could say.

"He's in my work team," Harry said quietly.

The red head gawped at him. "What the hell are they thinking? Putting the two of you together, you don't need to put up with him, you deserve better than that after all you've done!"

"I don't mind." Harry said even quieter. For the rest of the meal George watched his friend closely, trying to puzzle him out.

Draco walked up to Harry's table with his lunch floating in front of him. It was their second day working together. "Potter," he said with a nod when he got to the table. This time Harry looked up. "Malfoy," he said back, a ghost of a smile appearing on his face. He sat down, and they ate in silence again as they had done the day before.

Draco couldn't help watching Harry, and he was disturbed by the change in him. It was as though something was missing, but he couldn't quite figure out what. When he finished his meal he stood up to leave, but before he walked away he turned back towards him. "Er, see you around then," he said awkwardly before hurrying off.

Harry watched him go feeling rather confused. Why was Malfoy even talking to him? Why wasn't he teasing or making fun of him like he used to? He figured he'd only sat at his table the day before because there was no where else to sit but why had he had come back today?

The answer was that Draco had been completely surprised by Harry's general behaviour since coming to the rebuild, he was quiet and reserved, hardly speaking to anyone, and he was genuinely curious, and, he would only admit this to himself, worried.

When Harry came to lunch the next day Malfoy was already sitting at the table. "Hello again," he said as he took his seat.

"Hi," Draco said back, then after a pause added, "How are you?" Harry was completely surprised by the simple question.

"I'm fine," he answered. "You?"

Draco shrugged, "Alright I guess." That was the extent of their conversation that day.

The day after that they actually had a real conversation! They chatted about their work with the suits of armour. The spells they used were rather tricky and it was good to get each others' opinion. Harry hadn't noticed before but Malfoy was really intelligent, and he found himself wondering what it would be like to listen to a conversation between him and Hermione.

They continued their talk the next afternoon and concluded that it would perhaps be easier if they started working in pairs. Harry didn't know if Malfoy was suggesting they work together but before he could ask he had changed the subject.

"So what are you doing for the weekend?" he asked casually.

Harry watched him for a moment before he answered. "Just going back to the burrow, that's the Weasleys' home," he added. "What about you?"

"I have to stay here," Draco replied, bowing his head in shame.

He didn't know why but Harry felt sorry for him, he had done a lot of bad things in his life, and this was his punishment, but it seemed to Harry that he had already suffered enough.

"Right, sorry, I knew that."

"I never said thanks by the way, you know, for speaking for my mother and I."

"I only told them the truth," Harry shrugged, "besides, I might have hated your guts in school, but I never wanted to see you in Azkaban." He felt himself shudder. Any mention of the prison always made him think of Sirius.

Draco seemed lost for words, and after studying Harry for a moment longer he'd stood up to leave. Before he walked away though he turned back around and said "Have a good weekend Harry." It wasn't until Harry had watched the tall blonde figure disappear out of sight that he realised that for the first time Malfoy had called him by his first name. For some reason he couldn't understand it made him feel a little warmer inside.

The weekend at the Burrow was rather uneventful. Percy left the moment he apparated within the wards to go stay with his girlfriend, and Arthur had some business to attend to at the ministry.

"Right then, who wants lunch?" Molly asked the remaining three children, although they're really not children anymore, she had to remind herself. Ginny offered to lend a hand. After the two women went into the kitchen, George went up to his bedroom, saying he wasn't feeling too well. Harry suspected that he was lying but he didn't say anything. Instead he returned to his favourite spot on the bench in the garden, and tried to think about the week that had just passed, has it really only been a week? he thought. With all the work he hadn't felt like doing his meditating while there, he had just been too tired, so he thought about what he would tell Hermione if she were here now with her notebook.

He immediately thought of Malfoy. He didn't count it as part of his exercises but he had thought about him a lot over the last week. He had decided that his old enemy had definitely changed. Wether he was just trying to stay out of trouble or had genuinely had a change of heart yet remained to be seen, but for now Harry liked the new Draco. They got on well and he was looking forward to working with him. There it was again! That warm fuzzy feeling!

At the very same moment Harry was "meditating" outside the burrow, Draco was lying in his tent at Hogwarts thinking about Harry. Although this was certainly not a new past time for the Slytherin, It was a completely different Harry he was thinking about. This Harry seemed so quiet and lost, and his eyes were so empty. He'd lost his oomph. Draco did not like it, he wanted the old Harry back, the Harry he had fallen in love with all those years ago. He resolved then that he was going to help him, he was going to do whatever it took to get his old Harry back.

Later that evening, once Molly and Arthur had gone to bed, Harry and the others retired to the living room. He was really tired but he didn't feel like going up to Ron's bedroom alone just yet. Suddenly Ginny jumped to her feet.

"Ugh that's it! I've just about had enough of you two!" she exclaimed

"Come again?" asked George.

"You, and him," she continued, pointing at each one in turn.

"We haven't done anything." Harry joined in.

"That's my point. The two of you do absolutely nothing! You've spent the last week hiding in your tent and since you came back here sulking about on your own all day, and I'm sick of it!"

"Well what do you suggest we do?" George shouted back, stung by her words. A spark of familiar mischief flashed through her bright eyes.

"I found brooms, four of them, in a closet in the changing rooms by the quidditch pitch, we should go flying."

"I don't know Gin," Harry said sounding unsure, he really didn't feel up to it. Ginny's face fell.

"You two used to be fun you know."

He hated seeing her upset like this. "Alright, when we get back to Hogwarts we'll come flying with you," he said resignedly.

"How was your weekend?" Draco asked as the two made their way to their first suit of armour.

"Alright, you?"

Draco remained silent, but it didn't matter, Harry knew what he'd been doing, he'd watched him on the marauders map. The tiny dot had wandered all around the castle, lingering in the dungeons and on occasion disappearing from the map entirely, he knew what that meant. If Draco didn't want to talk about it then that was up to him.

Their first day working together actually turned out to be a super success; they managed to secure twice as many suits back into their homes with all the correct enchantments in place. "We make a good team Potter." Draco said before heading off towards his tent. The warmth in Harry's stomach returned.

At dinner Harry tried talking his way out of the little flying session, but Ginny was having none of it. She just laughed at his pitiful excuses, brushing them off, that is until she spotted Malfoy lurking nearby. There was absolutely no getting out if it. If it came to it Harry and George were going to be forced out of their tents and marched down to the quidditch pitch.

With brooms in hand they walked onto the grass, and Harry was suddenly overwhelmed by the rush of memories. He remembered how nervous he had been the first time he stepped out with his Gryffindor team mates, just 11 years old. The anticipation of the audience as they watched him mount his broom and rise into the air. The disbelief and joy when he coughed up his first snitch, the snitch Dumbledore had left him in his will. And when he pushed off the ground, rising slowly at first, then gaining speed, he remembered the rush of the wind. The freedom of denying gravity. He remembered!

Ginny and George joined him in the air. With one quick glance at her brother and friend the feisty red head took off, leaving an echo of "Well, try and catch me then!" Harry leaned forward on his broom and began chasing after her. At first it seemed his heart wasn't really in it. He would get so close but then she would slip away, pulling off some manoeuvre he dared not try yet. When he picked up his pace George joined in, trying to throw Ginny off by knocking into her. Then, when it seemed like he might just catch her he was suddenly distracted by a blonde figure standing down below. He gave up the chase and dived down.

"Do you want to join us?" Harry asked breathlessly as he landed on the grass next to him.

"No," Draco retorted automatically, then stammered "well, what I mean is, you guys look like you're having fun and I don't want to, I'll just, I'll just watch."

"You have a broom."

"So"

"So, you obviously came here to fly." Draco said nothing, just watched as Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out his snitch. "It's a shame, Ginny's great but I could do with a real challenge." With that he released the snitch, and took off after it. When he looked back Malfoy was mounting his broom. Game on.

Ginny watched from the side as the two danced around each other, diving and flipping and rolling. She felt a stab of jealousy that he had not flown the same way when chasing her. Over the last year she had been certain that Harry would come back to her, but recently it seemed like she may have been wrong. It was clear he wasn't the same person he had been before, when they had clung to each other in dark and desperate times. He was free now, they all were, and he no longer needed her.

There was a loud "whoop" from the other side of the pitch that distracted her from her thoughts and she turned round to see Malfoy triumphantly holding the snitch. She watched as Harry flew up to him, expecting him to be disappointed and perhaps call him a git, but he was grinning.

"Good catch Draco!" he exclaimed instead. Draco felt his heart racing, not from the chase or from finally beating Harry to the snitch. It was the sound of his name on Harry's lips. There eyes met for the briefest of moments and to Draco's delight he could see a little something in them, they were no longer empty pools of nothingness. His plan was going to work. He was going to save Harry Potter


	3. The Road To Recovery

After spending 3 weeks at the rebuild Harry was finding it easier and easier to gather his thoughts. Having something to focus on had been exactly what he needed. Each day he and Draco would work on the statues, have lunch together, and in the evenings he would go flying with Ginny and George. By the end of the day he was physically tired but it also seemed to be when his mind was most active.

It was becoming a bit of a routine for him to flop down onto the sofa in the tent and lose himself to his thoughts. He generally just tried to process everything that had happened each day, then George would interrupt him to try and get him to talk about it and he would either lose his concentration and glare at him in frustration, or, if he was in a good mood, answer back with annoying one word answers. He had come on a really long way since the start of the summer when he had been incapable of concentrating on anything but he still found it hard to focus on more than one thing. He was easily distracted, and when he was he would lose his train of thought completely. It was still a work in progress.

During these musings he would start by going over everything that had happened in the last three months. He would piece everything together, the battle, the funerals, the trials, and figure out what he felt about it all. Then he'd try to work out where to go from there. Unfortunately that's where he would hit a dead end. He may have been able to start putting the past behind him, he could now walk into the Great Hall without the urge to run back out again, and had made amends with his 7 year long rival, but it still wasn't enough.

He decided it was rather refreshing to have a friend who wasn't a Weasley or a girl for a start. Draco had an entirely different perspective on things and that was what Harry was needing after all. It seemed Draco was making an effort to look at things differently now too. He had just as many reasons to move on from the past and start afresh. He was doing pretty well so far too. Harry hated to admit it but he admired him. He seemed humbled by all that had happened yet he still held his head high. He knew what he wanted and he knew how to get it. Why that included befriending someone he'd previously loathed was still unclear.

Damn Harry thought. His meditations had somehow strayed to thoughts of Malfoy again.

In mid October, after a particularly enjoyable flying session in which he not only caught Ginny but beat her to the snitch too, Harry was feeling in high spirits. That is to say that when George half heartedly asked if he would like to talk rather than sit in silence he was shocked to hear a yes as the answer. "What's on your mind." He asked. Harry gave a small smile at that, at least there were things on his mind now.

"Well, erm, I'm not sure how to say it." It was the one thing he had been keeping to himself since he started his meditations, and the one thing that frightened and confused him the most, but the more relaxed he got, the more he found himself contemplating it. If he could just say it, if he could just hear that it was OK...

"Is it about Ginny?" George asked.

"Sort of." Harry replied.

"You're not going to get back together with her, are you?" He asked sadly.

"No, I'm not."

"Can I ask why?"

Harry took a moment to think of the best way to say it.

"It's not her, she's great, and I like her, but, well I was never very good with girls and stuff and I think, I think I might have figured out why." George didn't answer, but he nodded for Harry to continue. "I never really had a chance to think about what I really wanted before the war, I just kinda went along with things and tried to make everyone happy. Everybody expected so many different things from me and I never wanted to let anyone down." He took a deep breath and continued. "Now that it's all over, and I've had to rethink my whole life, I've finally been able to work out what I wanted."

"And what do you want Harry?" George asked when his friend didn't continue.

"A lot of things. Damn this is hard," he muttered. "Ok, I don't know how else to say it so I'm just gonna say it. I don't think I liked being with girls. Not Cho and not Ginny. It's nothing personal, I just, well, I think I might be gay."

Whatever George had been expecting this wasn't it. The confession took him completely by surprise. It did upset him to hear that his friend had felt like he had to put everyone else's needs before his own and only now that his job was done could he finally do something for himself. Still he had been expecting to hear something about the war, or about the many trials he had faced at school, or working with Malfoy everyday.

He supposed it did make sense in a way. Harry had explained to him briefly that he had lost everything after the war, and George only had to look into his eyes to believe it. Harry was simply trying to rebuild himself much in the same way they were all rebuilding the castle. In the process he had discovered a big part of himself that had been buried deep inside. Now, he had the chance to make it a part of himself, rather than hide it.

He looked at his friend who now looked worried and nervous, and felt himself smile. "Don't look so worried," he said. At that Harry relaxed and felt his anxiousness leave him to be replaced with relief. Relief that George hadn't shouted at him or been repulsed by his confession.

"So your ok with it?" He asked.

"You are who you are, and it's about time you realised it."

Harry sighed and leaned back into the sofa. "Thanks. That means a lot," he said.

It wasn't until later, as he lay in his bed that he realised he had overcome not one but two hurdles during their conversation. Not only had he finally been able to talk about his secret, but it had awoken some emotions he had thus far been unable to feel. He had been nervous about what George would say. Until then he hadn't had it in him to care what other people thought, he just got on with whatever he had to do, but he had been genuinely worried what George would think of him.

Secondly he had felt relieved. Relieved that George was ok with it, and relieved that he no longer had to keep this locked away and hidden. In time he hoped he would feel relieved that this whole struggle was over, but he knew he still had a long way to go before he felt like himself again. Despite that thought he felt like a huge weight had been lifted. He would no longer have to sit in silence and muddle through his thoughts alone. George was being incredibly supportive, and he was starting to think that he might just get through this.

Harry and Draco made their way through the forest heading down towards the lake. Edward had found a statue there after the Guy Fawkes celebrations and had sent the two down to retrieve it. They walked in silence, but it wasn't uncomfortable. It was pretty amazing how far they'd come in the two months since their first lunch together. They worked hard on their jobs and Harry had to admit that he was starting to enjoy Draco's company. They still made fun of each other but it was just that; fun. They usually avoided sensitive topics from the past that might end up in an argument or a fight, but despite that they found themselves chatting easily as they worked or during lunch. It was almost as if they were becoming friends.

Just as Harry was contemplating their possible friendship they came upon the clearing by the lake. Harry froze. It took Draco a moment to realise that his companion had stopped walking. "What's wrong?" He asked as he turned back towards him.

"This is where I first cast my patronus," Harry whispered, the memory coming flooding back to him. Glancing across the lake he felt himself shiver. He could picture himself and Sirius surrounded by the dementors. Having no idea how long he just stood there staring off into the distance he jumped when he felt a hand rest on his shoulder. He looked up to find Draco watching him carefully, his features soft and showing real concern. "If you want to talk about it," he said, leaving the invitation open. Harry nodded. He did want to talk about it, but he was scared that if he did, he might not be able to stop.

Draco led him over to a tree stump and they sat down. It took a while for Harry to gather his thoughts, his godfather had been one of those topics he hadn't been able to bring himself to think about, but now that he was here in this place he felt he had to.

"You remember in third year, my godfather, Sirius, he broke into the castle," he began. Draco nodded. "He wasn't after me, he was after Pettigrew."

"Wormtail?" Draco asked, confused. "But he wasn't at Hogwarts was he?"

"Yes, he'd been there for three years. You know he was an unregistered animagi, a rat?" Draco nodded. "Well that very same rat had been living in my bloody dorm the entire time. It wasn't Sirius who betrayed my parents to Voldemort," he explained. Draco flinched at the name but Harry ignored it. "It was Pettigrew. When Sirius found out that he was still alive and that he he was here, he wanted revenge, so he escaped from Azkaban to kill him. It was me that stopped him, I persuaded him to let the rat live, to take him up to the castle and hand him over to the dementors. My biggest regret," he said darkly.

By this point Draco was completely engrossed in what Harry was telling him, he never expected him to reveal so much, not this soon anyway. "What happened, how did he escape?" He asked.

"Remus, Professor Lupin that is, he came after Sirius when he found out where he was. The thing is he hadn't taken his wolfsbane potion and it was a full moon. He turned. Pettigrew escaped and Sirius had to transform to fight the werewolf off. I ran after him and found him down by the lake, just over there." He said, pointing. "There were dementors, lots of them, and I couldn't, we couldn't fight them off. I could feel, and Sirius, and then I blanked out. " Harry shut his eyes, trying to block out the image, and was silent for a while. He had turned pale and his expression haunted.

"But you fought them off right? You said you cast your first patronus."

Harry brought himself round and smiled. "This is the interesting bit." He said. "I woke up in the hospital wing. Ron and Hermione were with me but Ron couldn't walk. Dumbledore was there too and he said something cryptic to Hermione about time. I had no idea what he was on about but she did. Turns out she had a time turner."

Draco gawped at him. "You're not serious!"

"Yup, she wanted to take all the classes so McGonagall gave her a time turner. It drove Ron and me mental, we had no idea how she was getting to all the lessons, one minute we thought it was just the two of us, the next she was there too. Whenever we asked her about it she just said she had no idea what we were talking about," he said. "It did make her kinda moody though."

"You're telling me!" Draco said, rubbing his nose subconsciously. Harry laughed.

"That was a pretty good punch. Anyway, we went back three hours. I er, hate to tell you this but we set Buckbeak free."

"The hippogriff! But that thing almost killed me!"

"No it didn't, you over reacted, and it wouldn't have harmed you at all if you'd just done what Hagrid said."

"Yeah, suppose so."

"Wow, you're actually admitting it!"

"Oh shut up, it's only fair, you are telling me all this stuff after all."

Harry smiled. "So, once we set Buckbeak free we came through the forest. We lured Lupin away so he wouldn't kill everyone and then we ended up here. I stood and watched as the dementors attacked Sirius and myself. From the other side of the lake I thought I could see my father cast his patronus, I knew his had been a stag, but of course it couldn't have been him. It was me. When I realised, I knew I could cast it, Lupin had been trying to teach me all year, but since I'd already seen myself do it, I knew I could do it again. I know that doesn't make much sense."

"Then what did you do?" Draco asked.

"We rescued Sirius. We flew Buckbeak up to his window and after we said goodbye they both flew away. He'd asked me to live with him." He said with a sad smile, "but as he was still a fugitive, well, it doesn't matter now anyway." His eyes had turned dark again. Sirius was gone where he could not follow, he'd had the chance, but hadn't taken it. Until now he hadn't been able to come to terms with this fact, feeling guilty and trying to block it out.

Draco watched Harry as he seemed to retreat back into himself. "Thank you," he said.

"For what?"

"For trusting me enough to tell me all of this."

That made Harry smile. "You're welcome," he said. "So what's your patronus?"

Draco looked down at the ground avoiding his gaze. "I can't cast one," he said quietly. "We never learned at school and, well at home it wasn't, no one at home used them."

Of course they didn't Harry thought. "I can teach you if you like, I taught everyone else."

"You did?"

"Yeah, in fifth year, that's what Dubledore's Army was. Since Umbridge wouldn't teach us actual defence my friends persuaded me to teach it instead."

"I always wondered what you were really up to."

"So do you accept?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I'd like that." They shared a smile.


	4. When Enemies Become Friends

"I'm really sorry Gin but I can't come flying with you tonight."

"Why not? Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, it's just been a long day and I'm really tired. Gonna call it an early night."

"Ok then, you get some rest."

Harry hated lying to her like that, but he really didn't know how she would react if she told him that he was actually going to the room of requirement to teach Draco Malfoy how to cast the patronus charm. He waited until she had left with George before stealing out of the tent and heading up to the castle. The renovation work was really coming on, of course there was still a lot to be done but it was safe enough to get around if he was careful. Taking the familiar path up to the 7th floor, he realised he'd really missed this place. It felt like far too long since he left at the end of his 6th year.

When he arrived at the tapestry Draco was already waiting. He felt a sense of de ja vu, except this time he wasn't spying on the Slytherin. He cleared his throat as he took the last few steps forward.

"Get away from the Weasleys alright?" Draco asked. It was an innocent question, there was no longer any distaste when he said the name.

"Yeah, just told them I was tired, they won't know I'm gone, they'll be down at the Quidditch pitch."

Draco nodded then looked back to the wall where he knew a door would soon appear. "Thought I'd leave it to you," he said. Harry smiled, and as he walked back and forward, he mentally asked for the room the DA had trained in. When the door appeared he let Draco go first and followed quickly behind.

"Is this the same room?" Draco asked.

Harry nodded. Everything was exactly where they'd left it. The practice dummies, the mirrors on the walls, the photos of Cedric and the original Order of the Phoenix. Forgetting he wasn't alone he moved forward to look at them and felt a horrible chill run through his body. Cedric's death was another one of those incidents he'd found it hard to think about since the war. Feeling frustrated he turned away from it, only to be confronted by all those he had held most dear. His parents, his godfather and Remus.

"They would be proud of everything you've done."

There was nothing Harry could say to that.

"Ok let's get started."

Draco recognised the attempt to change the subject and went along with it, for now.

"So to cast the patronus charm you have to focus on a memory that gives you a strong emotion," Harry began. "It has to be something that combats the dementors effects, so generally something that makes you feel happy. It doesn't matter what it is, as long as it's strong enough. Once you're completely focused on that emotion you say the spell, like this: Expecto Patronum!" Harry's white stag burst out from the tip of his wand and after prancing once around the room it came to settle by his side. Draco could feel the power emanating from it. "I'll give you a moment to pick a memory," he heard Harry say.

While he waited Harry turned back towards the pictures. He still used the memory of his parents from the mirror of Erised to cast his patronus. He'd been fortunate to have seen shadows of them since then, once when he was fourteen and was battling Voldemort, and again when he'd used the resurrection stone in the forrest. It never ceased to amaze him how much he could miss people he couldn't actually remember. For a long while he'd felt like he'd should have gone to them when he had the chance, even now he wasn't sure if he'd made the right choice. Yes if he hadn't come back Voldemort would never have been defeated, but now that the war was over he felt like he had nothing left. His family were all gone, and sometimes he felt so alone.

"Alright, I think I'm ready." Oh that's right, he wasn't alone. For some unfathomable reason he was with Draco Malfoy in the Room of Requirement.

"Ok, give it a shot," he said. Draco closed his eyes and focused. After a few seconds he cast the spell and a soft white mist protruded from the end of his wand. It didn't last long as the wand was lowered and Draco looked down at the floor, clearly disappointed.

"That was pathetic," he said to himself.

"No it wasn't, no one gets its the first try, at least you produced something. Here," Harry said, handing him something.

"What's that?"

"Chocolate, it makes you feel better." Draco took the chocolate, and after taking a bite he felt himself perk up.

"Ok, I wanna try again," he said determinedly.

After two more attempts he'd still only managed a white cloud, and he felt exhausted.

"That'll do for today," Harry said noticing that Draco was getting weary. "You did well for your first try, honestly. It took me months to do it remember." Draco tried to smile but he was still disappointed. On the bright side however it did mean he'd have to spend more time with Harry.

"Thanks," he said. "Can we try again tomorrow?"

"Yeah ok, I'm sure I can think of another excuse not to go flying with George and Ginny. To be honest I'm getting quite bored of it but it keeps Ginny happy." He had no idea why he was telling Draco this.

"Yeah seeing your girlfriend everyday, must be terrible." Draco said sarcastically. Harry blushed.

"She's not my girlfriend," he said.

They met at the room of requirement every evening that week. Draco grew more and more frustrated each day and he felt like he just wasn't good enough. By Friday he was ready to give up. "I can't do it," he said miserably as he collapsed into an armchair that had appeared from no where. He was so upset that he didn't even look at Harry.

"Yes, you can." Draco's head flew up as he realised Harry was knelt directly in front of him. Their eyes met and held each others gaze. "I know you can do this Draco, I have faith in you." When Harry stood up he reached out a hand and said "so come on, one more try."

Draco didn't know why, but he just knew that this time he could do it. He stood up, closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and when he said the words a white canine form burst from his wand. He watched in amazement as it pounced around the room. "It's a wolf!" He exclaimed, he'd been dreading that it would be a snake.

"That's not just any wolf, it's a dire wolf! " Harry exclaimed, watching the ghost like form in awe. He couldn't think of anyone who had been able to produce a full bodied patronus in under a week. Draco was still watching it in astonishment when Harry cast his patronus and let the stag join in.

As they both watched the stag pranced over to the dire wolf and stopped beside it. The wolf took a moment to sniff the stag, and then without warning it pounced. The stag was knocked onto its back, struggling against the other animal but it was no use, it was pinned down. They were locked together and neither Harry nor Draco were able to stop them. Just as they were both about to panic, not knowing what to do, to their complete surprise the wolf let the stag go. It took a few steps back, shook its fur, let out a long howl and then lay down, curling up on the floor. The stag got up, took a few tentative steps forward, then lay down next to the wolf.

Harry let out a breath he never realised he'd been holding. Never before had he heard of patronuses behaving in such a way.

"Is that supposed to happen?" Draco asked.

Harry shook his head. "I didn't know they could act like that."

"What do you think it means?"

Harry gave him a calculating look and then shrugged. "I don't know." There was a moments silence as they both tried to work out what had just happened, and then Harry spoke again. "Well, you did it, I guess we're done with the lessons." For some reason he didn't understand he felt sad that it was over. He'd liked spending the extra time with Draco.

Draco had liked it too. "Yeah, thank you." He said.

"It's still weird hearing you say that." Harry commented.

Draco smiled mischievously. "Shall I say it agin then, just so you get used to it." He said with a smirk.

"Maybe just one more time."

Draco walked over so he was stood right in front of him. He looked him straight in the eye and said "thank you." Harry realised that he wasn't just thanking him for teaching him the spell, he was thanking him for everything. He felt his chest tighten.

"You're welcome," he said softly.

It was now one week until Christmas, and the castle was almost restored to its former glory. McGonagall had decided that there was no need for the volunteers to return after the holidays. Harry wasn't entirely sure how he felt about it. On the one hand he was glad that everyone's hard work had payed off and on the other he had gotten used to being back at Hogwarts, He wasn't sure he was ready to leave just yet, there were still some things he had to do before he could move on.

As he sat on the bench outside the Burrow, watching the flower pot that would soon take him home for perhaps the last time, he realised that this might just be the last chance he was going to get to do those things. Without warning he jumped to his feet and pushed past the five Weasleys who were coming through the kitchen door.

"Harry where are you going?" Ginny shouted after him.

Harry ignored her and ran up the stairs to Ron's bedroom. He dived under his bed, pulled out a long black box, ran back down the stairs and burst through the door just in time to grab a hold of the glowing flower pot once again.

For the entire week the atmosphere was mixed at Hogwarts. Some people were celebrating their successes, and others were preparing to say goodbye to their friends, old and new. Harry was particularly quiet on the last day. He hardly spoke to Draco at all as they secured their last suit of armour or when they went to find the other members of their team. Edward had thanked them all for a job well done and Lizzie had given them all hugs, saying she was going to miss them and to keep in touch.

When it came time for dinner he told the Weasleys he wasn't hungry and to go on without him, so they left him to sit by himself in the tent. As he sat he stared at the long black box that was now on the table in front of him. It was now or never he thought. With this in mind he picked up the box and ducked out of the tent.

When Draco arrived at his own tent after an uneventful dinner it was to find Harry waiting outside. "Harry!" He exclaimed with surprise, then he frowned. "Why weren't you at dinner?"

"Wasn't hungry." Harry lied.

Draco didn't believe him. "You er, want to come in?" He asked, opening up the tent flap. Harry nodded.

Once inside Draco flopped down onto his sofa. It was so similar to the way he had sat down all those years ago in the Slytherin common room, when Harry and Ron were disguised as Crabbe and Goyle that he would have laughed if he weren't so nervous.

"You can sit down, I won't bite." Draco said.

Sitting down tentatively Harry pulled out the black box. "I er, brought you something," he said while handing it over. Draco took the box and opened it. When he saw what was inside his mouth fell open in surprise.

"My wand," he whispered, running a finger lightly along the wood.

"I had to persuade Kingsley to give it back to me," Harry explained.

Draco stared at his wand in disbelief then finally looked up. "Thank you" he said.

"Thank you for letting me borrow it."

"I didn't..."

"It's a good wand," Harry cut him off, smiling.

"Yeah I'll bet." Draco knew perfectly well what Harry had achieved with this wand. He'd never expected to get it back. "So are you all set to go home?" He asked, once he'd swapped his wand with his mothers and tucked it safely in his pocket.

Harry's expression turned thoughtful. "No not quite, there's still something I have to do. In fact, I really should be going there now." His entire demeanour changed. His eyes turned dark and he jumped out of seat, rushing awkwardly to the door. He was mumbling something about saying goodbye and might be the last chance. Draco watched him, completely baffled, and was left alone.

He sat in the silent tent by himself for about 20 minutes trying to work out what had just happened. Harry had given him his wand back. He'd actually gone to the minister for magic and asked for it back. He couldn't describe how grateful he felt. But that wasn't what was bothering him. The way Harry had ran out, mumbling about goodbyes and last chances. He had absolutely no idea what he was on about, but he did know one thing; whatever Harry had to do was distressing him a lot. Wherever he had gone he shouldn't have to do it alone. He knew if he were to face something like that he'd want someone there. Before he could really think what he was doing he had jumped to his feet and was leaving the tent.

He practically ran to Harry's tent and almost crashed straight into Ginny who was coming barging out of it. "Watch it Malfoy!" She spat.

"Sorry." He said. "Have you seem Harry?"

"What?" Ginny asked.

"Have you seem Harry?" He repeated.

"I got that bit," she said. "Did you just say sorry?"

"Yeah yeah, don't get used to it. Do you know where Harry is?" He asked for the third time, emphasising Harry's name.

"No I don't, I was just going to look for him actually. Why are you looking for him?" She asked accusingly.

Draco rubbed the back of his head feeling rather awkward. "Well he ran out of my tent earlier. He was really upset about something, and I just wanted to, you know, make sure he was ok."

"What did you say to him?" Ginny asked, getting angry.

"Me? I didn't say anything. After he gave me back my wand he started talking about saying goodbye or something and he ran off. I don't know where..." He broke off mid sentence, a thought suddenly occurring to him.

"Malfoy?"

"I think I know where he is," he whispered. Before Ginny could even ask he had run off again. It was just a hunch, he had no idea why he thought of it, but as he ran closer and closer to the small Island that was the resting place of their late headmaster the feeling that he was being led in the right direction grew stronger. Sure enough, when he broke through the trees and the marble coffin came into view, he could see Harry kneeling down beside it.

Draco picked his way closer, keeping as quiet as possible so as not to disturb him. The air was still and there was an eery silence around the place. A silence that was broken by the heart wrenching sobs he could hear coming from Harry. Draco picked up his pace, he couldn't leave him to face this alone.

When Harry had arrived at Dumbledore's grave he had broken down instantly. Finally everything that he had kept locked up inside; all the pain, all the hurt, all the loss, had spilled out of him and had come pouring out of his eyes in thick hot tears. As he knelt there, the wetness from the grass seeping through the knees of his trousers, he was overwhelmed with the intensity of every single emotion he had blocked out since the war. He was vaguely aware that the longer he sat there the less painful it all seemed, until he felt the first stirrings of relief wash through him. It brought about a fresh wave of tears and he bowed his head, completely unaware of everything around him as he sobbed aloud.

He had no idea how long he had sat there when he felt a warm arm wrap around his shoulders and embrace him. It was such a simple gesture, but one he was so shocked by and grateful for that he felt himself break down again. Whoever had come to comfort him just held him close until all his tears were spent. After some time, with dry eyes and feeling lighter than he had ever felt, he lifted his gaze and was met by the worried look of Draco Malfoy.

"Feel better?" Draco asked.

Harry nodded. "Thank you," he croaked.

"You're welcome, you shouldn't have had to go through that alone."

"Thanks to you I didn't," he replied with a smile. Draco didn't return it. "Are you alright?" asked Harry. Draco avoided his gaze, glancing briefly at the coffin. Of course he wasn't alright, Harry thought, Draco had his own demons that had to be put to rest.

"I know you wouldn't have done it." Harry said quietly. Draco's lifted his eyes to meet his. "I was there that night, I saw you lower your wand."

"But I still..."

"I know what you did," Harry interrupted, "and it doesn't matter. Don't you see? None of it matters anymore. It's over. We don't have to fight anymore."

Draco didn't know if he meant no one had to fight anymore or the two of them didn't. Either way it didn't matter. They had both overcome so much whilst working together at the rebuild. Draco just hoped that it would stay that way. He'd found a friend in Harry and he didn't want to lose him now. He suddenly realised that the two of them were still clinging onto each other and as much as he loved how it felt he knew they should really get back to the campsite, so he stood up and reached out a hand for Harry. Harry took his hand and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet.

"Merlin Harry you're freezing!" Draco exclaimed.

Harry looked up to the sky. "Yeah, reckon it might snow tonight."


	5. A Time For Goodbyes

The two friends, for there was no denying that's what they were now, walked back to the campsite in silence. Both were lost in their own thoughts, thinking about everything that had just happened. There was no need to speak anyway, just the company of one another was enough. Sharing this experience together had bonded them in a way they both felt but couldn't quite put into words. It meant so much more to Draco than he would ever tell anyone, and to Harry it meant that he was finally free.

All to soon they arrived outside Harry's tent which was the closest. "Will I see you tomorrow?" He asked Draco asked hopefully. Draco shrugged. There was no more work to do, and if they didn't go for meals at the same time, they might not see each other before it was time for everyone to leave.

"I hope so," he said quietly, contemplating him for moment and then smiling, "Goodnight Harry," he said.

Harry smiled back "Night Draco," then he ducked into his tent.

Harry had been right about the snow. He woke up the next morning to find the Hogwarts grounds covered in a thick white blanket. He felt happier than he had in a long long time and it didn't go unnoticed by Ginny and the others.

"You're in a good this morning," she commented.

"Yeah, I feel great!" He replied, and he meant it too.

"Where did you go last night?" Ginny was genuinely curious. Whatever he'd done had obviously been the final push he needed to get himself feeling like himself again. She had watched him as he slowly recovered the longer he stayed at the rebuild, and although she felt like the two of them had grown apart she still loved him, and was happy for him, whatever the circumstances.

"I went to see Dumbledore." Harry answered.

"Oh Harry, you shouldn't have had to go through that alone."

"I didn't, Draco was with me."

His words were met with silence as Ginny watched him carefully.

Breakfast was more a celebration than anything else. Everyone ate and drank until their hearts were content, laughing and chatting with each other as they enjoyed their last morning together. George was telling a hilarious story about an argument he'd had with Sir Cadogan who had been convinced he'd been placed in the wrong part of the castle. The story itself wasn't that funny but the way George told it, imitating the knight perfectly, had Harry and Ginny in stitches. Molly was just glad that everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves for once.

When the meal was over McGonagall asked if everyone could help clear away the area. Everyone used all manner of levitation, shrinking and banishing charms and eventually there was nothing left but a white blanket of snow. Harry was just wondering if they should go back to their tents when he heard a high pitched scream from behind him. He spun around instantly, his wand at the ready, to find a rather angry looking Ginny wiping snow from her hair. She was glaring at her brother who was trying his very best to look innocent, and failing.

"You are so going to pay for that George!" She shouted. Before George could react Ginny had sent a ball of snow flying through the air in his direction and it caught him right in the chest. Laughing he brushed the snow off his coat and bent down to pick up some more, only to be hit on the back of the head by one from behind. About three feet behind him stood a rather smug looking Percy, his black gloves covered in snow. George couldn't decide who to go for and before he knew it snowballs were flying in all directions as the rest of the crowd had decided to join in.

So far Harry managed to dodge a particularly large snowball thrown by Ginny, using his wand to send it flying straight back at her, and narrowly avoid a jet of snow that had come shooting out of the end of Lizzie Wood's wand. He was feeling rather pleased with himself until he was caught on the back of the head as he was compacting a mound of snow at his feet. The freezing cold wetness dripped off his hair and down his neck making him shiver. Standing up he levitated the pile of snow and turned around, ready to launch it at whoever had got him.

It was an all too familiar smirk that met his eyes. Grinning, Harry flicked his wand, sending the mound shooting off in Draco's direction, who didn't have enough time to react. He was completely covered from head to toe in snow, for all of 5 seconds that is until he cast a drying and then a heating charm on himself before he broke into a run. Harry had just enough time to register that he was charging straight for him before he turned tail and tried to run away. Unfortunately the snow was deeper at his end and he was caught easily.

Draco grabbed him by the sleeve causing him to loose balance and topple over. Flipping himself in mid air so that he wouldn't land on his face he reached out and grabbed onto the first thing his hand could find, landing with a soft thud on the snow. A surprised Draco landed on top of him. Harry immediately tried to get back up but he was held firmly to the ground. Struggling didn't help as Draco only laughed at him and pinned him tighter. It wasn't a cruel laugh though and soon Harry was laughing too as they struggled against each other. They remained locked in mock battle for a few minutes until Draco suddenly stopped.

"I feel like we've seen this before somewhere," he said.

Harry instantly remembered the way their patronuses had behaved when Draco cast his for the first time. "Yeah," he said, "we have."

"Oi get off him!" Someone behind them shouted. Draco's head whipped round and Harry peered over his shoulder to find Ron and Hermione standing not too far off, Ron with his wand out and pointed straight at Draco.

"Ron! Hermione!" He exclaimed in surprise, then to Draco he said "well you heard the man, get off me." Draco didn't move so Harry pushed at his chest lightly and tried to get up. "Get off," he said, starting to laugh again. Draco laughed too.

"Oh all right then," he said as he stood up. After brushing the snow off of his clearly expensive coat he reached out a hand for Harry to take, who took it and let himself be pulled to his feet.

"Thank you," he said.

"You're welcome," Draco replied, and then their eyes met for the briefest of moments until he said "go on then," jerking his head in the direction of his friends.

Harry smiled and started to walk away calling "See you later."

"See you later Harry," Draco said quietly, although he didn't know if he was going see him later.

"What was that all about?" Ron asked as soon as Harry walked up to them.

"Nice to see you too," he replied sarcastically.

"Was Malfoy just being nice to you?" Hermione asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, he's not that bad once you get to know him."

"And you've gotten to know him have you?" asked Ron.

"Yeah, we've been working together, didn't I tell you?" Harry asked innocently.

"No, you failed to mention that in your letters," said Hermione. "How about we go back to your tent and you can tell us all about it?"

Harry knew Hermione well enough to know that she wasn't asking, more like commanding he tell them. "Sure," he said. "How come you're here anyways? I thought you weren't leaving until after Christmas?"

"Mum and Dad have gone to visit my aunt and uncle so we thought we'd come and surprise you."

"Although with that display," Ron added, "I think you've surprised us more than we have you." Laughing, the three reunited friends made their way back to Harry and George's tent.

"All right, tell us everything," Hermione ordered once they were all settled in the tent.

"Everything?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded, and so he told them everything that had happened since September. By the the time he finished recounting his story his friends didn't know what had shocked them more: the fact that he and Malfoy now considered each other friends or that he was most definitely not getting back with Ginny. One thing they did know however was that their friend had recovered from the serious slump he had gotten himself into after the war, and was back to being the Harry they knew and loved, well, with a few minor alterations.

It was now early evening, and it was time to leave Hogwarts behind. Hermione and Ron helped the other Weasley's pack up their tents and walked them down to the Hogwarts gates. Harry couldn't help but think that this might be the last time he ever walked through them, and it looked like Hermione was having similar thoughts. He noticed Ron taking her hand and giving her a small kiss on the cheek to comfort her. He wished he had someone to comfort him like that.

McGonagall was there to say farewell to everyone just as she had been there to greet them. She spoke to every person in turn, thanking them sincerely for all their efforts and wishing them well. It caused a bit of a crowd to form around her as they all waited their turn. As Harry waited he glanced around, noting all the familiar faces, those he'd known since he was a child, others he had only recently met, yet all of whom held a place in his heart. Many of them were stood in groups, saying their final goodbyes, but Harry noticed one person stood on his own off to the side.

"I'll be back in a minute," he said to his friends.

Draco stood up on the embankment watching everyone with a frown. Like Harry he had gotten used to being at Hogwarts and although he was glad he'd get to see his mother again he didn't really want to go home. His expression softened when he saw Harry approach him.

"Hi," Harry said when he reached him

"Hi," Draco said back.

"I er, just came to say goodbye," Harry said awkwardly.

Draco just nodded and there was a moments silence between them, then Harry smiled.

"Goodbye Draco." He said, and he held out his hand for Draco to shake, knowing full well what the gesture meant to them. Harry had refused Draco's hand in the beginning, and he wondered would he refuse Harry now? Much to his relief he didn't. Draco took his hand and when he did Harry felt a wonderful warmth flow through him.

He smiled, and Draco smiled back.

"See you later Harry," he said.

"See you Draco." And with that he turned his back and left.


	6. Back To Hogwarts

Harry really wasn't sure what he was feeling. He was sat on the Hogwarts Express, staring out of the window and watching as the world whizzed by him. He really hadn't thought he'd be going back, and now that he was he didn't know what to make of it. He thought it almost a little silly at the least. He was an adult now after all and so much had changed in the last two years. The idea of feasting with a hall full of school children seemed somewhat ridiculous all things considered, as did attending classes and doing homework. It was a life that was in the past now and he really thought he'd moved on. It seemed he was wrong.

After the rebuild Harry had moved out of the Burrow and into Grimmauld Place. He'd enjoyed the solitude and had thrown himself into a full scale renovation project. It had been strange at first, living in his godfather's house, but he'd soon made it his own. When he had finished the only things that remained untouched were the portrait of Wilburga Black and the Black family tree. He'd tried using a number of spells to charm Sirius' name back onto the tapestry but to no avail.

Kreacher of course protested against every little change that Harry made, even more so when he'd opened the door to his little cupboard to find it fitted with new bedcovers, a small shelf for his (stolen) belongings, and an extra light.

When they'd finally been allowed to come and see it Ron and Hermione had been nothing short of amazed at the now almost unrecognisable home. What had once been cold, dark and unwelcoming was now bright, comfortable and homely, and Harry was finally beginning to feel settled in his new house and in life in general. He had grinned from ear to ear, proud of all his hard work, when he'd told his friends as much as they sat together on comfy sofas in the cosy living room drinking warm hot chocolates.

"Will you miss it?" Hermione had asked.

"Why, where am I going?" Harry had answered.

"Back to Hogwarts of course," she'd said.

There had been no arguing with her and now here he was sat in a small compartment of the Hogwarts Express wondering why on earth a bunch of 19 almost 20 year olds were going back to school.

"Are you alright Harry?"

At the sound of his name Harry looked up and found Ginny watching him.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he lied, "Anyone want some pumpkin juice?" He asked, quickly changing the subject as he stood up and stretched.

Hermione, nose stuck in a book as always, looked up and used a finger to keep her place. "Yes please," she said with a smile.

"Me too," added Ron, who apparently wasn't fast asleep as Harry had previously thought.

"Do you need a hand?"

Harry knew Ginny didn't mean anything by offering to accompany him. She had taken the news about his sexuality really well he thought and she was finally giving him the support he needed and some room to breath and sort out his own feelings. She had actually proven to be a real friend in the end.

"I think I can manage," he said.

As he made his way down the train he could hear the other students chatting excitedly and laughing. He couldn't help but think of them as children, even though he was only one year older than the 7th years. He just didn't feel like the same Harry that had once been a student too. He only stopped once on his way through the carriages, when he spotted Neville and Luna. He was slightly tempted to go in and say hello but they looked like they didn't want to be disturbed so he carried on.

Eventually he reached the carriage where the trolley lady had set up shop. Pushing open the door he stepped inside, not really paying attention to his surroundings as his mind was still buzzing with thoughts, having an internal argument with himself wether going back to Hogwarts was actually a good idea or not. When he looked up to address the trolley lady however he found himself suddenly rooted to the spot, for standing in front of the trolley with his back to him was the last person he had expected to see.

He wasn't prepared for this. They hadn't seen each other since the rebuild and he didn't know if they were still going to be on speaking terms or if they were supposed to revert back to hating each other. The thing was Harry couldn't hate him, not now after everything that had happened between them, not now that Harry couldn't get the blonde git out of his head. Try as he might he just hadn't been able to stop thinking about Draco, and after 9 months of denying to himself what that actually meant he had finally given in and admitted to himself that he liked him.

He'd laughed out loud in the silence of his bedroom when he'd come to the realisation. Not only was the hero of the wizarding world gay, but he had the hots for his ex enemy Draco Malfoy! The laughter hadn't lasted long. It didn't matter that he'd finally figured out what he wanted because he could never have it. Draco was straight for a start, and just because they'd shared some rather emotional moments together didn't mean anything could ever happen between them. He'd then told himself that the whole thing was completely irrelevant anyway because it was highly unlikely he would ever see the man again. Now it seemed he'd been wrong on that count too.

Shaking the thoughts from his head Harry quickly looked up to find Draco watching him, eyebrows raised in question. Quite without permission a blush crept up Harry's cheeks.

"I didn't expect to see you here," Draco commented.

"No I er, wasn't going to, come back I mean but she er, Hermione that is, she kind of twisted my arm," Harry stumbled, then scolded himself internally. Real smooth Harry he thought.

For a moment Draco said nothing, and Harry waited, hardly daring to breath. Then to his great relief Draco's lips turned into a smile. Not the closed off conservative smile he usually displayed in polite conversation but the rare real smile Harry had slowly become infatuated with during their time working together at the rebuild.

"It's good to see you Harry," he said, and Harry couldn't have stopped the grin that spread on his face even if he had wanted to.

"It's good to see you too," he replied.

There was a moments silence in which the two just stared at each other, hazel eyes meeting grey, and Harry was sure that Draco would be able to hear the thudding of his heart against his chest. Finally Draco looked away.

"I should really be getting back to the others," he said, indicating the cakes and sweets he held cradled in his arms. "I pulled short straw," he explained.

Harry nodded, but still he did not move as Draco walked towards him. It wasn't until they were stood face to face, mere inches from each other, that he finally forced himself to step aside. Draco brushed past him and with one hand on the door handle Draco turned back towards Harry.

"See you around?" he asked.

Harry could hear the hopefulness in his voice and it caused his stomach to tie itself in little knots.

"Yeah, see you around Draco," he breathed.

When he re-entered the small compartment and took his seat by the window, arms laden with cartons of pumpkin juice, head full of thoughts of Draco, he completely missed the way his friends all stared at him.

"You were gone a while," Ginny finally said.

"What?" Harry asked, his head shooting up to look at her.

"The pumpkin juice," she said slowly, pointing to the cartons as if she were speaking to a child. "It took you a while to get it."

"Oh well there was already someone there when I got there, I er had to wait," he explained, trying with all his might to fight the blush that was once again creeping up his face. Hermione, ever the observant one, caught the blush but she didn't say anything, just flashed him a knowing smile and returned to her book.

To his relief everyone remained fairly silent for the rest of the journey and Harry found himself in his previous position; staring out of the window and thinking about the year ahead. This time however, he thought that it might not be so bad after all.

Harry felt a wave of nostalgia wash over him when he stepped off the train and onto the platform at Hogsmeade. Watching the crowd of black robed children pushing and shoving to get to the carriages brought a smile to his face as he remembered doing just that with Ron and Hermione in tow years before, and Hagrid's bellow of "First years over here! First years this way!" even more so.

"I'll be right back," he said to his friends.

"Harry!" Hagrid exclaimed with delight as he squashed his young friend with a giant of a hug. Harry smiled up at him.

"How are you Hagrid?" he asked.

"Very well, Harry, very well." He looked down fondly at the boy he had cared so much for, except that he wasn't a boy anymore. "You do know your'e not a first year don't you?" he asked.

Harry laughed. "I'm not? Well what year am I in exactly?"

Hagrid shrugged. "I dunno, 8th year?"

Harry laughed again. "Yeah, that sounds about right."

After another quick hug Hagrid sent Harry on his way saying he didn't want to keep Ron and Hermione waiting, and Harry found his friends waiting together by the carriages. They were staring wide eyed at the thestrals and Harry realised that they would be able to see them now. In fact he wouldn't be surprised if there was one single student left at Hogwarts that couldn't see them now.

"Are you OK?" he asked gently so as not to startle them.

Hermione turned towards him and nodded. She didn't need to speak, the look in her eyes was enough to show exactly how she felt.

"I know," Harry whispered hoarsely, trying not to think of Sirius and Remus, Dumbledore and Fred, but as always the images came unbidden. "Come on, I don't know about you but I'm starving," he said, taking her by the elbow and leading her to the carriage. At the mention of food Ron finally tore his gaze away from the skeletal creature and followed his friends. Luna and Neville were already seated and Harry was momentarily thrilled when he noticed they were holding hands.

"Alright Harry?" Asked Neville.

Harry smiled and nodded.

It was an almost surreal experience walking back into the Great Hall. Everything was as it once had been; the tables full of reunited friends all catching up with one another after the long absence, the teachers looking down on them with authority and a small amount of fondness. Harry looked along the table on the Dias noticing Hagrid, Professor Sprout and Professor Slughorn, Professor Trelawney and a fat balding man he didn't recognise. McGonagall was sat in Dumbledore's old seat but it was the absence of Snape that really tugged at his heart.

He tore his gaze away to scan the four house tables instead. When he spotted Draco at the Slytherin table, laughing animatedly with his friends, he felt a different sort of ache in his chest.

"Harry!" A loud Irish voice called out to him. He looked up to find that Ron and Hermione had gone on ahead and were already taking their seats beside Shaemus and Parvati. He hurried over to join them.

"How are you Shaemus?" He asked politely.

"I'm grand Harry, just grand. I hear we have you to thank for the return of our gallant warriors," he said, jerking his head in the direction of the nearest suit of armour. For some unknown reason Harry blushed, but before he could say anything Hermione joined in.

"Don't give him all the credit," she said, "he had a little help." She smiled innocently but Harry knew what she was trying to do.

"Oh?" Shaemus asked, intrigued.

"Yeah, we worked in pairs," Harry said carefully, determined not to let Hermione play her little game.

Just then Ginny came to join them. "Oh are you telling the others about working with Malfoy?" She asked.

Hermione giggled. "Thanks Ginny"Harry murmured under his breath.

"Oh close your mouth Shaemus before you swallow a fly," he said irritatedly. "Yeah I worked with Dra... Malfoy," he covered quickly. "What of it?"

"And you didn't kill each other?"

"No, we're not school kids anymore, we acted civilly towards one another."

Harry knew there had been more than just being civil between them, but for some reason he didn't want to tell anyone that. He just felt that if every Tom, Dick and Stanley knew they were friends it might scare Draco off.

"Erm I hate to point out the obvious but we are still at school," Parvati said, finally joining the conversation. And that was exactly why he wasn't going to say anything more about Draco or the rebuild. He knew Parvati loved to gossip, and just because her partner in crime was no longer with them (he spared a moments thought for Lavender) didn't mean she was going to gossip any less.

"Look we got put on the same team and had to work together, it's no big deal, and anyway, what did we fight a war for if we're still going to cling onto petty school rivalries from the past?"

"Well put Harry," Hermione said, placing a small hand on his arm, and he couldn't help but return her smile.

"Alright everyone, settle down, settle down!"

Harry turned his attention to the front of the room to find Professor Flitwick standing on a stool next to the one the sorting had was on. Beside him was the largest group of first years he had ever seen.

"Quiet!" The goblin ordered again. "We have a lot of students to get through as there are two lots of first years this year, those who should have started Hogwarts last year and this year's group," he explained.

After the sorting hat had sung its song about war and victory and new beginnings Flitwick began to read out the names of the new students one by one. The respective tables cheered for their new housemates and eventually the group of children began to dwindle. By the time the sorting was done Harry felt that the hall had become slightly overcrowded.

Despite the extra bodies there was still more than enough food to go around and it was with full stomachs and droopy eyes that the students finally turned their attention to the new headmistress.

"Welcome," she said simply, and to Harry's surprise she smiled. It was a warm smile that radiated from her and touched upon all those present. There was no stern thinning of lips or sharp looks of warning, and Harry decided instantly that he liked this new McGonagall.

"Welcome each and everyone, to Hogwarts. This is a momentous year. It is a time for change. It is a time for building new friendships, for promoting inter-house unity, and above all it is a time to put the past behind us and look forward to the future. You my dear students are the future of our world, and it is here that you will learn, and you will grow, and you will become great witches and wizards. Now I know there are rather a lot of you this year and as that is the case we've had to make some arrangements for those of you who are returning to complete your seventh year. If that group of students could remain behind once the others have all gone it would be much appreciated."

Harry didn't hear the rest of the speech, it was probably just rules that he had heard and broken for six years anyway, because immediately around him his friends had all started murmuring to one another.

"We're not staying in Gryffindor tower?" Neville asked.

Harry scanned the group of students who were all gathered with him in front of the Dias. They were about 20 all together, all faces he knew and had grown up with. The Gryffindors all stood together on one side, the Slytherins on the other, and everyone else in between. For the briefest of moments Harry's eyes met Draco's and he felt a small thrill at the almost unnoticeable smile that passed between them. He tore his eyes away, suppressing a grin.

"Now," McGonagall said, coming to stand before the group. "As there is no room for you in your old dorms we have opened up an old common room for you to use this year. There are only four dorms and they will not be split into houses which means you will not all be sharing with your friends. This is the perfect opportunity for you all to set an example for the younger students and promote inter-house unity. You are all adults and I expect you to behave as such. Do I make myself clear? In return you will be allowed certain privileges that the other students don't have. There is no curfew and you may leave the castle at the weekends if you so choose. Now if you will all follow me."

McGonagall turned away abruptly and started matching towards the door. Hurriedly the students followed as she led them out into the foyer and up the set of stairs opposite the ones leading to Gryffindor tower. At the top of the stairs she led them along a corridor, through a door at the end and out onto a walkway that joined onto another tower from the outside. It was cold and dark and Harry was thankful that it wasn't raining.

The tower at the end at first appeared to be abandoned, but when McGonagall waved her wand the glamour disappeared and the now perfectly normal wooden door swung open. At the top of the spiral staircase hung a tapestry depicting a forest scene full of magical creatures, centaurs and driads and merfolk. Pulling the tapestry aside she gestured for the students to enter and one by one they filed into the room.

It was a large round room, similar to the Gryffindor common room but considerably bigger. There were several tables and comfy chairs, a number of bookshelves, a warm hearth along one wall and a large bay window that looked out over the lake on the other. In one corner there was a small kitchenette for the students to prepare their own meals and the cupboards were already filled with refreshments. Beside the kitchenette there was a door that stood open to reveal a set of stairs.

"You will find your belongings have already been placed at the foot of your beds," McGonagall informed them, having just stepped through the tapestry. "Please do not switch dorms, I should not have to explain again why we have mixed you up." After a pause to make sure that everyone was listening she continued. "You may have you meals in here although you are required to join us for breakfast tomorrow in order to receive your time tables. Are there any questions?" No had any questions. "Alright, as headmistress I expect to see very little of you, I will hear from the other teachers how you are all getting on." With a quick look of warning she said goodnight and turned to leave the room.

As soon as the tapestry fell into place behind her all 20 students rushed as one towards the stairs, pushing and tripping over each other in their rush to find their new dorms, and more importantly to find out who they would be sharing with for the next year. Harry was one of the first to make it to the top and he found his trunk in the first bedroom. To his delight Ron was already there, Grinning at him mischievously.

"Looks like your stuck with me again," he said.

"Oh no," Harry replied sarcastically.

He sat on the edge of his bed and looked around his new room. It was a good size bigger than his old dorm but otherwise fairly similar. There was another bed in between Ron's and the bathroom and two more opposite them. He glanced at the initials on the remaining three trunks; EM, RM and DM. A sharp intake of breath escape him. Draco was going to be sleeping in the same room as him, in the bed opposite him!

Ron followed his friends gaze and mistook his silence . "I'm sure he won't give you a hard time," he said.

Oh I bet he will Harry thought to himself, trying not to blush. "Shall we go find Hermione?" He asked instead.

They found Hermione two doors down, chatting to Padma Patil who appeared to have the bed next to her.

"Find your room?" She asked, turning towards them when they entered.

"Yeah, but we have to share with Malfoy," Ron grumbled.

"I'm sure everything will be fine Ron," she said, coming to wrap her arms around her boyfriend. "You'll be spending most of your time with me anyway, and besides Harry and Draco are friends now aren't you Harry?"

"Er yeah, sort of," Harry mumbled, turning towards the door to hide his rather persistent blush.

He had just decided to leave the room and head back to his own dorm when two more of Hermione's new roommates entered. Frances Burrows and Cassandra White. Hufflepuffs. Harry had know the two girls since first year and was good friends with them.

"Harry! How are you?" Frances asked, delighted to see her old friend again after so long.

"I'm fine Frances, thanks. How are you?"

"I'm good, glad to be back," she answered with a smile, then she spotted Hermione. "Oh are we sharing a dorm?" She asked her old friend.

"Looks like it," Hermione said. She liked the Hufflepuff girls, she had always got on well with Frances in particular.

While the girls were catching up Harry looked around the room. There was still one more roommate to show up and Harry was curious to see who it was. He scanned the initials on the trunks and noticed a second one labeled PP.

"Is your sister sharing this dorm too?" He asked Padma.

"No, she's next door." Padma replied.

"We'll then who...?"

He never got to finish the question because someone at the door interrupted him.

"Ahem."

Everyone turned as one towards the door to find Pansy Parkinson leaning against the door frame, arms folded across her chest and glaring at them.

"I was under the impression that this was a girls dorm," she said.

"They let you come back?" Ron asked incredulously.

"Of course, why wouldn't they?"

Ron's face turned a deep shade of red that clashed horribly with his hair. "Why!?" He asked. "Oh I dunno, maybe because you tried to hand Harry over to Voldemort to save your own sorry arse!"

"Calm down Ron," Hermione cut in. "It's all in the past now and we're supposed to moving on remember."

It took him a few moments and several deep breaths but eventually Ron gave a minuscule nod. "I'll see you downstairs," he said, and after giving her a quick kiss on the cheek he turned to leave. Pansy only just moved out of his way.

He walked quickly, wanting to get downstairs and claim a sofa for himself. Harry was right behind him but they were both forced to stop when they heard raised voices coming from their own dorm. Harry pushed open the door and was instantly overcome with anger at the scene before him: Ernie MacMillan and a Ravenclaw who's name currently escaped him were standing at the far end of the room, wands raised and pointed straight at Draco.

"Is something the matter?" He asked Ernie as calmly as he could, but in truth his heart was racing.

"Yes something is the matter," the Ravenclaw said, not even trying to conceal his anger. "I am not sharing a room with a fucking death eater!"

Harry let his eyes flicker towards Draco for the briefest of moments before settling on the Ravenclaw boy. "No, you're not," he said. "Well observed." The room was silent as his words sunk in.

"He is a death eater!" the boy shouted, pointing at Draco with his wand. "You of all people should know that."

"I know Draco was a death eater," Harry said, emphasising the past tense, "but there are no death eaters anymore, or have you forgotten why we are only now finishing our NEWTS?"

The boy looked confused, his eyes flickering between each of his new roommates in turn. They ended on Draco.

The Slytherin had said nothing so far, not even before Harry and Ron had arrived. Even now his only means of communication was a slight eyebrow raised in surprise and question. It took a while, but eventually the Ravenclaw lowered his wand.

"Right, sorry," he said.

"Apology accepted," Draco replied stiffly.

An awkward silence fell over the room until Ernie finally spoke.

"Come on Rhodry," he said, "let's go check out the common room."

Leaving their wands on their bedside tables Ernie and Rhodry left the room. Ernie glanced apologetically at Harry on the way out.

"Thanks Harry," Draco said quietly once the two were gone, and he smiled in a way that made Harry's insides feel like they had been turned inside out. It was a new look for the blonde. His smile was shy, like he wasn't sure if he was supposed to be smiling at all.

"No problem," Harry managed to say, then he added, "I meant what I said."

"I know," Draco said even quieter, and with his words came an almost undetectable blush. Harry didn't miss it, and neither did Ron it seemed, because he cleared his throat in a way that was clearly meant to remind the two that they were not alone.

"So, we're roommates," he said to Draco.

"Well observed Weasley," Draco drawled, reverting seamlessly into his old tone. Harry didn't care, he was reeling from the fact that Draco had just used his own words from earlier.

"This should be interesting," Ron whispered to Harry.

"Yeah, it definitely will be," Harry murmured quietly to himself.


	7. Alone

It was to the sound of voices that Harry awoke the next morning and his first sleep muddled thought was who the bloody hell is in my room? Then he remembered that he wasn't in his own bed at Grimmauld Place, he was at Hogwarts, in his shared dorm with Ron and Ernie and... Oh god, Draco. Last night's dream came flooding back to him unbidden and he groaned, suddenly aware of the tent currently pitched in his pyjamas that made it painfully obvious what sort of dream it had been.

"Oi Harry, get your lazy arse out of bed, we're going to be late!" Ron called through the curtain.

"Just go on without me!" Harry shouted back to his best friend.

When he was quite certain that everyone had gone he pulled back the curtains of his four poster bed and padded across to the bathroom. A cold shower, that's what he needed. Once he was washed and everything else taken care of he grabbed a towel and rushed out to get dressed, hoping he wasn't going miss breakfast. Much to his horror though the room wasn't as deserted as he'd previously thought.

Draco stood at the foot of his bed, arms folded and watching Harry with an amused smile.

"I see your punctuality hasn't improved," the Slytherin commented.

Harry wanted to sound cool, he really did, but all that came out was "well yeah, I sort of, slept in, a bit."

This caused Draco to laugh, a short bark that lit up his eyes and caused Harry's stomach to lurch. Here he was, standing in nothing but a towel, stuttering like an idiot because Draco Malfoy was looking at him, and what was worse, Harry was staring right back! Say something you idiot! He scolded himself.

"What are you doing here?" He asked before he could stop himself.

With both eyebrows raised Draco said "if you must know I left one of my books in my trunk, I came back to get it." He waved the book in the air as if to prove his point. "You better hurry, or you're going to miss breakfast," he added.

Despite the fact that Harry really really didn't want to miss breakfast at first he didn't move. It was like meeting Draco on the train the day before all over again; Harry found himself rooted to the spot. Move! His inner voice shouted at him, and so slowly he made his way over to his bed, pulled his uniform out from his trunk one by one, and tossed each item onto a pile on the bed. He then turned towards Draco.

"I er, you know, sort of have to," he stumbled, gesturing to the pile of clothes and himself.

"We're sharing a room now Harry you're going to have to get used to changing in front of me," Draco said, sounding even more amused than he had before.

"Right, or you could just wait outside," Harry shot back, feeling flustered.

For the briefest of moments Draco seemed hurt by Harry's tone, but his cocky smile soon returned as he bent down to pick up his bag. "Fine, I'll wait downstairs," he said.

Minutes later as Harry, now fully dressed, hurried down to the common room he wondered if Draco would still be there, of if he'd just gone on without him. Fairly confident it would be the latter he was surprised when he reached the bottom of the stairs to find Draco lounging against the back of a sofa, arms folded in that nonchalant way he always had.

"That was quick," the blonde observed.

"Don't want to miss breakfast," Harry explained, and it was partly true, he was hungry but it wasn't what had really made him hurry. Despite telling himself that it was a really bad idea he just couldn't stop himself from wanting to spend time with Draco, even if it was only en route to breakfast. It was even harder to resist when it was offered so freely. He wasn't even sure what his feelings for Draco were exactly at this point, but he was keen to find out.

"Are you alright?" Asked Draco.

Harry blushed. Damn stupid blonde git, he couldn't stop thinking about him even when he was with him.

Harry paused outside the great oak doors. It was a momentous occasion: Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, entering the Great Hall together as friends. If someone had told them years ago that they would be here they would have laughed in their faces. Either that or punched them.

"What are you waiting for?" Draco asked, but when Harry met his eyes he thought he could tell, or at least he hoped he could tell, that he was thinking the same thing. Bracing himself he pushed open the doors and walked into the bustle and noise that was breakfast at Hogwarts, Draco right behind him.

"Right well, I'll see you in class," Draco said turning to face him. Harry felt a little silly. Of course Draco would be going to sit at the Slytherin table, and his own friends were waiting for him at the Gryffindor table.

"Sure, see you later," he said back absently.

As they parted Harry felt stupid for making such a big deal out of nothing. No one had noticed, and no one had cared. Just because Harry's heart was close to bursting out of his chest didn't mean that everyone present could hear it. He should be happy that everyone had moved on from the past and put prejudices aside. No one was interested in who he came down to breakfast with, but then why did he feel so disappointed? He had a mind to a ask Hermione but he wasn't ready to tell anyone about how he felt about Draco yet. Granted she would probably figure it out for herself but until then he had to figure everything out for himself.

Being a student again took quite a bit of readjustment. Having to stick to a schedule was something Harry hadn't had to do for a long time, and then there were classes to attend and homework to complete. The 8th years did have a few privileges the other students didn't but other than that Harry felt it was a little like being a kid again. Well as much of a kid as you can be while constantly fighting a dark lord hell bent on world domination and killing you in particular.

This year was exactly what he and Ron and Hermione had always wanted; a normal year at Hogwarts, but Harry found that he wasn't enjoying it as much as he should have. It wasn't the classes or even the homework, it was something else. He couldn't work it out at first, but one afternoon in late September, as he lay sprawled on the sofa by the bay window, trying to study but struggling to focus, it finally hit him: he was lonely. Why the hell was he on his own, studying of all things. Where were Ron and Hermione and Ginny? It was a stupid question, he knew the answer of course.

Ron and Hermione were up in the dorm, enjoying some "alone" time together, and Ginny being a seventh year was in Gryffindor tower. Sitting up he scanned the room. There must be someone here he could hang out with, but as he looked at each in turn, the Ravenclaws hunched together studying at a table; Frances and the other Hufflepuffs who appeared to be baking a cake; Nev and Shaemus deep in discussion and Draco and the other Slytherins chilling by the fire, he realised that none of them wanted to talk to him. They had all been back at Hogwarts for weeks now and not once had anyone just come up and asked "hey Harry, how's it going?" Were they avoiding him? And if so, why?

He didn't like feeling left out, but even more so he hated moping around. It made him feel like an angsty teenager, and even though he was technically still a teenager he didn't like to feel like one. He was an adult now, and he was bloody well going to act like one. With his mind made up he put down his book and stood up. He was going to go and see Ginny. She was still his friend, and she'd be able to tell him why everyone was acting strange around him, and she'd be honest about it too.

No one even noticed him leave, or at least if they did they didn't say anything. No "are you alright Harry" or "where are you off too Harry?" He was feeling more than a little rejected and when he stepped out onto the walkway it appeared someone somewhere was mocking him. He could have sworn in was sunny the last time he'd looked out of the common room window, but now it was chucking it down. He hadn't even brought his jacket. He did have his wand though, so he cast a bubble charm around himself and continued on to the main building.

As if to emphasise his solitude he found the foyer almost deserted, and he hardly passed anyone on the familiar route up to Gryffindor tower. When he arrived at the portrait of the fat lady she asked for the password.

"Erm I don't know the password but it's me, Harry Potter, I lived here for 6 years."

"If you don't know the password then you can't get in, that's the rules," the fat lady said.

"But..." He made to protest but she cut him off.

"I'm sorry Mr Potter but I cannot let you in without an password."

Well that was the end of that great plan. Feeling dejected once again he turned around and started back down the stairs, head drooping and walking far slower that he had on the way up.

"Harry wait!" Someone called from behind.

He stopped and waited, and the girl caught up with him easily. He couldn't remember her name but he was fairly sure she was a year bellow Ginny. She'd come to the first DA meeting but hadn't come back.

"Do you need the password?" She asked.

"Er yeah, I was just going to see Ginny," he explained.

The girl smiled at him sweetly. "It's 'new beginnings,'" she said.

Harry was surprised that the girl had stopped to help him and he thanked her sincerely.

"You're welcome," she chirped, and before Harry could say anything more she was gone.

"New beginnings," he said to the portrait.

"It is indeed," the fat lady said, and she swung forward to let him through.

Everything was just as he remembered it. The comfy sofas and armchairs, the fireplace, the crimson coloured walls covered in portraits. At last he was home, but without Ron and Hermione he found that it just wasn't the same. He wasn't a part of this group of Gryffindors and he felt like he wasn't a part of the group of 8th years either. Shaking his head to clear it of the depressing thoughts he scanned the room for Ginny, and spotted her over by the fireplace. She was sat cross-legged on the rug with a large black book in her lap.

"Hey Ginny," hey greeted once he reached her.

Ginny, who had been completely engrossed in her book, startled at the sound of her name and let the book fall from her lap.

"Harry!" She exclaimed in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

At the sound of his name the other students suddenly stopped what they were doing and turned to stare at him. Although he had come here because he was feeling lonely he still really hated being gawked at like some sort of freak. It hadn't been like that when he'd lived here before and he didn't understand why everything had changed. Thankfully it didn't take long for everyone to loose interest and carry on with whatever they were doing.

"I came to see you," he said simply as he sat down beside her in the rug.

"Ok," she said, sounding a little confused, "is something the matter?"

"Well I'm not really sure actually. I didn't really have anyone else to ask and I thought you might be able to help me with something."

"Of course, anything," she said, "although if you don't mind me asking why didn't you ask Ron or Hermione?"

Harry sighed. "I haven't seen much of either if them lately. They like spending their time together. Alone together," he emphasised.

"What about Nev or Shaemus? It's not that I'm not happy to see you Harry but it just seems a little strange you've had to come all the way up here."

"I know," he agreed, "that's sort of the problem, no one's really talking to me anymore and I don't mean to sound like a child but I'm sort of lonely. I don't know if I've said or done something to upset or offend someone."

"What about Draco?" Ginny interrupted.

"What about him?" He asked

"You two are friends now aren't you?"

"Sort of, yeah, but he hangs around with the other Slytherins, it's sort of cliquey in the 8th year common room, but I don't think that's why no one's talking to me, I get the feeling its something else."

Ginny looked thoughtful for a moment, but when she turned back towards Harry her features turned sympathetic. "Harry I don't think it's anything you've done wrong," she said gently, "I think it's just what you've done in general."

"I don't understand."

"Well you're not just Harry anymore are you? You're you know..." She waved her hand in a gesture that was apparently supposed to mean something. "A hero" she finished quietly.

"Oh for goodness sake I'm not any different than I was before!" He protested.

"I know that but, well I can see why others might think they can't just come up and talk to you anymore."

"Even Nev and Shaemus? They played just as big a part in the war as I did. You all did!"

"Maybe they think you might want some space or something," she suggested.

"We shared a room for 6 years!" He was getting more and more annoyed with the way the conversation had turned.

"I know it sucks Harry," Ginny said gently, "but in a weird way it does sort if make sense."

He sat silently for a while as he thought it all through. Did it make sense? He certainly didn't think so, but then he only had one point of view, or two if you counted Ginny's. So what was he supposed to do? Be a loner for the rest if the year? That didn't sound like a lot of fun. No it wasn't an option, he still had friends, he was with one right now.

"Hey Gin," he said, "you know you can come hang out in our common room don't you?"

"The 8th year one? No, I didn't think I was allowed."

"I'm pretty sure you'd be allowed to come visit your friends, at least I don't see why not."

Ginny broke into a grin. "So are you saying you want me to come hang out with you?"

"Yeah, I am." He returned her smile, but then it faded. "I miss you," he said seriously.

Ginny's heart ached. She knew he only meant he missed her as a friend and it hurt. She missed him so much more in so many different ways, but she knew they could never be together again. She was happy that Harry had finally found what made him happy but she still loved him. And that was exactly why she was going to push her own feelings aside and be there for him.

"I miss you too," she said finally, placing a small hand on top of his. "Of course I'll come visit."

When Harry left Gryffindor tower to head back to his own common room he felt much, much better. It hurt to know that his friends wouldn't treat him the same as they had before but he still had Ginny and he was looking forward to spending more time with her. He'd hardly seem her at all since the rebuild and even though he didn't like her as a girlfriend anymore he loved her like a sister.

He found the common room exactly as he left it, and again no one even acknowledged him as he crossed the room to sit on his sofa by the window. He picked up his book and resumed his previous position as if he hadn't even left, but this time he had no problem concentrating, because he knew that from now on he wasn't going to be alone anymore.


	8. A Shift In Relationships

As agreed, Ginny started to visit Harry in the 8th year common room. She was very impressed by the size of the place, and slightly jealous. The Gryffindor common room was far too overcrowded in her opinion, and she'd joked about moving all her belongings and sleeping on one of the sofas. Harry thought she may as well have, she now spent more time here than anywhere else. Not that he minded, with Ginny there he found that more and more people were willing to be around him.

At first it was just Ron and Hermione, he suspected Hermione thought it would be weird if it was just the two of them, but after a while Neville and Shaemus came to join them too. Granted they all spoke to Ginny more than himself but he found that he didn't actually mind, just the company was enough. He let himself laugh at their jokes and listen to their stories and by mid October it felt like things were almost back to the way they used to be. Almost.

One afternoon he was sitting in his usual spot, the sofa by the bay window, enjoying the company of his friends. Ron and Hermione weren't exactly being what you would call sociable but at least they were there. Shaemus and Neville had Ginny and Parvati in fits of laughter, and so while everyone else was pre-occupied Harry let his mind wander. As it often did these days he found it drifting to thoughts of Draco.

They'd hardly spoken to each other since that first morning, yet another person who was avoiding him, but Harry suspected it was for completely different reasons than everyone else. He knew Draco didn't think of him as a hero, hell the guy had seen him at his absolute lowest. No, Draco was just content to be with his little group of Slytherins and he supposed that was the way it was meant to be. He shifted in his seat so that he could steal a glance at the blonde, his friends wouldn't notice that he was no longer paying attention.

To his surprise he found Draco sitting alone by the fire. He looked as though he carried the weight of the world on his shoulders, his forehead creased in a frown as he stared into the leaping flames. He was sitting hunched over, a posture that struck Harry instantly as being the complete opposite from the carefree way he usually sat when lounging with his friends. Something was troubling him, that much was obvious, and Harry wished that he knew what so that he could help him. After all Draco had come to his aid in his time of need.

As his thoughts and gaze lingered on Draco he was suddenly distracted by loud voices coming from the doorway. Rhodry and the other Ravenclaws, Terry and Padma, had just come in and they were making a terrible noise. Harry didn't like Rhodry at all, ever since that first night when he had made his opinion of Draco quite clear, but it wasn't just that. The man was loud and rude and obnoxious, and he went out of his way to cause trouble. Not in the fun way like Fred and George did, or the Marauders, Rhodry's jokes were cruel and hurtful, and completely out of order. Put simply he was an arse, and right now he had that gleam in his eyes that conveyed he was indeed looking for trouble. Eyes that widened at the sight of the lonely Slytherin sat by the fire.

Motioning for his cronies to follow he strode purposefully over to Draco and stood towering over him, making sure to block his line if sight. To her credit, Padma apologised to the boys and hurried over to sit with her sister instead. Rhodry glared down at Draco.

"Move!" He commanded.

"Excuse me?" Asked Draco. The sun was in his eyes and he had to squint to look up at the Ravenclaw.

"What are you deaf as well as stupid? I said move, get lost, fuck off."

Draco sat up straight, he was not going to be talked to like that. Looking Rhodry straight in the eye he said "No. There's more than enough space for the three of us to sit here, and I have the same right to be here as you do."

"No you don't," Rhodry shot back, "and I don't care what you think, I want to sit here and I sure as hell won't tolerate the presence of a Death Eater," he spat. "You don't have your little followers with you today Malfoy, so I say get the fuck out of my face!"

Harry watched the exchange with horror and a brewing anger, but he knew Draco and he knew that he could stand up for himself. Any minute now he would hit back with some witty retort and a smirk. He watched with bated breath as the Slytherin stood up and reached for his wand, and for a moment Harry thought he might do something stupid, but thankfully he didn't. Instead Draco pocketed his wand and stepped around the Ravenclaws, and Rhodry continued to hurl abuse at him as he crossed the room and everyone else scurried out of his way.

Harry had had enough. He stood up angrily.

"That's enough Rhodry!" He shouted, trying and failing to control his anger.

His intervention did not have the effect he had hoped for, because Rhodry's evil grin only widened.

"Oh look everyone! It's the saviour!" He mocked.

"I said that's enough," Harry repeated. "You can't speak to him like that."

"What's it to you? Don't tell me you've switched sides?"

"There are no sides anymore," said Harry.

"Why are you defending him? You know better than anyone what he's done. Didn't you notice the way everyone scurried out of his way just then?"

"You know what you are Rhodry? You're a bully. Only a bully gets enjoyment out of hurting other people."

"No one cares what you think Saint Potter, don't think I haven't noticed that no one wants to be around you anymore, so I'm going to give you the same advice I gave your little buddy Malfoy over there, and I suggest you take it. Fuck the hell off!"

There was nothing Harry could say to that. He turned towards Draco who was still standing by the door, but when their eyes met, Draco turned and fled the room.

"Go on then," Rhodry called to Harry. "Run off after him."

Harry hesitated for a only a second before he did indeed run towards the door. It was raining heavily again but he didn't care that he'd left his jacket and wand upstairs. He just ran as fast as he could along the walkway, spotting Draco slip through the door at the other end.

"Draco wait!" He shouted over the howling of the wind.

Draco waited for him just inside the doorway. When Harry caught up with him he was soaked to the bone, his hair plastered to the side of his face and he was panting for breath.

"He shouldn't, have talked to you like that," he said breathlessly.

"So you said," Draco replied sarcastically, and despite everything that had just happened he smiled briefly before his features turned serious again. "You shouldn't have gotten involved, he's just turned on you now."

Harry waved him off. "It was only a matter of time before he stated on me, it is true what he said, people are avoiding me."

"I'm sorry," said Draco, and then after a pause he quietly added "thank you."

Harry's stomach gave a lurch at the two simple words, and then as if he only just realised where he was he blushed. He was stood in close proximity to Draco, his white shirt soaked through, and they were being nice to each other. Not just a polite nice but an actual caring for one another nice. He quickly cast a wandless spell to dry himself before turning back towards his companion.

To his surprise Draco was looking embarrassed too. He was staring at his feet and seemed to be contemplating something.

"Harry," he said, finally looking up to meet hazel eyes with his grey ones. "I was thinking... Well I just thought that... Well since neither of us are..." He stopped and took a deep breath. "It just seems a little stupid that we're both sitting about on our own most of the time when we could, you know, sort of hang out together, like we did at the rebuild."

Harry's responding grin was so wide that his cheeks hurt, but the mild pain was nothing compared to the way his heart was thudding in his chest and his head buzzed with excitement. It made a pleasant change not to be the one stuttering like an idiot for once, and he couldn't help but find it endearing in Draco.

"That'd be awesome!" He blurted out before he could stop himself. "I mean, yeah, I'd like that." He could practically feel Draco's relief at his answer. "Erm, I haven't had any dinner yet, do you wanna come with me?"

"Sure, although I don't think there's anything left in the Great Hall,"

Harry smiled mischievously "We're not going to the Great Hall," he said.

Draco had no idea where Harry was leading him. They'd passed the Great Hall and headed down the corridor he believed led to the Hufflepuff common room. Half way down the corridor at the bottom of the stairs they stopped in front of a picture of a bowl of fruit.

"What are you doing?" He asked worriedly when Harry reached forward and tickled the chin of the pear. He got his answer when the portrait swung open to reveal a doorway. Once inside everything started to make sense. They were in the kitchens. "How did you...?" He started to ask.

"Fred and George Weasley," Harry said as a way of explanation.

"Of course."

Harry grinned mischievously again. "I also know a secret passage into Hogsmeade and the Shrieking Shak."

"And I always thought you were a goody-two-shoes teachers pet sort of guy."

"Well you clearly didn't know me very well then did you." He'd meant it as a joke, but Draco had suddenly come over all melancholy.

"No, I didn't," he said, "but I'd like to get to know you now." He all of a sudden looked scared and nervous, not that much different from the way he had looked when Harry had encountered him at Malfoy Manor, and Harry fought the urge to reach out to him and tell him that everything was going to be ok.

"I'd like that too," he said instead, then he had to turn away to hide the blush that was starting to creep up his cheeks. "Kreacker!" He called suddenly.

"Yes Master Harry?"

Draco stared at the house elf in surprise. "Kreacker? He's yours?" He had heard about the Black family elf from his mother.

"Yeah he sort of came with the house," Harry shrugged.

"You mean Grimmauld Place?"

"Yeah, I live there, Sirius left it and everything else he owned to me in his will." He tried to keep his voice steady at the mention of his godfather.

"Oh," was all Draco could say.

"Could you get something for Draco and I to eat?" Harry asked, turning back to Kreacher.

"Mr Malfoy!" The elf exclaimed, as if he had only just now noticed him. "An honour it is to be of service to my true masters' blood."

"Thanks a lot," Harry grumbled, but Draco only laughed.

"Kreacher will be happy to bring food for Master Malfoy and his friend."

"And I really thought I was getting somewhere with him," Harry sighed exaggeratedly as he took a seat at one of the tables.

"Kreacher!" He called again before the elf could walk away, "could you fetch Winky for me please?"

"Harry Potter is asking for Winky?"

Winky still wore her tattered tea towel, and she stood staring at the floor, hands fidgeting.

"How are you?" Asked Harry.

"Winky is still being sad Harry Potter, but is stopped the drinking and is working hard."

"Why are you sad?" Draco asked, and Harry was surprised that he was talking to Winky at all.

"Winky is being sad since Dobby died. Kreacher is not being nice to Winky like Dobby did."

"Dobby's dead?" Breathed Draco, he hadn't known.

"Thank you Winky," Harry quickly intervened, "look after yourself ok?"

"What happened to him?" Draco asked once the female elf had gone.

"Your Aunt," Harry said quietly. "The knife she threw after us, it got Dobby. There was nothing we could do."

"I'm sorry to hear that, I always liked that elf." Harry was surprised. "What?" Draco asked, sounding offended, "I wasn't completely horrible you know."

"No, I know, it's not that. I just always thought most wizards didn't care about their house elfs."

"Most don't, but Dobby was different."

Harry smiled despite the overwhelming sadness he felt at the loss of his friend. "Yeah, he was."

The two men sat silently for a while, each dwelling on their own memories of Dobby. When Draco finally spoke again his tone was soft and gentle.

"I've never known anyone like you," he said.

"What do you mean?"

"The way you speak to them, like they're our equals. I can see why Dobby loved you. Why he... Died for you."

"Thanks," Harry said sadly. "It doesn't work for most house elfs of course."

Kreacher had just arrived with their food, and even though Harry thanked him he was completely ignored, the elf turning towards Draco instead.

"Is there anything else Kreacher can get for Mr Malfoy?"

"Yes, you can be a little nicer to your Master for a start, he just thanked you."

"Of course," Kreacher said, bowing low to Draco. "Is there anything else you require Mr Potter?"

"No, that will be all Kreacher."

As the two ate they fell into an easy conversation. They found that with no one else around it felt a lot like being at the rebuild again, and that they were comfortable with each other. They spoke openly about many things and Harry realised that they were right; there was a lot they didn't know about each other. There were still a few topics they were skirting over, Ginny being one, and they avoided any more talk about what had happened at the manor.

Still by the time they made it back to the 8th year tower they both felt that their relationship had shifted a little. Harry pointedly ignored the tiny voice in his head that said that he wanted more than just being friends, but he was content with the way things had turned out. Draco was feeling nothing short of ecstatic but he hid it well. He'd wanted to be close to Harry since the day they met in Madam Malkins all those years ago, and now, finally, he was getting what he wanted.


	9. Party Preparations

It was a Saturday morning, the morning of Halloween in fact, and Harry had decided that the one thing he absolutely did not want to do today was get up. It was silent in his dorm, so he assumed that either everyone was already awake and had gone downstairs or in Ron's case still asleep. He wondered where Draco was, if he was still asleep or if he was downstairs studying, or maybe he was in the shower. He liked the thought of that one the best.

The image of Draco in the shower filled his mind as he pictured his slim but toned body, his broad shoulders, strong thighs and milky smooth skin. His blonde hair would be plastered against his face and in his head he smiles at Harry, before teasingly trailing his hand down his own body. Harry mimicked the movement with his own hand, and before long he was lost in the ecstasy of his imaginary Draco. It didn't take much longer until he felt the heat coiling in his stomach and he came hard onto the bed sheets.

He lay back on his pillows, panting slightly. He had thought that now that he spent most of his time with Draco he would think less about him, not exactly sound logic, but he had been proven wrong anyway. As is turned out he thought about him even more than he had before, even when they were in the middle of a conversation he would find himself tuning out and just staring at those delicious looking lips. He'd try to cover it up quickly when he realised what he was doing and so far Draco hadn't said anything, so either he hadn't noticed or he didn't care. Maybe staying in bed wasn't the best idea after all, Harry thought.

After he got washed and dressed Harry headed downstairs. He supposed there was homework he could do or maybe Draco would have nothing planned for the day and they could do something together. When he reached the bottom of the stairs however it was apparent that everybody had plans for the day. Almost everyone had their jackets and scarfs on and Shaemus and Terry Boot seemed to be in charge of whatever it was that was going on.

"Ah Harry, there you are, you and Malfoy are of confectionary," said Shaemus as he approached him.

"We're on what now?"

"Confectionary, for the after party, don't tell me you've forgotten."

"Forgotten what? No one told me anything about an after party. What do you mean we're on confectionary?"

"Oh no one's told you. Hermione I told you to tell Harry!" Shaemus shouted across the room.

"Oh Harry I'm really sorry," Hermione said as she rushed up to him. "I meant to tell you last night but I got distracted by, well Ron and I..." She blushed. "Shaemus and Terry are throwing an after party tonight and I volunteered to help organise it. I meant to tell you but I sort of forgot. Anyway, I've put you and Draco in charge of confectionary so all you really need to do is get a bunch of stuff from Honedukes. Everyone has an assigned task you see and we'll get everything today at Hogsmeade."

"Right, well thanks for telling me then. Does Draco know?" Harry asked.

"Looks like it he's over by the door with his jacket on."

Harry scanned the room and sure enough Draco was by the door, clearly ready to go out.

"Right, well I'll just go get my stuff then." He ground out.

Despite the fact that he was annoyed at the whole situation he quickly hurried upstairs to get his own jacket and shoes and scarf, can't forget the scarf it was already bloody freezing outside, and rushed back down to join the crowd of people at the door.

"Harry! For a moment there I thought you weren't coming," said Draco when he joined them.

"I wasn't. Thanks for telling me Draco I had no idea we were going to Hogsmeade today."

"I didn't tell you?"

"No, you didn't." Harry was starting to feel rather annoyed at the lack of communication between him and, well everyone.

"Sorry, must have slipped my mind."

Damn it, Harry thought. It was hard to be annoyed at him when he apologised so easily, and when he looked so sexy, another part of his head provided.

"It's fine, just next time we have plans together I'd appreciate it if you told me first."

On the way down to the carriages he found himself walking with Ginny. Hermione had gone on ahead with Shaemus and Terry and Ron was no where to be found.

"So Ginny, how come you're allowed to come I thought it wasn't actually a Hogsmeade weekend?"

"I'm not," she said, grinning mischievously, "I'll be leaving you guys at the top of the stairs." She then leaned in so that no one could hear, even though everyone present knew she intended to sneak out anyway. "It's the statue of the one eyed witch right?"

Harry grinned back, so she was sneaking in via Honeydukes. "Yup that's the one."

As Harry and Ginny made their way along the corridor they continued to laugh and reminisce on the times Harry, Ron and Hermione had snuck around the castle. Draco was walking a few steps behind with Blaize Zabini, and they were watching the two closely.

"You sure they're not together anymore?" Zabini was asking.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure, Harry's not into her anymore."

Zabini grinned. "Then there's a chance for the both of us then," he said, nudging his friend with his elbow.

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Draco.

"Fine, continue to deny it, as for me I'm not going to miss this chance."

"You're gonna make a move on the Weaslette?"

Zabini shrugged. "Yeah, you know I've like her for years, and if Potter's out of the picture..."

They suddenly had to stop walking when Harry and Ginny stopped next to a statue of a one eyed witch and proceeded to hug each other. They just heard Harry saying "see you later then," and then Ginny disappeared around the back of it. The two Slytherins caught up with him.

"Is she not coming to Hogsmeade?" Zabini asked.

"Yeah, she's just not allowed to come, you know, not an 8th year."

"Oh yeah, I forgot, she spends so much time in our common room."

Harry was suspicious. "Do you have a problem with Ginny hanging out in our common room?"

Draco laughed, "I'm sure he has one problem when she's there."

Zabini shot him a glare that clearly said shut the hell up.

"No she's more than welcome," Zabini said.

When the three reached the carriages there was only one left, and it was already occupied by a rather preoccupied Ron and Hermione. Draco cleared his throat and they jumped apart. Harry climbed in and sat opposite them, followed by the two Slytherins. Ron gaped at them.

"What?" Draco asked defensively, but Ron only shook his head.

"I think he's a little shocked that us two notorious Slytherins have just gotten into a carriage with the golden trio without a moments hesitation," Zabini explained.

"Oh," was all Draco could say before turning towards Harry. "You don't mind if we're here do you?"

"Draco we're about to spend the day in Hogsmeade together, not to mention the fact that I've spent more time with you than anyone else lately, why would I mind us sharing a carriage?"

"Right, of course, but your friends don't mind either, do they?"

"No we don't Malf... Erm Draco," said Hermione.

Draco simply nodded and then the carriage started to move.

The five of them were mostly quiet on the journey as the carriage swayed and bumped along the pathway. Draco was starting to think that sitting next to Harry had been a bad idea, because every time the carriage swayed to the right, even just a little, he brushed up against the other man, and every time that he did it felt like an electrical current shot through his entire body. As much as he enjoyed the contact he felt guilty, it was obviously making Harry uncomfortable, the man was staring in the opposite direction, refusing to look at anyone. Draco didn't know why he felt disappointed, he knew nothing could never happen between them but he didn't particularly like the reminder either.

When they arrived at Hogsmeade the rest of the 8th years had already gathered together in a large group. Terry was reminding everyone of their tasks and he asked them all to meet at the Hogs Head at four o'clock. When everyone split up and headed off in their own directions Harry and Draco started to make their way to Honeydukes. For once the silence between them wasn't exactly comfortable.

"You ok?" Draco finally asked, "you seem sort of quiet."

"Im fine," Harry said, but he refused to meet the blondes eyes.

Draco decided not to push it. If Harry didn't want to talk about whatever was bothering him then that was his choice.

Once inside the sweet shop they both began to relax a little. They had grabbed a basket each at the door and begun filling them with an assortment of goodies. Harry had just turned around to say something to Draco when Ginny suddenly appeared in front of him from no where making him jump. She laughed.

"Sorry Harry, didn't mean to frighten you."

"Who said you could borrow my cloak?" He asked, but not angrily.

"Hermione. Here you can have it back, I don't need it any more."

"How are you getting back into the castle?"

"I'm sure I'll think of something. See yah!" She called as she left the building.

A few seconds later Draco approached him. "Is that an invisibility cloak?" He asked.

"Er yeah," said Harry.

"Well that explains a hell of a lot. Is it yours? Where did you get it?"

Harry laughed. "Yeah it's mine. It was my dad's and he left it with Dumbledore, when I came to Hogwarts Dumbledore gave it to me."

"That definitely explains a lot," said Draco.

"You said that already," Harry laughed.

When they were finished at Honeydukes the pair made their way to the Hogs Head to meet up with the others. From a distance they could see the Shrieking Shak. Suddenly Draco stopped.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"It was you," was all he said.

"Er what was me?"

"That day in third year, at the Shrieking Shak, that was you in your cloak wasn't it."

Harry tried to deny it. "I have no idea what you're talking about. The Shak's haunted, whatever chased you off it wasn't me."

"Aha, see, how did you know something chased me off!"

"Ron and Hermione told me," he shrugged.

"I know it was you Potter, you in your bloody cloak."

The look on Draco's face was too much and Harry couldn't hold it in any longer. He burst out laughing, clutching at his sides.

"You should have seen your face!" Was all he could say through the laughter.

Draco was about to start shouting at him saying that it really wasn't funny and how dare he pull a prank like that on him, but the way Harry's eyes sparkled when he laughed made him stop. It had been far too long since he'd seen Harry laugh like that, so he was just going to let him enjoy this moment. For now.

When they reached the Hogs Head most of their class mates were already there. Harry scanned the room for Ron and Hermione, thinking it was probably best he go sit with them for a while. He was completely surprised when he found them sitting at a table in the corner with none other than Pansy Parkinson. Harry and Draco looked at each other in shock then hurried over to them.

"What are you doing here Pans?" Draco asked as he took the seat opposite her.

"Blaize made me," she said, wrinkling her nose as if there was a bad smell.

"Where is he then?"

Pansy motioned her head towards the bar and both Draco and Harry turned round to look.

Blaize was at the bar and he was chatting to Ginny. He must have said something funny because she was giggling, her eyes sparkled and she was blushing. It was about time someone made her smile like that, Harry thought. As they watched, Blaize leaned in toward Ginny to whisper something to her. As he did his arm snaked around her waist but she didn't seem to mind, in fact she seemed to enjoy the contact. What they didn't expect to see was the Slytherin leaning in and placing a chaste kiss on her lips. Ginny's blush deepened, but she was smiling.

"About bloody time," Draco was saying as Harry finally sat down beside him.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Blaize has liked her for ages, years in fact."

Harry felt guilty, if it hadn't been for him they could have been together all this time. Draco mistook Harry's silence.

"You don't mind do you, I mean, you don't still like her in that way do you?"

"What, no of course not, definitely don't like her like that."

He caught Hermione's eye as he said it and she gave him a knowing smile, then he looked at Ron. Ron was still staring at his little sister, mouth hanging open in shock.

"You alright there mate?" Harry asked. Hermione had to nudge him with her elbow to gain his attention.

"What? Yeah, I'm good. What? How the hell did that happen?" He babbled.

Harry couldn't help but laugh at his friends reaction. "Well usually when two people like each other they flirt a little to see if the other person is interested," he said sarcastically "if it looks like they are..." He motioned towards the bar where Blaize and Ginny were still standing together.

"Is that how it works Potter," Draco said from beside him.

Harry caught Hermione's eye again before turning towards him. He was smirking in that way, the way that made Harry just want to grab him and kiss it right off his face. All of a sudden he felt hot a flustered.

"Yeah, something like that," he whispered, unable to take his eyes off those delectable lips.

"So how'd you two get on at Honedukes?" Hermione asked rather suddenly, and just like that the spell was broken.

Harry coughed. "Fine, we got tons of sweets and chocolate and novelty stuff." He was glad for the change of subject. He was even more glad when Draco asked if he would like a drink and headed off to the bar. Hermione smiled at him again and nodded towards Draco's retreating form. How did she always know everything?

When Draco came back with Blaize and Ginny in tow the couple sat down next to Harry.

"We have something to tell you," Ginny said, but Pansy cut her off.

"We know! The entire room saw you."

Ginny blushed, but smiled despite the Slytherin girls tone.

"Are you guys ok with it?" She asked, turning towards Ron and Hermione.

"Of course Gin," said Hermione.

"Ron?" She asked her brother.

"Sure, whatever makes you happy." He said.

Ginny visibly relaxed, she had clearly been worried about what her brother would think.

Harry leaned in towards her. "I'm happy for you too," he said.

After an hour or so it was time to head back to the castle. Everyone vacated the small inn at once, shouting farewell to Aberforth, and made their way through the village to the carriages. Ginny and Blaize joined Harry, Draco, Ron and Hermione in their carriage and Harry found himself in the same position as before; pointedly ignoring Draco every time he brushed up against him. When they arrived back at the castle everyone headed up to their tower to deposit all of their goodies and then came straight back down for the feast.

The feast was rather uneventful. All of the eighth years, and Ginny and Luna who were the only 7th years invited, were more exited about the after party. Towards the end of the meal Terry, Shaemus and Hermione just stood up and left the hall, not one of the teachers mentioned it, so either they were already aware of the plans or they didn't care. Harry was getting exited now, it was going to be a good night.


	10. Revelations

When the Halloween feast was over the 8th years (including Ginny and Luna) practically fled from the Great Hall in their hurry to get back to the tower for the after party. Harry was one of the first to make it back to the common room and when he pulled back the tapestry and entered the room he was greeted by Terry who handed him a glass of elderflower champagne. Harry thanked him for the champagne and walked further into the room.

Hermione and the others had done a splendid job with the decorating; the sofas had been transfigured into picnic benches filled with all kinds of food and drink including the stuff he and Draco had bought from Honedukes, and in the corner there was Shaemus sitting behind a huge DJ set, clearly in charge of the music for the night. There was also a disco ball hanging from the ceiling and the carpet was now a dance floor.

For the first half an hour or so while everyone was still arriving and getting their drinks they all just sort of milled around chatting, but after a while some people got up to dance and soon they had all drunk enough champagne to really begin enjoying themselves. For once everyone was mingling, not just sticking to their houses. Harry found himself chatting to Frances and Cassandra, his Hufflepuff friends, but his eyes kept getting drawn towards Draco who was talking to Goyle over by the fire. He also spotted Ginny and Blaize dancing together on the dance floor along with a few other couples.

After a few hours had past, and a lot more alcohol consumed, Pansy Parkinson suddenly stood up onto of one of the picnic tables and shouted for everyone's attention.

"I'm bored!" She declared, although she sounded far from it.

"Go to bed then!" someone called back.

Pansy only laughed, it was that creepy sort of laugh that usually made Harry's skin crawl.

"Nope, I have a better idea! I propose we play a game!"

"What pass the parcel? It's not a kids party you know!"

"I know that! I propose we play a drinking game."

"What did you have in mind?" Someone else called out to her.

"Never have I ever. It's quite simple really, we each take it in turns to say something that we've never done, if anyone has done that particular thing, they take a drink. Oh but there is one thing, the champagne you've all been drinking, I spiked it with veritaserum."

There was some gasps in the crowd.

"You stole from the potions lab?" Hermione asked, although she didn't know why she was surprised.

"Like you haven't" Ron murmured in her ear.

Hermione blushed. "That was different, we were twelve years old, and we thought we were helping the school, this is just for fun."

"So you all in then?" Pansy asked from her pedestal.

Some people shouted yes, others no even though they hadn't meant to, it appeared the veritaserum was already working.

"Alright then, everyone in a circle." Pansy commanded.

It took a few moments for everyone to get into position. Pansy handed everyone a self-refilling shot glass then she placed her wand in the middle of the circle and spun it.

"Whoever it lands on has to start," she explained.

It landed on Susan Bones, who was sat directly opposite her.

"I don't now what to ask!" The Hufflepuff said worriedly.

"Just start with the words 'never have I ever' and then say something. It can be anything, something really stupid it doesn't matter," said Pansy.

"Ok then, erm, never have I ever, erm, gotten drunk at Hogwarts before tonight."

Her glass stayed full but quite a few of the group took their first shot, and so the game carried on around the circle. Most of the questions were mundane things like never have I ever flown a broom or never have I ever failed at potions, no one seemed to want to ask anything too personal, but Pansy was about to change that. Just before Goyle's turn Harry noticed her whispering something to Blaize who was sat beside her. Blaize then whispered something to Goyle who nodded.

"Never 'ave I never," slurred Goyle, "fancied someone in this room."

Almost everyone took a drink and Harry immediately began to wonder who in this room Draco had fancied. Probably just Pansy, he thought.

Now it was Blaize's turn. "Never have I ever fancied a Gryffindor," he said, proceeded to down his shot while grinning across the room at his new Girlfriend.

Again Harry noted that Draco had taken a drink. Who had he fancied in Gryffindor?

"Never have I ever," started Pansy loudly, she was looking directly at Draco with that evil smile as she spoke, "fancied somebody of the same sex."

Draco groaned and was forced to take a drink for the third time in a row thanks to the veritaserum. It was obvious to him now that this had been her plan all along. As he threw back his head and swallowed the burning liquid he stole a split second glance at Harry, he wanted to know what his reaction was going to be. What he most definitely did not expect was to see Harry shooting back his drink too. There eyes met for the briefest of seconds before Draco realised that everyone was staring at him. No one else had noticed Harry taking his drink.

"Wait a minute, are you gay Malfoy?" Rhodry called out from the other side of the circle.

"Yes," Draco said immediately, then he thought bloody Pansy and her bloody veritaserum.

There were gasps all around and Draco felt his face grow hot. He threw a glare in Pansy's direction and she smirked at him, but he simply refused to look at anyone else.

"Draco dearest, it's your turn," she said mock sweetly.

"Never have I ever been outed during a drinking game," he said, throwing back his drink yet again. Merlin knows he needed the alcohol.

After that the game continued as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. The questions kept on coming and the drink kept on flowing, but Harry found that he wasn't really paying attention any more. The veritaserum insured that he took a drink at the right time even if he hadn't heard the question, but in his own head he was having a two way argument with himself. It went something along the lines of:

Draco's gay! I have a chance with him!

And the other part of him would say:

But that doesn't mean he's interested in me!

Then he would argue:

But he's fancied a Gryffindor! And someone in this room!

Then he would think:

But that could mean anyone!

Round and round in circles it went until he felt a sharp jab to his side.

"What!?" He asked rather forcefully.

"Erm Harry? The game's over, everyone's getting up look," Hermione said gently.

Harry looked around and sure enough most people had already left the circle.

"Oh I er, didn't notice."

"I know, a lot on your mind?" She asked innocently. She knew. He knew she knew but he didn't know how she knew.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he denied before standing up and throwing back his shot glass one last time. The enchantment had worn off and it stayed empty. I'm gonna need another drink he thought.

For the next little while Harry stayed next to the punch bowl, he needed more alcohol, that much he was sure of, lots and lots of alcohol. His head was still buzzing with questions and possibilities mixed with harsh tellings off that shouted stop getting your hopes up Harry you're only going to let yourself down! He had been so lost in thought that he hadn't even noticed Draco walking towards him.

"I should have known she was up to something," the Slytherin said when he reached his friend's side.

"Huh?" Was all Harry could ask.

"How much have you had to drink?" Draco asked.

"What? Oh erm, not sure anymore," Harry said honestly.

Draco shook his head. "I was just saying I should have known Pansy was up to something, when she organised that little game."

"Oh, yeah. Are you mad at her?" Asked Harry.

"I was at first, but I don't think I am anymore. It kinda feels good not having to hide it anymore, you know what I mean?"

Harry just shrugged.

Draco leaned in close then, close enough to whisper into Harry's ear. Harry could feel his breath on his cheek, and he fought ever so hard not to just tilt his head half an inch and capture the blonde's lips in his own. "But you don't know what I mean, do you?" He whispered "Everyone else might have been watching me Harry, but I saw you take that drink." A brief look of panic flickered through Harry's eyes. "Don't worry," Draco continued to whisper softly, "I won't tell anyone your secret."

Their eyes met and Draco held his gaze, even as he moved his head away to a less tempting distance. Harry swallowed the lump that had now formed in his throat and Draco's eyes flickered down to his Adam's apple momentarily.

"I think I have to go, Hermione she was wanting to, the homework so I," and with that Harry took off before he did something he might regret. Never in his life had he ever felt so hot or so flustered, or so horny. How was he going to live in the same dorm as Draco now?

Draco watched him flee with a sense of satisfaction. It all made sense to him now; how Harry hadn't wanted to get changed in front of him at the beginning of term, how he would babble sometimes and make no sense at all, how he was willing to put their differences aside and open up to him. Never in a million years had Draco thought that Harry would like him back, he had been content to just settle with being friends, but now, now he knew there was a whole new world of possibilities.

A month past and nothing seemed to change between Draco and Harry, at least not in the way they both wanted it to. To outsiders, well to observant ones like Hermione, it was obvious the two had become closer, and it was obvious how they felt about each other, but it was also obvious that neither of them had the courage to actually do anything about it. It seemed in this case that the Gryffindor in Harry gone on vacation.

Hermione always kept an eye on Harry, ever since the war had ended and he'd had a hard time dealing with everything, she'd felt it was her responsibility as a friend to look out for him. She knew he didn't need her to anymore, and so she had kept out of his way and just watched from a distance. She knew he was still having some trouble with some things, he hardly slept for example but then he'd always had trouble sleeping. She decided to just let him be, if he needed her help he would come to her, well she hoped he would.

Harry had gotten used to his own unusual sleep pattern. Most nights he would just stay awake as long as possible, until he practically passed out from exhaustion. Tonight was one such night. It was about mid December, and at around 2am he had slipped out of the dorm and come downstairs to the cooler common room. As always he sat on the sofa by the bay window and stared out into the darkness. It was calming, nothing moved, there was hardly a sound, and it was easy to clear his head from all thought. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, like he used to do when he was meditating after the war. He was so relaxed and in his own zone that he practically jumped out of his skin when a voice asked, "mind if I join you?"

He relaxed again when he realised it was just Draco.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," the blonde said.

"It's ok, I didn't hear you coming."

"Erm, would you like a hot chocolate, I'm gonna go make one," Draco offered.

"Sure, that would be nice, thanks," said Harry.

Draco went over to the kitchenette and Harry could hear him opening and closing cupboards and muttering a boiling spell. When he came back over to the sofa he had two mugs of steaming hot chocolate topped with cream, marsh mallows and chocolate sprinkles. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Perfectionist remember," said Draco.

Harry grinned. "How could I forget?"

They sat together in silence for a while nursing their drinks. The sweet liquid warmed Harry from the inside and he began to feel relaxed again. When the drink was done he put down his mug and sat back, practically sinking into the sofa. It felt so good.

"So what brings you down here at this early hour?" Draco finally asked.

"Same reason as you I'd wager, couldn't sleep," Harry answered.

"Oh I got to sleep alright, it was while I was asleep that I didn't enjoy," Draco said darkly.

Harry frowned. "Bad dreams?"

Draco nodded.

"Me too," Harry confessed.

Silence fell again. Neither were sure what to say to the other. Harry wanted to help Draco, he knew what it was like to suffer from nightmares, he had done so for most of his life, and now it seemed like there was finally a way he could repay the favour for what Draco had done for him during the rebuild.

"You know, Hermione told me that she read once that it helps to talk about them, the nightmares I mean."

"Do you think that really works?" Draco asked, sceptical.

"She's usually right about that kinda stuff."

"She's usually right about everything," mumbled Draco.

Harry snorted rather inelegantly, then turning serious he said, "I'll go first if you like."

Draco hesitated, then he gave a small nod.

Harry sat silently for a few moments gathering his thoughts. He hadn't spoken to anyone about these dreams, but he wanted Draco to trust him.

"I wouldn't really call them nightmares," he began. "In fact, sometimes I actually quite like them. I'm usually somewhere I like, like here at Hogwarts or at the Burrow or, well that's about it really. All my friends are there, and my family. My mum and dad are there," he said smiling, "and Sirius and Remus and Dumbledore, even Snape, everyone I ever loved." His face turned sad now, and Draco realised that everyone he'd mentioned were dead. "They ask me to go with them, to leave this world behind and to... I say no, that I have to stay here but, sometimes I'm not sure I'm making the right choice. Sometimes I wake up and I think, maybe I should have gone with them."

"You can't think that Harry, they're just dreams," said Draco forcefully.

Harry smiled sadly. "They're not though," he said, and then he paused, not sure if he should tell Draco or not. He decided if he really wanted them to be open with each other then maybe he should. "I'm going to tell you something, and I'm telling you because I think I can trust you," he said.

"You can trust me Harry,"

Harry nodded. "During the battle, here at Hogwarts, when Voldemort told me to come to him in the forest I...I went to him, and I... I let him kill me."

Draco's eyes flew open in shock. Whatever he had been expecting to hear it wasn't that.

"What do you mean you let him kill you?"

"I let him kill me, I stood in front of him and he cast Avada Kedavra."

"But then how did you survive? Again?"

"I didn't. I died. It's really hard to explain and it doesn't make much sense, and I don't even fully understand it myself but, I was given the chance to come back. In my head, at least I think it was in my head, I saw Dumbledore. I talked to him and he told me that I had a choice; I could come back and finish what I'd started or, I could go on."

"Go on?"

"Go with him. I could choose to die."

"But you chose to come back right?"

"Well yeah, I had to. Voldemort was still alive, and Nagini. I couldn't just leave everything the way it was. But now that it's over, now that I've done my job I, I sometimes wonder if I made the right choice. I sometimes think that, maybe I should have gone with them."

At first Draco didn't know what to say, so without thinking he reached out and took Harry's hand in his own.

"You should never think that Harry," he said. "You have people who love you, friends and family. The entire school stood up to fight for you. You didn't come back to finish a battle or to win a war, you came back for them. You might not think you have anything to live for Harry but believe me, you do."

He squeezed his hand in reassurance and at first he thought that Harry was going to pull away, but then Harry squeezed back and looked up at Draco for the first time since he'd finished his confession.

"Thank you, that means a lot."

Draco nodded again, and rubbed his thumb gently over the back of Harry's hand. For such an intimate gesture it felt so natural, just being here together like this felt like this was how it was always supposed to be between them, but somehow everything just got fucked up from the beginning. They stayed like that for a few moments before Harry spoke again.

"It's your turn," he said quietly.

Draco swallowed. "I'm not sure I want to now," he said.

Harry felt a little disappointed. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No I do want to tell you I just, it doesn't matter, you told me yours so its only fair."

He sat up straight, as if he was preparing himself. Harry thought that he was going to let go of his hand but he didn't.

"I have the same dream most nights," Draco began. "It always starts the same. I'm here at Hogwarts, and I'm," he swallowed again, this was going to be harder than he thought, most of the topics he was about to address they had both avoided so far. "I'm at the top of the astronomy tower." Harry nodded in understanding. "It's just like it was in real life, except Snape doesn't show up. It's me, I cast the spell. I kill him, and I watch him fall knowing that I've ended his life."

When he doesn't continue Harry squeezes his hand again. "It wasn't your fault Draco," he said.

"It was my fault, I let the Death Eaters into the castle, I cornered him. I cursed Katie Bell and I poisoned Weasley. Dumbledore was right, I had a choice and I chose the wrong one. He could have helped me, but I was too blind and too arrogant to see it."

"It wasn't exactly an easy choice to make Draco, you had to protect your family, I would have done the same."

Draco looked up at that. "You would?"

"I think so, if I thought I was doing the right thing."

"There's more. After I watch him fall I run, and I keep on running until I'm home, at the Manor. When I get there it's even more terrifying. There's screaming coming from the drawing room, and laughter, a cruel... well, you know who it is. I open the door and there's blood all over the floor, and she's lying there. Granger. She looks at me, pleading for help but I'm rooted to the spot, helpless. The only thing I can do is turn and run away again, and so I do.

"Then I'm back at Hogwarts, in the courtyard. Everyone is there, everyone I've ever known at school and all of, all of You Know Who's followers. And in the middle there's Hagrid, with you in his arms. I know it's a joke, that at any moment you'll jump up like you did in real life, but you don't, you just lie there, dead. That's usually when I wake up."

When he finished he bowed his head. He looked so sad, so lost and Harry felt like there was only one thing he could really do. Still holding Draco's left hand in his own right one he leaned forward and wrapped his arm around the other man. Draco automatically tensed at the contact, but then he relaxed into the embrace, and brought his own free arm up to wrap around Harry. They sat like that for some time, letting the comfort they found in each others arms wash away their fears and doubts.

When they finally let go Harry felt light headed from the entire situation. His body seemed to be acting of its own accord and he didn't have the will power to stop it. Letting go of Draco's hand he reached up and stroked his fringe out of his eyes so that he could look at him.

"I'm still here," he whispered to Draco.

"Don't ever leave me," Draco whispered back.

This was it, the perfect moment to show him how he really felt. He leaned forward ever so slightly, and just when they were about to close the space between them... loud voices came from the stairway. They jumped apart before whoever it was appeared at the bottom of the steps. Ernie and Justin were completely oblivious to Harry and Draco, and for that they were thankful.

"I didn't realise how late it was, or early, I should really go get ready for class," Harry said, standing up and brushing down his trousers.

"Yeah, I'll be up in a moment too," said Draco.

They shared a smile that was all at once sad yet hopeful, and as Harry ascended the stairs his thought was there is no way he was going to be able to deny his feelings any longer.


	11. It's Christmas!

The day before Christmas Eve the snow fell heavily covering Hogwarts in a thick white blanket. Draco was sat on the sofa by the window, and he was planning what he was going to do over the next two weeks. He had the entire place to himself, or at least he would do in about half an hour when everyone else left to go home for the Christmas holidays. At the moment they were all upstairs packing their things.

He was looking forward to the quiet Draco time. He hardly ever got any time to himself anymore and it would be good do all the things he couldn't with so many people around. So far he had decided on finishing all his homework assignments, thinking about Harry, going flying, thinking about Harry, oh and if he had a some spare time he might think about Harry some more.

His thoughts on his holiday plans were interrupted when he felt a dip in the sofa and he turned to find Harry sitting down beside him.

"Finished packing already?" He asked, turning towards him.

"Nope," Harry said cheerfully.

"Er, you do know the carriages leave in half an hour don't you?"

"Yup. Change of plan, I'm staying here for Christmas," Harry said.

Draco couldn't believe what he was hearing. "I thought you were staying with the Weasleys?" He asked.

"I was staying at the Burrow," answered Harry, "until Molly and Arthur decided that they're going to spend Christmas with Bill and Fleur. Blaize is taking Ginny to meet his mum and so I thought Ron and Hermione might like the place to themselves."

"That was kind of you. Not going back to Grimmauld Place then?"

"Didn't fancy spending Christmas on my own."

"Hey! There's nothing wrong with spending Christmas on your own," Draco said defensively, after all he had planned to do just that.

"I'm sure there's not," Harry said, smiling in a way that looked innocent but Draco could tell he was up to something. "I suppose if you'd rather not have my company over the next two weeks..."

"I didn't say I didn't want you here," Draco said testily. Harry was messing with him and he didn't like it.

"Good so it's settled then. Fancy a game of chess?"

The question threw Draco off guard. "What?"

"Chess, you know you command your knights to fight each other..."

"I know what chess is Potter." He didn't know why he was being so snappy but Harry's sudden change of plans had left him uneasy. He wasn't sure he could trust himself to be alone with him for so long.

Harry got up and picked up a pillow, placing it at one end of the table. When he sat down and looked up expectantly Draco sighed and got up to do the same.

"I should warn you I'm not very good at chess," said Harry.

"Looks like I'll finally beat you at something then."

Draco expected his words to sting but Harry only laughed. "Looks like it."

After about fifteen minutes the rest of the eighth years started to come down the stairs with their trunks and other belongings. Most of them ignored the two men sitting by the window, but they got a "see you later!" From Blaize and a "have a good Christmas Draco!" From Pansy. Hermione and Ron came to stand beside them and they had to stop their game so that Harry could get up to give Hermione a hug.

"You sure you'll be ok?" She asked worriedly.

"Yes, I'll be fine. You two go have fun."

Before he could pull away Hermione whispered "good luck," in her friend's ear.

Harry tried to look confused. "I have no idea what you're talking about," he whispered back.

"I'm sure you don't." She was smiling in that 'I know what you're up to' sort of way again, but before Harry could even ask she pulled away from him. "Have a good Christmas Draco," she called to the blonde still sitting at the chess table. Ron turned to look at her as though she'd grown an extra pair of legs.

"Why did you wish him a happy Christmas?"

"Everyone deserves a happy Christmas Ron, isn't that right Harry?"

Harry felt his cheeks growing hot and he wanted more than ever for this awkward moment to end. "Er, sure, of course."

Hermione only laughed and said "see you later then," before taking hold of her boyfriend's hand and leading him away. They were the last to leave the room, and once the tapestry fell into place Harry and Draco were alone.

Not knowing what else to do they finished their game of chess. Despite usually being pretty terrible at the game Harry held out against Draco for quite a while. He guessed all those times getting beaten by Ron had finally paid off, but in the end he inevitably lost. At the start of the game they had decided on 'loser makes tea' as the rules so Harry got up and stretched before making his way over to the kitchen.

"I should warn you I'm a pretty terrible cook," he called over his shoulder. "You'd think having cooked for the Dursleys since I was five I would have learned something by now, but I guess I just don't have the natural talent."

"You cooked for them when you were five?" Draco asked incredulously.

"Er yeah, it didn't take long to figure out that if I didn't make it then I wouldn't get any."

"That's awful! Didn't they know who you were?"

"Not really, and what they did know was what made them hate me in the first place. They hated magic, thought my mum and dad were freaks, so they tried to pretend it didn't exist. I never even knew I was a wizard until Hagrid showed up."

"Harry that's terrible! I never knew, and to think all those times..."

Harry knew what he was going to say and he really didn't want to start their holiday talking about how they used to hate each other. "It's ok, how were you supposed to know? No one did."

Draco felt bad so he stood up and came over to join Harry in the kitchen. "I'll make dinner," he said.

"You? Have you ever even cooked before?"

"Only a few times, but I'm amazing at everything I do remember." He was smirking again and Harry could not argue with that smirk.

"Ok then." He said, then began to feel uncomfortable from Draco's close proximity. "I'm er, just gonna go take a shower," he said before rushing off upstairs.

Draco watched him go feeling pleased with himself. It was fun seeing Harry getting all flustered, and he liked to think it was because if him. He knew he'd panicked when Harry first said he was staying for the holidays, but now that he'd gotten over the surprise he couldn't wait to see how things would play out. This was the perfect opportunity for him to test the waters a little. The next two weeks were definitely going to be fun.

Standing under the flow of the hot shower Harry tried to calm himself down. He couldn't keep getting flustered like that, it was too obvious. He didn't want to spoil everything right from the start. His plan was to take things slowly, ask innocent questions that might tell him what he wanted to know. He needed to keep a level head, and stop getting turned on every time the bloody man smiled at him.

Draco hadn't heard Harry coming back down the stairs and it wasn't until his nose was suddenly assaulted by the familiar sent of his shampoo that he realised he was standing right behind him. When he turned around he had to suppress a moan. Harry had changed into tight jeans and a black shirt, with the top few buttons left open so that a small amount of chest hair could be seen poking out the top. His hair was still damp and he smelt delicious.

"Dinners almost ready," he said, clearing his throat so that he could actually speak properly.

Harry smiled so brightly that Draco vowed he would make him dinner every day if it meant he could see that smile. After a few seconds Draco realised that he was staring, so clearing his throat again he picked up his wand and flicked it, and a bottle of firewiskey came whizzing down from upstairs.

"I had some left over from Halloween, " Draco explained, then took out two glasses from the cupboard and handed them to Harry. "Could you take these over to the table for me? Dinners almost ready."

Harry took the glasses and the bottle of firewiskey followed him over to the table. He poured a generous amount into each glass before sitting down to wait for Draco.

"Mmm it smells good," he said when Draco came over with the plates of food.

"It's nothing special, just penne carbonara."

While they ate they chatted amiably. When the meal was done they headed back over to the sofa and continued their conversation there. The alcohol was loosening their tongues and it felt like they could never run out of things to say to each other. At one point Draco had Harry laughing so hard he was clutching at his sides and struggling to breath. "If I knew you were this funny," he said between gasps, "I never would have said no to being your friend all those years ago." And just like that the atmosphere changed. Harry looked up too see a pained expression written across Draco's face.

"You have no idea how much I wanted that," the Slytherin said.

Harry was confused. "But I thought you hated me."

"I never hated you Harry I was angry with you. You rejected me, how did you expect me to feel? After a while though I wasn't angry with you anymore. I was just sad that we could never be friends, that's why I made a point of proving to myself and to you that we hated each other."

"I'm sorry," was all that Harry could say, and then he added "At least we're friends now".

"Yeah we are." Draco agreed.

After that the conversation turned back to less depressing subjects. They continued to drink the firewiskey, feeling more and more drunk with every glass. The more drunk he got the braver Draco began to feel, and the fact that his confession earlier hadn't scared Harry off gave him courage, so he decided to ask Harry about his relationship with Ginny.

"Well it didn't last very long for a start," said Harry. "I knew I liked her and I knew she liked me and one day we were both high on the victory of Gryffindor winning the house cup and she just sort of kissed me. I thought it was what I wanted, I only ended it to keep her safe, but after the war it just wasn't the same between us."

"Can I ask why?"

"You already know why, I didn't see her in that way anymore, I didn't see any woman in that way anymore."

Draco suppressed a smile. Finally they were getting to the answers he really wanted to know.

"When did you figure it all out?" He asked, hoping he wasn't pushing it too far.

"After the war Hermione made me do these meditation exercises to get my memory back," Harry started, he knew he had to be careful what he said from now on, he really really didn't want to fuck this up.

"You lost your memory?"

"Not my memory just, emotions and feelings and stuff, you saw what I was like. Anyway I did these meditations every night and the more I looked back on my life the more I realised that there were a lot of things I'd never had the time to think about. Finally being able to just focus on me for once made me realise a lot of things about myself, and other people, things I'd ignored or just never thought about before, my sexuality being one of them."

Draco was silent for a while, taking in what he'd just heard. "I remember what you were like at the rebuild, you were like a shadow of yourself. I didn't like it," he said.

"Neither did I."

"But you're better now right, you got all your feelings back and stuff?"

"Yeah, thanks to you mostly."

"Me?" Draco asked, surprised.

"Yeah, being around you helped. And you were there for me when I, you know, finally let it all out."

That night beside Dumbledore's grave still haunted Draco sometimes, hearing Harry keen like that had ripped at his own heart. He nodded, wanting to say something comforting, but before he could say anything Harry had changed the subject.

"What about you?" He asked, "when did you realise you were gay?"

Draco felt himself smiling despite the previous topic. "I knew right from the start. When we were thirteen Blaize and Theo would always go on about girls and Pansy was always flirting with me but I was never interested. I wasn't going to tell them but they figured it out for themselves in the end."

"How did they find out?"

Draco paused, not sure if he should continue. "There was this one guy I had an infatuation with," he said, shifting in his seat a little which unintentionally brought him closer to Harry. They were sat face to face, one leg tucked under the other in a position that mirrored each other. "Once they caught wind of that well the rest was obvious."

"Do you still like this guy?" Harry asked before he could stop himself.

Draco was surprised at the question, he hadn't expected Harry to be so forward about it.

"Well yeah," he said shrugging.

Harry felt disappointed, and slightly jealous, but he couldn't let it show. "Did you ever tell this guy you liked him?" He asked.

"No, I never knew he was into men until fairly recently," Draco said carefully, then he decided that he was sick of being careful, if the way the conversation was going was any indication then now was not the time to hold back. "If I did I would have said something about a year ago, when we became good friends."

Harry's heart raced, he had to be talking about him. He couldn't think what to say, and was it just his imagination or had Draco moved even closer? Or maybe he had moved.

"Maybe you could tell him now," he heard himself saying quietly, hopefully.

"I'd rather just show him," Draco whispered back, and finally, after all those years of waiting, he closed the gap between them and placed a small kiss on Harry's lips.

Harry felt like a fire had erupted inside of him, starting at the place where they were joined and slowly spreading down to his stomach. He had never in his life felt like this, so alive, so right. Draco's soft lips continued to caress his own and he brought an arm up to circle around his neck, his fingers reaching for the soft blonde hair. Draco gripped onto the front of Harry's shirt as the kiss deepened, tongues beginning to explore each other's mouths for the first time. It was new and electric and exciting and Harry never wanted this feeling to end. Eventually though the kiss slowed and they finally pulled away. Draco let go of Harry's shirt and instead twisted his fingers into Harry's own.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that," he whispered.

"Since you were thirteen?"

Draco laughed softly, "that was an educated guess. I never in a million years thought you would ever like me back," he said honestly.

"Neither did I until I realised that I'd never been able to stop thinking about you."

"What do you mean?" Draco asked, leaning back so that he could look at Harry properly.

"Ron and Hermione, they always said I was obsessed with you. I used to blame you for everything, and I always wanted to know if you were getting into trouble. It was only when I was looking back on my life that I realised there had been a lot more to it than that."

Draco couldn't hide his smile. "Everything makes a lot more sense now doesn't it?"

Harry nodded, and then he decided that he'd had enough of talking and wanted to do more of that lovely kissing thing they just did, so he pulled Draco closer and resumed their kiss. It wasn't any less spectacular the second time round, or the third or the fourth. They stayed awake well into the night kissing and finally getting to say the things that they really wanted to say. They fell asleep of the sofa, wrapped in each other's arms, and didn't awake until well into the following afternoon.


	12. When You're Feeling Cold

When Harry awoke his first thought was that he'd just had the most amazing dream. His second thought was that he must have fallen asleep on the sofa after having too much firewiskey the night before. His third and final thought before his eyes flew open was that there was someone behind him with their arm draped over him. He shifted so that he could turn his head and see if Draco was really there. Or maybe he was still dreaming? When he turned his head he was met with a pair of dazzling grey eyes. "You're awake!" He said with surprise.

"And so are you finally."

"Hey! I was having a good dream. Oh wait, I don't think that was a dream," he grinned.

"You know there's a test to see if you really are dreaming or not," Draco said, smirking again.

"No don't you dare pinch me," Harry said, laughing and trying to avoid Draco's hand that was now attacking his entire body with tiny little pinches that tickled more than they hurt.

"Ok ok, I believe you, I'm awake!" He cried through his laughter and Draco immediately relented, leaving Harry breathless in his arms.

"Now how about a proper good morning?" He asked, and without waiting for an answer he leaned down and captured Harry's lips just as he had done the night before.

Later on in the day, when the two finally decided that they should probably get up before it got dark again, they were trying to decide what they should do. Harry really didn't feel like chess again, and homework was definitely not an option. "How about a game of catch-the-snitch?" He suggested.

"In the snow?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, it'll be fun."

"It'll be bloody freezing!" He cried.

"Well if you haven't got any better ideas," Harry huffed.

He looks so cute when he's in a mood, thought Draco. "Alright, we'll go flying in the snow."

Harry's frown immediately disappeared and he jumped up off the sofa. When he came back from their bedroom he had two jackets, two hats, two scarves, two pairs of gloves and two pairs of boots. Draco couldn't help but laugh at him. If this was what it was going to be like for the next two weeks then it was definitely going to be fun.

It was snowing heavily when they got outside. They hardly spoke at all as they trudged through the snow, heads bent against the wind, and it was a relief when they finally made it to the changing rooms where their brooms were kept. Harry pulled out his Firebolt and then handed Draco his Nimbus 2001. Just as he was closing the cupboard door he stopped, put back his Firebolt and pulled out one of the other Nimbus 2001's. "We should make it fair," he said.

Outside the wind was still howling but once they were in the air all that mattered was that glorious sense of freedom. They lapped the pitch a few times, racing and dodging each other. They were having so much fun just flying around that Harry completely forgot about the snitch all together. A whole two hours they stayed out there until the sky began to turn dark. By then they were soaked to the bone and freezing cold but neither had really noticed, the adrenaline pumping through their bodies had seen to that.

The cold finally hit them when they got back to the changing rooms. Harry peeled off his soaking wet cloak and hung it up on one of the hooks. "Ugh, I could really do with a hot shower right now," he said, bending down to untie his boots so that he could use a drying charm on them too. When Draco didn't respond he stood up and turned around to look at him. He was just standing there, staring, an unreadable expression on his face. "Are you ok?" He asked.

"What? Oh yeah. A shower seems like not such a bad idea right now, don't you think?" Draco asked, still staring at the other man.

"Um," was all that Harry could say.

Draco was walking toward him now, never breaking their eye contact once. He could feel his heart beat begin to race again and he was all of a sudden hot and cold at once. He wanted to reach out and grab him because in his opinion he was walking far too slow, but at the same time he couldn't move. How was it that Draco was always able to do that to him? When he was finally stood in front of him Harry reached up and untied his soaking wet cloak, letting it fall to the ground. Before he could do anything else though Draco had wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer, leaning in to claim what was finally his.

The kiss was sloppy and wet. Both men were breathless before it had even begun and with every passing moment it became more and more intense. Harry let his hands roam the other man's body, and when he came to the bottom of his sweater he lifted it up a little so that he could feel his skin beneath his fingers. Before he could pull it any further though Draco broke their kiss and stopped him.

"What's the matter?" Harry asked.

"Nothing it's just... Well you'll see."

He crossed his arms and pulled his sweater off himself, taking his shirt with it. As soon as he did Harry could see exactly why he had stopped. Right across Draco's torso from his right shoulder to his left hip was a long white scar. Seeing it made Harry feel sick. He had done that, he had almost killed Draco using a spell he didn't even know, and now the evidence was staring him in the face. He opened his mouth to say something, anything, but it had gone dry as a bone.

"Merlin Draco, I'm so sorry," he choked, "I'm so... I could have killed you! I'm so sorry." His voice had risen in panic, how could he have been so stupid? "I'm..." He paused to calm his breathing. "I am so sorry," he said again, calmer this time. "How can you ever forgive me for what I did to you?"

"I've waited two and a half years for that apology," Draco said stiffly.

Harry let his head fall and he stared at the floor. He'd ruined everything, any relationship they might have had was doomed from the start because he'd been a hot headed fool. He should have realised. He was such an idiot for getting his hopes up. Part of him wanted to run, to grab his cloak and make for the door, but he stayed there, rooted to the spot again.

"I've already forgiven you." Draco said softy.

Harry mustn't have heard him right, but when he looked up to meet Draco's eyes they weren't angry or even sad. They were sincere.

"There has to be something I can do to make it up to you," he said desperately.

"Oh there is, we can start with that shower we were about to have."

Harry just gaped at the man smirking at him, who let out a bark of laughter at his reaction.

"Harry believe it or not I knew this topic would come up sooner or later. After everything the two of us have been through I still want to be with you, doesn't that tell you something?"

"It tells me you're barking mad," said Harry, smiling for the first time since they'd come inside.

"Maybe just a little," said Draco, and he stretched out his hand to pull Harry towards him, wrapping him in his strong arms once more.

There was no need to say anymore. Harry wanted Draco, and if Draco still wanted him after what he did then who was he to argue. And arguing was the last thing on his mind when he was suddenly assaulted by the glorious feeling of lips against lips, tongue against tongue and teeth clattering as their kiss grew more passionate. Draco waisted no time in disposing Harry of his top garments, and then slowly, teasingly trailed his hand down his chest and stomach to rest at the top of his trousers.

His nimble fingers made quick work of the belt and he pushed at the fabric until it fell to the floor. Harry stepped out of them, never breaking the kiss while his body moved, and then he pressed forward, desperate to feel Draco's body against his own again. The Slytherin let out a low moan at the contact before quickly undoing his own trousers and stepping away to take them off. Harry couldn't believe that he was actually here, that he was actually doing this, that Draco was actually standing in front of him in nothing but his underwear and was extending him his hand.

"Come on," he said, and led Harry by the hand to the nearest shower.

As they waited for the freezing cold water to heat up Draco took Harry in his arms once more. His kisses were lazy this time, as if he were trying to savour every moment, every feeling and flavour. His hands roamed Harry's body, loving the feel of his smooth flesh and hard muscles. When they got to the top of his boxers he stopped and broke the kiss.

"Are you sure you're ok with this?" He asked, suddenly worried that he was moving to fast.

"If you stop now I will jinx you," Harry said breathlessly.

With a short laugh Draco nodded, and slowly, gently, as though he were unwrapping a precious gift, relieved Harry of his underwear. He stole a quick glance down, not wanting to make it obvious, and the sight of Harry's thick hard cock made his mouth water. He needed to touch it, to feel it between his fingers. His hand moved of it own accord, his fingers just gently brushing against it at first before he wrapped them around the shaft. Harry let out a loud moan. He had waited far too long for this.

Steam was starting to rise from the shower behind them now and Harry felt himself shiver involuntarily. He no longer felt cold, but the prospect of a steamy shower with a naked Draco coupled with the feeling of what he was doing to him right now was almost too much, and he didn't want to wait a moment longer. It took all of his resolve to pull away, and Draco seemed disappointed until Harry made quick work of his own underwear and pulled him into the steamy water.

The fact that Harry had taken control of the situation not only turned Draco on even more but it spurred him to take it back. In an instant he had backed Harry up against the cold tiles, his hands places at either side of his head, and proceeded to assault him with his mouth again. He sucked hard on Harry's bottom lip, nipping it slightly before plunging his tongue inside and battling against Harry's own. The sound of their moans echoed off the walls so that it sounded like the room was filled with Harrys and Dracos.

Harry let his hands explore the blonde's body for the first time as Draco's mouth moved from his lips to his neck. His creamy skin was silky smooth, just as he'd imagined. He explored his chest, his muscled stomach, the base of his back and down to his tight bum. Only then did he allow himself to reach for his prize. Finally he let his hand wrap around Draco's manhood, and the Slytherin immediately bucked against him, his teeth biting into the flesh on Harry's shoulder. The motion caused Harry's hand to rub against his own straining cock, and the friction it caused was incredible. He'd never imagined that a mere touch could send him aching for more.

His reaction was not lost on Draco, he'd clearly left him neglected for too long. Now using just one arm to prop himself up he brought his other hand down to meet Harry's. There was awkward fumbling for a few moments as they both tried to stoke each other until Draco said, "here, let me."

Harry let go and Draco took them both in his hand. The feeling of Draco's cock rubbing against his own as his hand stoked them together was almost too much, and he knew he wouldn't be able to last much longer. His legs were shaking now, and he clutched onto Draco's waist, afraid to let go. He could feel the heat beginning to coil in his stomach, his entire body tensing. In a moments blind passion he reached up to kiss Draco fiercely, it was sloppy and wet but he didn't care. His breath was coming in short, shuddering gasps that shook his entire body. When Draco bit down hard on his bottom lip he felt the last of his energy leave him as he came hard, his vision reduced to nothing but black for a few glorious moments.

When he opened his eyes again he saw that Draco was slumped against him, panting and struggling to hold himself up. The sticky substance on both their stomachs showed that Draco must have come at the same time.

"That was incredible," the Slytherin panted.

Harry let out a feeble laugh. All of his energy was gone and all he wanted to do now was to curl up by the fire with Draco in his arms.

"Good job we're in the shower," Draco continued, and then forcing himself to stand up straight he took Harry's hand and pulled him under the jet of water. They no longer needed it for the heat, but they could definitely do with a good clean.

Once they were washed and had dried their clothes with a drying charm they dressed and made their way to the door. It had finally stopped snowing outside, although they still had to huddle against the wind. Harry thought again of the hot fire in the common room, and the delicious hot chocolates Draco made, and wanting nothing more than to lie in his arms until they grew sleepy.

When they got back to the common room they did just that, and at the stroke of midnight, officially Christmas Day, they wished each other a Merry Christmas before heading off to bed. Harry lay awake in his own bed a little while, thinking that for once, it really was going to be Merry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: This was my first ever smut! Please be gentle with me.
> 
> Morgorah


	13. Merry Christmas

Harry awoke on Christmas morning feeling happy and content. He had stayed awake well into the small hours of the morning, talking with Draco about everything, anything and everything in between, and had then enjoyed a full, undisturbed night's sleep. He lay still in his bed, enjoying the comfort and warmth, when he suddenly realised it was Christmas morning!

After jumping out of his bed and hastily pulling on socks and a jumper, he made his way downstairs to find Draco already sitting amongst his open presents by the Christmas tree.

"What time is it?" he asked sleepily.

"Gone 12," Draco replied with a fond smile, but then his features turned guilty. "I er was going to wait for you, but I wasn't sure if you were actually going to get up at all, and I just couldn't wait any longer."

"Sorry," Harry replied, "If I'd known you were waiting…"

"You would have slept in past 12 anyway" Draco interrupted, knowing Harry all too well. "You'll just have to make it up to me; a good morning kiss ought to be a good start."

Harry, who had made his way over and was now knelt beside Draco, hummed softly. "That I can do," he said, as he placed a soft kiss on Draco's lips. Draco instantly deepened the kiss, cradling the back of Harry's head to pull him closer.

"Merry Christmas," he said softly once they pulled apart.

"Merry Christmas Draco," Harry replied. "So what did you get?" He asked, gesturing to Draco's opened presents.

Draco spent the next ten minutes showing Harry the gifts he had received from his mother: A study kit (quills, ink, parchment etc.); a large bottle of firewhiskey; a small leather pouch with his initials beautifully embroidered onto it; and stunning new quidditch robes that he simply couldn't wait to try out later. Harry was a little embarrassed, knowing his own gifts would seem inadequate next to those.

"Well go on then," Draco encouraged, "open yours."

Harry's first present was a book, surprise surprise from Hermione. It was entitled 'Your Future Career in the Wizarding World.' (Hermione had been nagging at Ron and Harry for quite some time now. You have to think seriously about your futures now that school is almost over,) a very practical gift, as always.

There was the usual hand knitted jumper from Mrs Weasley, some flavour changing candy canes from Ginny, and Ron's gift was pretty cool; a miniature quidditch set: 22 mini figurines riding miniature brooms; 6 mini goal posts; two cute little bludgers, a quaffle; and of course, a teeny tiny golden snitch.

"You wanna have a go?" He asked Draco when he saw him eyeing it up.

They had so much fun playing with the mini quidditch set that they completely forgot about their own presents to each other. It was only when Harry was forced to stop by the sound of his stomach growling for the umpteenth time that he noticed the two unopened parcels still sat by the tree. He grabbed them quickly and sat his own one down on the table. He was both excited and nervous about giving Draco his gift, what if he didn't like it? What if it wasn't enough? What if it was too much?

Draco pulled off the red and gold wrapping, removed the lid and found himself smiling at the golden snitch Harry had bought for him. Of course he had gone for a snitch, the obvious reason being they were both seekers, past opponents, and still enjoyed a good game of catch the snitch (in the snow) together, but there was more to the gift. Draco felt his breath catch when he spotted the delicate picture of a stag and a dire wolf engraved onto the golden surface.

Having only just confessed their true feelings for one another no more than 48 hours ago Draco realised that Harry would have gotten this gift made for him while they were still just friends. The thought that he would do something so special and meaningful for him made his heart soar.

"Thank you," he breathed.

"You really like it?" Harry asked uncertainly.

"Yes, I love it, thank you."

The sincerity in his voice was clear. He the reached for the small box on the table and handed it to Harry.

"I er, didn't actually buy you anything, but I really hope you like it," he said nervously.

Harry opened the small black box to find a small, silver circlet encased in fine black silk. He gently lifted it free to examine it, and found that not only did it look really really old; but that it was marked with the Black family crest. Harry felt a lump in his throat.

"I know you've inherited all of Sirius' things, and you've probably got lots of trinkets like this, but this one belonged to my mother, and she gave it to me. I want you to have it."

Harry was beyond moved. He slipped the circlet onto his wrist then turned to face Draco.

"Thank you," he said simply, "This means so much to me, not because it's an heirloom, but because it's yours. I'm truly touched," he said, feeling a little overwhelmed at how much this simple gift had moved him.

"You're most welcome," Draco said warmly.

The rest of the afternoon was spent snuggling on the sofa, kissing, cuddling, drinking Draco's signature hot chocolate, and they had an awesome mini quidditch tournament with Harry's new set. As much as Draco really wanted to try out his new robes, it really was not the weather for flying.

Towards 5 O'clock Draco broke open the firewhiskey. They'd already had a couple of glasses each and were just debating who should cook dinner when an owl suddenly arrived. It was from the headmistress, inviting them to the Christmas dinner. It was not mandatory that they attend, but since neither of them could be bothered cooking, they decided to go along.

When they arrived at the Great Hall they instantly regretted their decision. The four tables had been pushed aside and in the middle stood one solitary table with McGonagall at the head. Hagrid and Professor Slughorn sat at either side of her and there were just 6 other students at the table, leaving two empty chairs on one side for Harry and Draco. For some reason, Harry had expected there to be at least a few more students there.

As if she had cast a legilimency spell McGonagall suddenly said "I did invite all students who remained for the holidays, but as my message said, it was not mandatory. It would appear that the other students have found somewhere more preferable to enjoy their Christmas dinner. Perhaps Aberforth will have a few extra roasts to cook this evening."

Harry agreed. That would certainly seem the most likely case, and he berated himself for not thinking of it too.

Once Harry and Draco had taken their seats, the first course of the meal appeared on the table. The company were quiet for a while, the only sound a quiet conversation between Slughorn and a 4th year Slytherin boy. After a while McGonagall finally spoke again.

"I have to say I am very impressed with you boys," she said, nodding her head in the direction of the two senior students. "I half expected you to have at least tried to hex each other by now, but it looks as though you are getting on quite amicably."

Harry blushed, and Draco coughed.

"Well, we've let bygone's be bygone's professor, I mean Headmistress, and put the past behind us, Harry and I are friends now," said Draco.

Harry simply blushed all the more, and when he chanced a glance at Draco the git was smirking. He suddenly realised McGonagall was still watching him, expecting some kind of input from him.

"Er, yeah," he fumbled, "we're friends now so you know, getting on fine."

"Real smooth," Draco whispered in his ear. His breath tickled the skin of Harry's neck, and he felt like there was no way his face could possibly get any hotterr. That was until he noticed that the git was still smirking.

Draco was quite enjoying seeing Harry get all hot under the collar, so he reached under the table and gave his right knee a small squeeze. Harry to squeaked.

"You alright there 'Arry?" Asked Hagrid.

"Fine Hagrid, I'm just fine," Harry replied hastily, feeling more than a little flustered.

"Yes, you are," Draco drawled in his ear.

So that was how Draco wanted to play? Well two can play at that game. Seeing as they were both now adults, Harry and Draco had been allowed to bring their firewhiskey to the dinner. Harry took a large gulp, emptied his glass, and tapped it with his wand to refill it again. He was going to need a lot more of it if he was going to find the Gryffindor courage to meet Draco in this particular battlefield.

The rest of the meal went by in a blur. Draco was flirting with him outrageously, and the more Harry ate and drank and relaxed the more he flirted back. By the time the meal was coming to an end they had almost forgotten about the other occupants of the table: teasing touches, whispered words, and incredulous innuendos passing between them. It was all getting to be too much, and Harry suddenly wished that they were back in the common room so they were actually able to do something about it.

After what felt like hours of torture the final empty dishes disappeared from the table and McGonagall stood to address her guests. Harry didn't know if it was his guilty conscience or what, but he swore that she looked right at him when she said "Now I am sure you all have much more exciting things to be doing with the rest of your Christmas evening, so I shall let you all go and spend it however you wish, with whomever you wish." Her eyes flickered momentarily to Draco. She knew, Harry knew she knew, but no matter how much he willed them not to, images rushed unbidden to his mind of the things he so badly wanted to be doing with that particular blonde Slytherin. He coughed when said blonde slipped a hand onto his thigh. They needed to get out of there, and fast.

There was no pretence between the pair as they hurriedly made their way back to the senior's common room. Harry had barely closed the door behind him when Draco rounded on him.

"You have no idea what you were doing to me down there," he grunted.

Harry had hoped to come back with some kind of witty retort, or at least point out the unintended pun, but all he could manage was a spluttered "What I was doing to you? Merlin, Draco!"

Anything else that Harry had to say was cut short as Draco shoved him against the door, attacking him with his lips. Harry groaned at the contact, and wasted no time in wrapping his arms around his neck, pulling him even closer. Both men were already gasping for breath as their bodies came flush against each other, their cocks rubbing slightly.

Draco had been thinking of this all day. After yesterday's hot shower he was worried that he was moving too fast, and he didn't want to scare Harry off, but as the day wore on, and their kisses had grown more intense, and the more firewhiskey he had consumed, Draco had felt his resolve slipping. Seeing Harry all hot and flustered had been too good to resist, even though it had resulted in himself getting a little flustered too.

The moment Harry had shut that door his resolve had snapped. He needed to feel Harry beneath him, to taste those delicious lips again. And now they were here, practically grinding against one another as he pinned Harry to the door, their tongues dancing, their hands seeking, but it still wasn't enough. He needed more.

He managed to peel himself off and hold out a hand. Harry took it and let himself be led over to the sofas by the fire where the flames were roaring. Their glasses from earlier were still there, and with a flick of his wand Draco refilled them and handed one to Harry.

"To flirting in front of our teachers," he toasted, with a cheeky glint in his eye.

Harry spluttered, but Draco, watching him closely, just winked.

"You look so cute when you get all flustered," he said innocently, cocking his head as if he had only just noticed it.

"Well that may be," Harry shot back, "but the more blood that rushes to my face the less blood elsewhere."

Draco laughed casually, and then he took the glass back off Harry before he'd even had a sip. He set them both back onto the table and said "Oh I beg to differ," as he pushed him back gently and leaned in for a lingering kiss.

Finally they were alone and in each other's arms. There was nothing to stop them, not even the thought that technically they had only been together for two days. They were already so close emotionally anyways; it was about time their bodies caught up.

He let his lips trail from Harry's and move to his neck, eliciting a delicious moan from the Gryffindor. His hands roamed, reaching for the bottom of Harry's jumper so that he could feel the soft skin underneath. It was indeed soft and warm and smooth, but it still wasn't enough, he needed to taste the flesh, so he pushed himself up and off of the warm body below.

Moments later both men's upper garment were strewn across the floor and Draco had climbed onto Harry's lap, straddling him. They were kissing passionately again, Harry with his arms wrapped around Draco's neck, Draco clutching at Harry's waste, and this was it; Harry was his for the taking.

Draco's mouth wandered south again, his tongue flicking out to lick at Harry's nipple on the way down. Oh the noises that Harry made, Draco just couldn't get enough of them; he had to make him make more of those delectable sounds. Hands firmly around his waist he slipped off his lap and knelt before him. His hands shook as he reached for the button on Harry's trousers, and Harry thought that it was cute how he had come over all nervous. There was no need to be. Harry wanted this just as much as he did, so he reached down and helped remove his trousers and under ware, lifting his hips and never taking his eyes off Draco for a second.

Draco groaned aloud at the sight of Harry's hard cock before him, and he tentatively reached out his hand to wrap it around the smooth flesh. Slowly he began to move it up and down, and yes, there they were, more of those delicious sounds! And speaking of delicious…

Harry's eyes flew open when the warm hand was removed, but they soon fluttered closed again when it was replaced by Draco's hot, wet mouth. Oh my Merlin he was in heaven, he had never felt anything like it. He could feel Draco's tongue sliding up and down his length, swirling around the head, and as he sucked and licked he brought a hand up to cup Harry's balls. It was all too much, the sensations were overwhelming, and there was absolutely no way he was going to last any amount of time. He wasn't even aware of all the little sounds he was making again, the ones that were making Draco's own cock strain against his trousers.

Harry flung his head back as he felt the familiar heat coil in his stomach, but it was already so much more intense than he had ever felt before. He was practically thrusting into Draco's mouth, desperate for release, and Draco was taking it. He hardly even noticed that Draco had removed his hands until he felt a soft hum around his cock.

When he opened his eyes, the sight before him was what made him come completely undone; Draco's beautiful blonde head bobbing up and down, lips firmly around Harry, and he was frantically stroking himself, clearly just as desperate for release as Harry was. He hadn't realised just how much seeing Draco touch himself would turn him on, but it was pretty clear when he finally spilled his load, crying Draco's name along with some choice profanities.

He felt Draco slump against him a few moments later following a loud cry that signalled his own release. Harry ran his fingers through the ruffled blonde hair that he was slowly becoming obsessed with, (who was he kidding, he'd always been obsessed by it,) and wanted nothing more than to curl up in his arms.

They didn't move for some time, but then Draco stood up, picked up his wand and cast a cleansing charm on them both. Silently he held out his hand which Harry took and let himself be led upstairs to their dorm room. It only just hit him how incredibly tired he was after all the food and drink and sex. He was so tired that he didn't even protest when Draco kissed him goodnight and climbed into his own four poster bed. Harry followed suit, closing the curtains around his bed and lay there in the silence. Hovering on the edge of oblivion he lifted a finger to his lips where Draco's had been just moments before. He closed his eyes, smiled to himself, and let sleep take him.


	14. The First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Sex! This chapter is pretty much just sex :D

Outside the large bay widow of the Senior Common Room soft white snowflakes fell against the dark night sky. The hot chocolate in his hands and soft pillows at his back enveloped Harry in a comfortable and familiar warmth. It had been a while since he'd crept down here to enjoy the darkness and the silence. The solitude was giving him the perfect opportunity to reflect on the past week.

What a week it had been. He almost couldn't believe just how comfortable he and Draco had become with each other. Looking back over the long journey they had taken to get to this point it all just seemed so surreal, yet at the same time, it just made so much sense. Of course it was Draco; it had always been Draco, he just hadn't figured that out until now.

It hadn't taken him long to realise that not only did this man turn him on in a way that he could ever have imagined, but that he always made Harry feel so incredibly special. Not in the Chosen-One-Hero-of-the-Wizarding-World kind of way that other people treated him like, but something entirely different and new. Draco had a tenderness about him that had taken Harry utterly by surprise.

It was the little light touches that barely grazed his skin and the silent words that were so perfectly readable in those expressive grey eyes that sent shivers down Harry's spine. It didn't really matter what they were doing; flying, studying, cuddling or deep in conversation, Draco always found little ways to make Harry feel like every moment was special, and now that he was taking the time to think about it he realised that he'd been making him feel that way for quite some time. Even back at the rebuild the time they had spent together had just felt so different than with anyone else; like it was a gift they had been given and that they were set apart from the world somehow. It was like something from a fairy tale and Harry was loving every second of it.

There had been many highlights to the first week of their holiday. After what Harry decided was undoubtedly the best Christmas Day he had ever had (embarrassingly flirtatious dinner in front of teachers included) he wondered how it could possibly get any better, but each day had been filled with so much joy and comfort and just so much fun that Harry was beginning to wonder if it were actually real at all.

On the Monday the weather had cleared and Draco had gotten to try on his new robes. He had looked absolutely stunning in them. They had tried a game of catch the snitch, but Harry had been so distracted by the way the soft material glided over Draco's body that the game was over rather quickly. He hadn't minded, especially when they had stopped in the changing rooms to warm up in the showers just as they had done two days previously.

The next day they had decided to make a start on their studying. The library was all but deserted and Harry had relished in every secretive brush of Draco's leg against his own under the table, and each graze of fingers and intense gaze before they would blush and turn their attentions back to their parchments. A few students had come and gone, but none had really paid them any attention, and again, Harry had loved it.

He loved that he was getting to know more and more about Draco with every passing day. He was genuinely fascinated by him, often completely losing track of time as he listened to stories of his childhood and confessions of his hopes and dreams for the future. Everything that he and Ron and Hermione had thought about Draco had been just so completely wrong, and he felt guilty for judging him in the way that they had, and although he couldn't change that now, he was more than happy to finally get to know the real Draco Malfoy. And even better, it wasn't just his mind but his body that he had the privilege to get to know too. He was starting to learn where Draco's sensitive parts were, where to touch to make him whimper and moan, and most of all he loved to see this customarily poised and composed man come completely undone, just for him. He loved the way he looked, the way he smelt, the way he tasted, and there was still so much more to discover.

As the week wore on Harry had begun to feel torn. There was no denying the way Draco was making him feel, and there were times when he just wanted to give his all to the man, no holding back, but he was also very much aware that this was all new to him. He had never been with a man before; he hadn't been with anyone before, and the prospect was still intimidating. He may be a sappy get for thinking it but taking that final step wasn't just about giving his body, it was the emotional implications that went along with it. Oh Harry wanted Draco more than anything in his life right now, but that made him vulnerable, and he hadn't been able to take that final step because he was still afraid of being vulnerable again.

"Can't sleep?"

The voice from the stairs startled him and broke through his trail of thoughts. His head whipped round to find, of course, Draco smiling at him from the doorway. How was he always able to sneak up on him like that? He nodded softly and Draco made his way over, slipping onto the sofa and automatically wrapping his arms around him. Harry set his mug down on the table and turned to face him.

"No nightmares," he assured, seeing the concerned look on Draco's face, "just had a lot on my mind. "

"Like what?" Draco asked. There was nothing mocking about his question, he genuinely seemed concerned. Harry had thought it would take some getting used to, this caring side of Draco, but he had quickly learned that once you really got to know him, he was genuinely a very sincere person, with those he chose to be anyway. Harry had felt a little flutter when he'd realised that he was now one of those people.

Drawing his attention back to him he answered "You mostly," with a small blush colouring the tips of his ears at his honesty.

"Good," Draco smiled, and then he softly caressed Harry's chin and leant in to kiss him. When they pulled apart a short while later they sat motionless for some time, eyes intense, breathing heavy, fingers caressing and hearts thumping in their chests, until Draco finally spoke out loud what they both were thinking. "Will you come back to bed with me?" He asked.

Harry's mouth was suddenly dry. He knew what Draco was asking, and sleep had nothing to do with it. The big question was: Was he really ready to take that final step, to give himself completely? Merlin knows he wanted to be, so, never taking his eyes off intense grey ones he nodded. Draco's breath hitched because he hadn't really expected Harry to say yes. He had to shake himself mentally before he stood up, pulling Harry with him and silently led them over to the staircase.

Moments later the two men stood face to face in their dorm room, Harry unbelievably nervous and simultaneously turned on at the same time. Draco took his hands in his own and pulled him into his personal space, eyes flickering down to his Adams apple as he swallowed nervously.

"Are you OK?" he whispered, voice thick with lust.

Harry nodded again, it seemed that right now that was all he was capable of doing. Draco reached up and attempted to brush some of the thick hair from his face, and then he cupped his cheek and pulled him in for a soft kiss.

"We don't have to do anything you don't want to," he murmured against his lips, Harry's grip on his arm tightening at the words.

"I want to," he managed to say.

That was all the consent Draco needed. He threw himself into the kiss that followed, clutching at Harry and very quickly becoming breathless. Clothes were quickly shed and very soon two naked bodies were tangled together on top of soft green sheets. They were in no rush, taking the time to touch and caress and familiarise themselves with each other's bodies. Their tongues meshed together and their breaths mingled too, and Harry felt his very skin tingle as Draco licked a hot wet strip up the side of his neck, causing him to moan aloud. This part was already becoming very familiar to them, and despite the knots in his stomach, Harry was definitely ready for more.

It really wasn't long before his mind gave in and his body began to take control. His hips had begun to grind against Draco's and Draco's had begun to grind back. He could barely take his eyes off of this beautiful man before him, but as each sensation grew those eyes fluttered closed and he was left with nothing but the heightened senses of touch and smell and taste.

He felt Draco's hand glide softly across his chest, felt it slip lower over his abdomen and lower still, until strong fingers wrapped themselves around his hard length. Fuck it felt good, it always felt good, and he was so completely engrossed in that wonderful feeling that he hadn't even noticed Draco's other hand move, until his entire body jumped at the sensation of a soft finger brushing gently against his puckered entrance.

His eyes flew open. This was new! They were finally reaching unexplored territory, and judging by the way his body was reacting to it he was most definitely keen to explore more. He lifted his head to look up at Draco and a soft "Fuck," escaped his lips at the sight before him. Draco was watching him intently with dark, lust hazed eyes, mouth slightly open and he was practically panting.

"You have no idea how amazing you look right now," the blonde said roughly.

Harry just blushed, and anything he was going to say was completely lost as Draco continued to caress the sensitive area. The finger was removed momentarily, and when it returned it was covered in something wet and cold. He felt his entire body tense when the tip of that finger slipped inside.

"Just relax," Draco whispered, lifting the hand that was still around his cock and burying it in his hair instead, stroking him gently to sooth him. The gentle touch worked and he felt the tight muscle around his finger give. "Just relax," he whispered again against Harry's ear, and then because he simply couldn't resist, began to nibble and lick at the soft flesh there.

It really wasn't long before Draco was able to begin moving his finger, very slowly at first, in and out, and eventually adding a second and a third. He twisted them and spread them, stretching Harry out as best he could, his own neglected cock resting against Harry's thigh. Harry could feel it twitch every time he let out a soft moan. He'd gone to touch it, but his wrist had been grabbed before he could. "Not yet," Draco had commanded groughly.

Harry had no idea how he was even able to go that long without touching it, given the circumstances, but no matter how much he wanted to he was completely following Draco's lead on this one. Despite how amazing it all felt so far there was still that little part of him that was unsure, and so he focussed on the feeling of Draco's fingers inside of him and lost himself to the sensations, until he found himself pushing back.

He really couldn't say how much time had passed, he really wasn't sure of anything anymore except the warm body pressed up against him and those wonderful fingers inside of him. He was however made very much aware of the weird sensation when those very fingers were removed from his body. He opened his mouth to protest, but it was instantly claimed by soft lips in a bruising kiss.

"Fuck I want you so much," Draco growled against him.

Having lost all ability to speak Harry simply pulled up his legs and let them fall apart to show that he was ready, that he wanted him just as much, and then it suddenly hit him how much he trusted this man that he would quite literally open himself up for him. This fact was clearly not lost on Draco either; his eyebrows had shot up in surprise at Harry's forwardness.

"Please," was all that Harry could say, and it was more than enough.

Draco reached for the lube again and coated his neglected cock in a generous amount, trying and failing to supress a moan at the contact. Harry grinned, loving that Draco was getting beyond even his own control. Draco repositioned himself so that he was on top of Harry, settling in between his legs and looked down into those dazzling green eyes.

"Tell me if I'm hurting you, and I'll stop," he said.

Harry simply nodded and watched intently as Draco guided his cock to Harry's entrance. Their eyes met and in that moment Harry saw a flicker of something new and exciting that he hadn't seen there before. It was only there briefly, before Draco had frowned in concentration and pushed forward, but he had seen it and Harry felt his very breath leave him, both at that look and because his entire body was now protesting against the sudden intrusion.

"You have to relax," Draco choked, the tightness surrounding him too much. Shifting his weight he reached up to stoke his cheek. "Look at me Harry."

Harry creaked open his eyes and let out a long breath, leaning into Draco's touch. He willed himself to relax, and the relief on the pale features above him told him that it was working. Ever so slowly Draco pushed forward just a little further, and further still, until he was fully seated inside him.

Their eyes met again, and Draco couldn't stop the "Wow," that escaped from his lips. It wasn't the first time he had slept with a man, far from it, but Harry was so so much more tighter than anything he had felt before, and besides; it was Harry Potter, the man he'd lusted after for so long, the man he'd become friends with against all odds and confessed his feelings to and now they were here.

There was no turning back from this, Draco knew. He hadn't rushed Harry into it because he'd known what it meant. Fooling around was one thing, but this was something else entirely. There was literally nothing between them now, and there was something else that had made him say "wow" too. They both had experienced an unexpected spark of magic that had shot through their veins, not unlike electricity.

"What was that?" Harry asked.

Draco really didn't know, so instead of answering he settled himself more comfortably on top of the warm body below, and waited for Harry to give him some sort of sign that it was ok to move. It was really taking all of his effort to hold back, but he did, and instead started to place hot, open mouthed kisses all along Harry's neck, and eventually Harry felt himself begin to relax again too.

"Draco?" He asked breathlessly.

"Mm?"

"You can move now."

Harry could feel as well as hear the responding sigh of relief as Draco pulled out, very slowly, stopping at the very tip, before just as slowly pushing back in again. He kept up this agonising pace, until Harry found himself starting to push back too. Pale hands then reached up and threaded their fingers together, placing them on either side of Harry's head, and after what seemed like the most intense gaze they had shared yet, as their bodies slid together, Draco finally crashed their lips together in an almost painful kiss. Harry wrapped his legs around his waist wanting more and more, and the motion brought him impossibly closer. The new angle caused Draco to hit somewhere inside of him that made him cry out. Spurred by the sound Draco aimed to hit that same spot again and again, until Harry was practically crying in pure ecstasy.

The movements increased rapidly. Harry's head was now flung back and he was gripping Draco's hands so tightly that their knuckles had turned white. His hips shot up to meet every thrust and Draco was chanting "Fuck, fuck" like a mantra in time to each one. The room smelt of sex and sweat, the sound of their bodies slapping together was almost deafening, and all too soon Harry felt that tell-tale sign in the pit of his stomach that made his insides burn.

"Fuck! Draco! AH!"

The Slytherin took that as a sign to bring his hand down and begin pumping Harry's cock again. He lasted all of five seconds before Harry's hips bucked ferociously and the thick white liquid shot from him as he completely lost control of his body. It was the longest orgasm he had ever experienced, and when he came back down, slumped back against the sheets, Draco slumped with him, his own body spent after he had shot his own release deep inside of him.

They lay sated and still for some time, Draco curled on top of Harry's warm body, catching his breath until he could muster enough strength to sit up and cast a quick cleansing charm on them both. He then resumed his position, head resting on Harry's chest, arms around him and legs neatly tucked between legs.

"This feel awfully much like a cuddle," Harry teased.

"Maybe that's because it is. I happen to enjoy cuddling you,"

Harry grinned into his sweet scented hair. "Me too," he said eventually.

"Although," Draco added hesitantly, "I'm not really used to sharing my things, even if it is with a warm naked body. Maybe next time we can sleep in your bed?"

He waited almost nervously for Harry's reply.

"OK," He eventually said, "Tomorrow night we'll sleep in my bed."

He didn't mean to sound presumptuous and expect Draco would want to do this every night, but never the less he wanted him to know that the relationship had shifted now. That and he already couldn't bear the thought of going to bed alone after this. His fingers began to absently trail up and down Draco's back, feeling those tight muscles, and Draco simply said "OK."


	15. Not The End

After that first night Harry hadn't expected Draco to stick to their agreement about sleeping in Harry's bed; he'd said he wasn't used to sharing his space after all, but the very next night when they made their way upstairs, tired and weary from a long day of doing nothing, Draco had wordlessly stripped down to his underwear and slipped under the red covers, watching Harry carefully all the while.

Harry had been unable to hide his grin and had simply followed suit.

"I thought you didn't like sharing your space?" He'd teased, nudging him with his elbow.

"This isn't my space," Draco had replied cheekily, before pulling Harry close, and so they'd spent each night thereafter curled up together under the Gryffindor sheets until there was nothing strange at all about Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy sharing a bed (not to mention the delicious things they did to each other whilst in said bed.)

When Saturday morning dawned with clear pink skies over the quiet grounds of Hogwarts the two men were more than happy to stay right where they were, tucked up between the sheets. It was the last full day of the holidays and tomorrow evening the other students would return and they would no longer be alone. It was still very early and they had the full day ahead, but all they wanted to do was stay right where they were for as long as they could.

Harry's head rested against Draco's bare chest and he could feel the heavy rise and fall and slowing heartbeat beneath him. One pale hand stroked absently at his thick black hair, but the grey eyes that belonged to that hand were drawn down in a contemplative frown. Harry looked up at him.

"What's the matter?" He asked.

Draco seemed to think this over for a while, his teeth playing with his bottom lip, before he sighed and finally answered "nothing."

Harry wanted to press him, he really did, but he let it go for now and decided to coax those delicious lips open in an attempt to distract him instead. Draco was quick to comply, tongue eagerly seeking out Harry's own and strong hands tugging at him. Harry moved up, settling in between his thighs as they kissed. They were soon hard and their hips began to move of their own accord. Harry let a lazy hand drift down to the hard flesh between his legs causing Draco to moan aloud, and so they continued to move together, savouring every single moment they had left.

Afterwards Harry lay flat on his back, hands tucked neatly beneath his head as his relaxed body sunk into the soft mattress below. Warmth flowed through his body and radiated from the now flushed body beside him. He sighed contentedly.

"I don't ever want to move from this bed," he said.

Draco glanced at him sideways, "let's not." His voice sounded strange, and after a moment he added "at least let's not today." There was something really odd about his tone that Harry just couldn't quite put his finger on.

"We have to get up at some point, what about breakfast?" He asked.

Draco simply smirked at that, picking up his wand and said "Accio breakfast," with a flick. A few moments later he flicked it again to open the door and a tray laden with hot waffles covered in syrup, fruit, a jug of water and two glasses with ice floated over to the bed and he caught it with both hands. "Breakfast is served," he said smugly.

"You're the best," Harry blurted out before he could stop himself, then blushed at the outburst.

Thankfully Draco just grinned and replied "I know."

The breakfast was delicious, and they almost forgot that the holidays were almost at an end as they chatted and ate and didn't even bother to put any clothes on. Once the meal was over they settled back down and were quite content to let the hours tick by. It was really quite amazing how much one could get done without leaving the confines of ones bed, they even managed to finish the last of their homework assignments!

When the sky started to turn dark again Harry finally relented and stood up, stretching out his tight muscles as Draco watched him hungrily.

"Fancy going for a shower?" Harry asked, catching that look, but Draco shook his head and said

"I've got a better idea," instead, lifting his eyebrows in that familiar Malfoyesque way.

Intrigued, Harry didn't argue when he was told to get dressed and lead silently out of the common room and across to the main building. They soon stopped in front of what he knew to be the prefects bathroom with the giant swimming pool sized bath tub and he realised Draco's fantastic idea. He grinned as Draco gave the password and then held the door open for him.

Inside, the room steamed up quickly from the hot water and the soapy bubbles. It had been 5 years since Harry had been here last and although he really didn't want to be thinking of such things right now, images of mermaids and golden eggs and his friends floating at the bottom of the black lake swam to his mind unbidden, until a pale arm snaked around his waist and a pointed chin rested on his shoulder.

"You ok?" Draco asked from behind him.

Harry turned in his arms to answer, but stopped short because Draco was looking at him with that intense look again. "Me?" Harry asked shakily, "are you sure you're ok?"

Draco nodded almost imperceptibly, the brief look of that something that Harry couldn't name suddenly gone, and then he was saying "come on, let's go for a swim."

Clothes abandoned at the edge of the tub two naked bodies immersed themselves in the steamy water. The bubbles covered them for the most part as they came together. It was very clear that swimming was the last thing on either of their minds, and after a long kiss that left Harry breathless he let his head fall onto Draco's shoulder as he simply stood there. He desperately wanted to say something, anything to express how he was feeling, but he just couldn't find the words. He just continued to grip onto the other man as Draco stroked his back soothingly in return. After a while he felt himself shiver.

"Come on, we need to keep warm," Draco said, and then he grinned. "Bet I can beat you to the end of the pool." He declared.

"You're on, what do we win?"

"Loser makes dinner."

Harry groaned, knowing for a fact that Draco was the faster swimmer but not really wanting to cook. "Fine," he reluctantly agreed, and before he could even blink Draco had dived out of his arms and was splashing his way through the water.

"Hey! You cheated! Harry called after him.

"Slytherin!" Draco called back, before Harry's head and body caught up with each other and he too dived underneath, using his while body to propel himself forwards.

When he resurfaced Draco was almost at the end. He sped up, but there was really no point as there was a sudden call of triumph and by the time Harry actually caught up with him Draco had turned around and was leaning casually against the edge, elbows resting behind him for support and he was smiling smugly.

"So what are you making me then?" He asked.

Harry stood in front of him, distracted by his nakedness and the way the water glided down his body and that smug look on his face as he replied huskily "whatever you want."

Draco's smug turned into a grin and he launched himself forwards, grabbing the back of Harry's head as she mashed their mouths together. The dark haired man gave a cry of surprise but was soon pushing back, trapping Draco between himself and the edge of the tub. Their tongues hungrily sought out each other's, the feel of the soft but firm muscles meeting somewhere between their mouths causing Harry's hips to surge forward. Draco wrapped his arms around his lover's waist to hold him in place, one hand slipping down to cup one bare cheek, and Harry's body took over as it sought that wonderful friction in response.

Suddenly Draco's eyes snapped open and he froze.

"Draco? What's wrong?" Harry asked.

He turned around to see what he was looking at and his eyes fell on the familiar transparent figure of a young girl, floating inches above the water. Mischievous see through eyes sparkling at them.

"Hello Harry," said Myrtle, "Long time no see."

"Oh no," was all that Harry could say, and then "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you of course. What are you doing here?"

"I came for a swim with my, my er… Draco," he finished, flustered.

Myrtle turned her attention to Harry's Draco.

"You don't look like you're swimming," she said accusingly.

Draco simply scowled at her.

"As lovely as it is to meet you ghost, Harry and I were kind of in the middle of something, so if you don't mind."

Only then did Myrtle stop to take in the closeness of their proximity, and after she dived under the water she spluttered, not from the water itself of course but from embarrassment.

"You're not wearing anything!" She exclaimed.

"And?" Quipped Draco, "And who are you anyway?"

Harry cut in before the ghost could respond. "Draco this is Myrtle. Myrtle, Draco"

"How come you're so well acquainted with a female teenage ghost?" Draco asked suspiciously.

"Oh Harry and I go way back, ever since he and his friends brewed polyjuice potion in my toilet."

Draco looked surprised. "You haven't told me that story," he said.

"Er no, I was getting round to that one."

"Harry and Ron used polyjuice to turn into two Slytherins…"

"Yes Myrtle that's quite enough…"

"But Hermione messed hers up and turned into a cat," she added, ignoring Harrys scowl.

"Thank you Myrtle, don't you have somewhere else you can be?" He jibed, feeling flustered again.

"No, I don't actually. Is that all the thanks I get for coming to see you after all these years? And why haven't you come to see me in years?" She asked.

"I've been rather busy Myrtle."

"With Draco?" She asked cheekily.

"Yes," Harry said without thinking, "I mean no. Come on Draco let's just go."

He took Draco's hand and started to wade through the water, pulling him along as Myrtle floated beside them.

"There's no need to leave on my account," she said innocently "I won't watch or anything."

This time it was Draco's turn to splutter.

"Myrtle," Harry warned.

"Alright, alright, I was only having a bit of fun. Isn't he touchy," she mock whispered to Draco.

Draco couldn't help but grin. "Yes he is. He doesn't like it when people spoil his fun."

"I'm right here!" said Harry, exasperated.

Draco and the ghost shared a quick grin before she suddenly appeared directly in front of Harry's face.

"Bye Harry," she said innocently, "Have fun with your Draco," and with that she dived under the water and was gone.

Harry turned to Draco bewildered. Draco simply shrugged.

"So, polyjuice," Draco began as they climbed out of the tub and slipped their clothes on.

"Er yeah, that." Harry stroked the back of his head nervously. "You know how I said that I'd been in the Slytherin common room?"

Draco paused what he was doing. "Yeah?"

"Well, Ron and I sort of used polyjuice to turn ourselves into Crabbe and Goyle."

Draco Spluttered. "Why on earth would do that?"

"Er, to spy on you actually. We thought that you might be the heir to Slytherin back in second year you see. Being 12, we thought that the best way to find out was to you know, polyjuice ourselves."

Draco frowned as he processed the information, and then looked up with sudden realisation.

"That was you! No wonder I thought they were acting weirder than usual. And what did you do with the real Crabbe and Goyle? And how on earth did you manage to brew polyjuice potion at 12 years old?

Harry laughed, but then he looked away nervously. "We er spiked some cakes with a sleeping draught and then stuffed them in a cupboard once they'd passed out. It was all Hermione's idea; she was the one who brewed the potion, even if she did turn herself into a cat. Crap, she'll kill me for telling you that."

Draco shook his head. "You never cease to amaze me Harry Potter. It appears I had you figured out all wrong when we were at school."

"Er Draco, we're still at school."

"You know what I mean, and stop saying 'Er'"

"Sorry, I don't know why, but sometimes you make me feel so nervous, in good way of course."

"Good. Now come on, I'm cold, hungry, tired and horny."

Back in their dorm room hours later (after Harry's pathetic attempt at a roast dinner,) Draco stripped down to his underwear and made his way over to Harry's bed without hesitation. He settled himself down comfortably, lying on his stomach, head pillowed on his arms.

"Comfy?" Harry asked, openly eyeing him up.

"Yes. Now get over here."

Harry didn't need telling twice, he walked over, leant down resting his knee on the edge of the bed as he captured Draco's lips in an awkward angled kiss. When Draco broke away to stop his neck from cricking Harry couldn't stop himself from following it with his lips, kissing the soft flesh there and practically lying on top of him.

He breathed in deeply, revelling in the scent that was just so Draco.

"Fuck I'm going to miss this," he sighed.

Draco visibly stiffened below him before he too sighed.

"Yeah, me too," he whispered, barely even audible.

Harry knew that now was the time to say something. They'd had all day but not once had either of them broached the subject of everyone coming back tomorrow. He desperately wanted to know what Draco was thinking, but he was too afraid to ask, so he did the only thing that he could in this situation: make the most of it.

He kissed the back of Draco's neck again causing the blonde to shiver. He kissed the crook between neck and shoulder, the shoulder itself and down his back leaving a fiery wet trail as he went. When he reached the top of the white material of Draco's underpants he didn't stop because he desperately wanted to kiss there too. He carefully peeled them off and returned quickly, trailing a soft finger down the crack before easing the cheeks apart. He stared hungrily at the puckered hole, licking his lips.

"Harry?" came Draco's strangled voice.

Harry exhaled shakily, mentally berating himself for taking too long, before leaning down and flicking his tongue lightly over the taught flesh. Draco choked back a sob, but he wasn't able to hold back for long as Harry began to lick and suck greedily. He began pushing back onto the hot flesh that was now impaling him, and his cock dug into the mattress when his hips snapped back down, all hope of even the tiniest bit of control already gone. Harry wrapped his hands firmly around his waist to keep him steady.

The little whimpers and moans coming from Draco were turning Harry on more than he could ever have imagined. The sounds combined with the overwhelming tastes and smells, it was all quite simply too much, and if he'd ever thought that he'd needed Draco before now it was nothing compared to the raw desperation now coursing through his body. It was like everything they had ever been and everything they would be came down to this one moment.

Draco visibly sagged when Harry finally pulled away, already looking completely fucked.

"You Ok?" Harry asked voice hoarse with an odd mixture of lust and concern.

Draco just about managed to nod.

Harry slid back up his body, the sweat gathered there sticking to his t-shirt as he kissed the pale neck again and along his jaw to his lips. Draco moaned aloud as he tasted of himself.

"Why are you still dressed?" He managed to ask, attempting to gain some control of the situation.

"That is a very good question," replied Harry, before sitting up and pulling his sweat soaked t-shirt over his head, then reaching down to undo his trousers. Once all the offending garments were removed he resumed his position straddled over the back of Draco's thighs, only this time his unrestrained cock nestled neatly between pale buttocks.

Draco found himself pushing back instinctively; he needed that inside him, right now. Harry took the hint, moving to kneel between his parted legs and tucking an arm under his waist to hoist him up. A groan escaped his lips as he coated his cock with a slippery substance he had wandlessly conjured, using his coated fingers briefly to open Draco up and ensure he was ready for him. He then guided his cock forward and pushed himself in.

Holy fuck he still wasn't used to that tight heat. For the most part it was usually him on the receiving end, but there had been a few occasions where he had wanted to be the one to make his lover writhe and moan below him, now being one of them. Said lover was quick to respond to Harry's encouraging movements, eagerly seeking out more and more. Harry held back at first, but then he remembered why he was doing this in the first place; because it could potentially be the last time he ever got to. He genuinely had no idea what was going to happen tomorrow and that thought only drove him on all the more.

Mine Mine Mine he thought as he drove into him over and over, hard enough for Draco to cry out. Mine Mine Mine

He was pounding relentlessly now, his fingers digging into flesh hard enough to bruise. Draco's fists were bundled up in the sheets, his face buried in the pillow as he cried out with every thrust. His cock jostled against the mattress with each motion too, leaking sticky precum onto the sheets. His cheeks were flushed pink, his muscles tight, and Harry thought that it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

Mine Mine Mine

He was so close now, just a few more thrusts and he would be there, but one look at Draco looking completely wrecked below him had him slowing down. He wanted to savour this, and he wanted to make sure Draco did too, so he released his grip with one hand and let it slide round to curl around the hard flesh there. He started to slide his fist, forward and back in time with his hips, and soon Draco's cries became feverish, high pitched and constant. Suddenly the blonde threw his head back and with one last cry was spilling his seed all over Harry's hand and the sheets below, body shaking violently. Harry felt his hips stutter and he too was coming hard, burying his release deep inside Draco.

Every ounce of energy used up for the time being Harry simply slumped forward, his forehead resting between Draco's shoulder blades as he waited for his breathing and his heart rate to slow. He kissed the silky skin there as he pulled out, Draco wincing slightly, and then kissed him again for good measure before finally rolling off and curling onto his side to face him. There was a definite tension in the air, not particularly uncomfortable, but it was obvious something was different this time.

When they'd had sex before they'd either been really nervous about discovering all the new things about each other, or really turned on and caught up in the moment so that it was all they could do not to come in the first five minutes. And besides, it was usually Draco that initiated it, regardless of who was on top, always Draco who took control. Not tonight though. Tonight Harry had known exactly what he'd wanted and he'd taken it. There had been no hesitation and Draco had let go completely, giving ever part of himself to the man he had grown so close to.

And it was true they had grown closer than either of them had anticipated. That was what made thinking about what lay ahead so frightening, but the holidays were almost over and they now had to face what they both feared. Harry knew what he wanted; he wanted Draco, as simple as that, but being who they were it was never going to be that simple. He couldn't expect Draco to ignore that fact no matter how much he wanted him to.

"You look sad," Draco said quietly. Neither had moved and he was still on his stomach, head cushioned in his arms again as he watched Harry carefully.

"Yeah, I guess I am," Harry replied.

Draco slowly nodded. "Me too," he said, "It's been some two weeks hasn't it?"

Harry could only respond with a soft "yeah", before they both fell silent again. That odd look that Draco had worn frequently throughout the day was back and Harry started to panic; he couldn't quite place that look and instead of doing the sensible thing and just asking Draco what it meant his mind started to make it up. He doesn't want this to continue anymore. It was just a bit of fun, an experiment. Maybe he's ashamed of me. It was all an elaborate prank.

Thinking such thoughts he suddenly found it hard to breathe, and only just noticed that his hand had moved and was now gripping Draco's wrist tightly. Draco looked at him questioningly, but Harry found that he couldn't speak, his mouth was dry and his throat restricted. He tried opening his mouth but no words came out, and suddenly all that fear and insecurity from after the war came flooding back in. That haunted look was back in his eyes in an instant and it terrified Draco to see it again.

"Harry I…" Draco began, but he shook his head, he didn't know where to start, and he'd never been any good at this sort of stuff anyway.

He tried again, but Harry got there first. "Do you… I don't know what…" He attempted, sighing in frustration. This was tough, he'd never thought about how hard it would be to talk to someone about this kind of thing. He was Harry Potter for goodness sakes, after all he'd done he still couldn't talk about his feelings? He took a deep breath. "I don't know what's going to happen tomorrow, and it scares me," he said finally.

He couldn't meet Draco's eyes as he waited what seemed like an age, but in reality was only a few seconds, before Draco scooted closer on the bed, turning onto his side and wrapped Harry in his arms.

"I'm sorry," he said eventually, and this caused Harry to look up sharply. Those were two words Draco Malfoy did not use lightly.

"What for?"

"For scaring you. I thought… I thought that after tomorrow you might not want to do this anymore. I thought that maybe you just wanted to go back to being friends." He took a deep breath. "It's just; it can never go back, not for me."

"Nor for me." Harry said forcefully, and then he blushed. His heart was suddenly racing and before he could stop himself he blurted "I love you Draco."

Draco looked up in surprise, and then tried and failed to supress the grin that followed. Fuck it, he thought. Harry loves me! He was going to show Harry just how happy that made him feel. Never in his wildest dreams did he think for one moment that Harry Potter would love him back. He'd spent the whole day thinking how thankful he was to have had these two weeks with him, but knowing how complicated anything further than that would be. Neither of them had the luxury of privacy and he really didn't want to make the headlines of the Daily Prophet in the latest Harry Potter scandal. They hadn't really talked about what would happen after the holidays and he had genuinely considered it wishful thinking to expect anything more. Yet here they were lying naked in each other's arms after the most amazing sex they had ever had, and Harry was telling him that he loved him.

With a tender smile Draco brought his hand up to cradle the back of Harry's head and pulled him in for a soft kiss. As he looked deep into those emerald eyes, momentarily lost, he knew exactly what he wanted, and for the first time in his life, he already had it. He let out a sigh. If only it were that simple.

It was Harry who spoke first, "Whatever we decide it's not going to be easy," he said, "but I want you to know, whatever you want, I'm yours."

Draco almost let out a sob, well it was more a mix of a sob and a laugh and a sigh all at once.

"And I am yours, Harry Potter."

And there it was, a declaration of love that he had never expected to make but it was nothing but the truth. Both still smiling like two teenagers in love, they kissed passionately. Harry pulled Draco impossibly closer as they wrapped arms, legs and tongues around each other. It was Draco who finally forced himself to stop because they still hadn't actually made a decision.

"Well," he began breathlessly, "I think it's safe to say we both want to stay together."

"Yeah," Harry agreed, and then he disentangled himself so that he could sit up against the pillows. Draco sat up too and turned to face him. Harry took his hand.

"I don't think we should let anyone know," Draco said after a moment. "I just… If we weren't us, then it would be different, but I'm not ready for that sort of attention."

Harry completely understood. He knew exactly what would happen if just one person found out about them, and how the entire wizarding community would react. Sometimes he hated being himself.

"We'll still be able to hang out," he said hopefully, "people are used to us spending time together now."

"That's true," Draco agreed, "and then we'll just have to be careful with… everything else."

"Right, careful," Harry repeated, thinking of stolen kisses in abandoned corners of the castle. "I can be careful." Draco raised his eyebrow disbelievingly. "Well I don't have a great track record, but you know I have been sneaking around this castle a lot longer than you have," he said.

"Yes, I'm starting to realise that, your tales have been most thrilling."

Harry grinned and gave him a playful shove with his shoulder, and then he said "You do realise you'll have to go back to your own bed don't you?"

Draco pretended to look shocked. "I will? I hadn't thought of that! OK let's just tell everyone tomorrow, I couldn't possibly sleep in my own bed!" he mocked, before rolling on top of Harry without a single warning and pinning him down. "Since it's our last night, let's make the most of it shall we?"


	16. Secrets

The following day it was with a heavy heart that Harry followed Draco down to the common room. In less than an hour the Hogwarts Express would be pulling into Hogsmeade and their fellow students would return shortly after. They had spent the whole day in Harry's bed again, savouring their last moments alone together as one would expect, and when the time had come they had dressed in silence, shared a long, meaningful glance, sighed heavily and then left their sanctuary.

At the bottom of the stairs Draco stopped. He seemed unsure of what to do, glancing around the room and then back at Harry. Harry walked right up to him, pulled him close and said "It's going to be OK," more for himself really. Draco simply leaned in close for a comforting kiss. "Come on," Harry said when they pulled apart, "we may as well have a game of chess while we wait." He took Draco's hand and led him over to the window where the chess board was still set up, two pillows at either end of the table. They sat down, both making a great effort to act normal.

In reality though, nothing was normal. They both felt this horrible mix of emotions; sadness and anxiety, but also love and gratefulness. Every so often their eyes would meet and they would smile encouragingly, or their hands would touch across the table. Just before the clock chimed 5 their game was interrupted by the sound of voices coming from the other side of the portrait. They looked up sharply, but they didn't have to say anything. It was enough just to communicate purely with their eyes, sharing at first a beseeching look that softened into a silent agreement. The portrait swung open and their fellow eight years clambered through, Ron and Hermione amongst the first to arrive, and upon spotting the pair making their way straight over.

"Right where we left you," Hermione sighed softly once she reached them.

The two men finally broke eye contact as Harry got up to greet his friends. When he reached her he pulled Hermione into a tight hug and she whispered to him "Well?" He gave slightest of nods in reply and tried to conceal his grin. "I'm happy for you, both of you, and don't worry, I won't tell."

"Thanks 'Mione"

Releasing one best friend he turned his attention to the other, who gave him a manly back slap and asked "So you survived then?"

As the two Gryffindor boys caught up on Christmas holidays, Quidditch and food, Hermione turned to Draco who was still sat quietly on the floor. She knew she couldn't let on that she knew about them or anything, but she didn't want him to feel left out either.

"Did you have a good holiday Malfoy?" She asked, as she took a seat on the sofa beside him.

Draco looked startled at first, but soon regained his composure and replied with a "Yes. You?"

Hermione answered politely and then turned her attention back to her friends.

"Do you want to play?"

She really hadn't expected the invite, not in the slightest, and she was so startled that it took her a moment to reply.

"No, thank you, I'm not much of a fan; I find it terribly barbaric actually."

Draco snorted.

"I'll play."

The offer had come from Neville.

"I doubt you'll be much of a challenge Longbottom but if you insist," said Draco, the familiar drawl was there of course, but there was very little bite to it.

When Harry and Ron finally stopped chatting and came over to join their friends they were both surprised to find that Neville had taken his place. He questioned Draco silently, but Draco simply shrugged and took his next move. Glad to have all of his friends around him again Harry let himself relax, tuning out the sound of chatter until it was a distant hum. He was vaguely aware of various friends coming and going, popping over to say hello. He was pleased to note that Pansy's visit was extremely brief, a quick hello to Draco and then to his delight Draco stayed by the window instead of following her over to the fireplace and the other Slytherins.

As the evening wore on the group began to dwindle, everyone retiring to their beds. Harry felt a pang of sadness when Draco stood to announce his departure; he tried to stop his eyes from following him as he made his way upstairs, desperately wanting to go with him, and in the end he was actually one of the last to leave, Ron following close behind him.

In the bedroom he paused, glancing at the closed curtains of Draco's bed and knowing he was in there.

"You alright mate?" asked Ron, when he caught up with him.

"Yeah, I'm just tired. Night Ron."

He climbed onto his bed; pulled the curtains closed around him and put on his pyjamas (he hadn't worn those in a while.) Pulling back the sheets he settled himself down, took off his glasses and took a deep breath. Everything smelt of Draco. Goodnight Draco, he thought to himself.

"Oi! Get up you lazy sod or we'll miss breakfast."

It took Harry a moment to register that the voice belonged to Ron. Stretching out on the bed he felt that pang of sadness again, this time because the bed was empty save for him. Not wanting to move yet he let his eyes drift closed again, until his curtains were yanked back forcefully.

"Did you just go back to sleep?" Ron asked incredulously.

Harry had the decency to blush. "Er yeah, sorry mate, just go down without me. I'll see you in class."

Towel in hand he made his way to the showers and was relieved to hear that he wasn't the only one running late. Despite the fact that time was something most definitely not in his possession right now, he still lingered under the hot water for a while, letting it sooth his body. He heard the other occupant finish his shower and make his way to the sinks. Reluctantly Harry followed suit, wrapping his towel around his waist and feeling his way through the room. Without his glasses he really couldn't see much, but there was no mistaking the blonde figure that stood half naked by the sinks. Draco turned towards him and smiled.

"Good morning," he said through his toothbrush.

"Er, hi to you too," Harry said back, a little hesitant because he really didn't know what he was supposed to do in this situation. Before he could think about it however Draco had closed the distance between them.

"Everyone else gone?" He asked.

"Er yeah, I think so."

"Good," and then Draco threaded his fingers through Harry's wet hair and pulled him into a kiss. "I missed you last night," he murmured against his lips. "It was weird being back in my own bed."

Harry just nodded; a strange something settling in his chest. He brought his arms up to wrap around him and to hold him in place, not wanting to let him go as they kissed again.

"We're going to be late for class," he said finally.

Draco sighed. "Right. Class."

They walked to charms together, unsurprisingly the last to arrive, but once the regular rhythm of day to day Hogwarts life kicked in they barely got another moment alone together again.

By Friday Harry couldn't stop thinking about him. He found himself staring wistfully, especially during particularly boring classes. Sure they still hung out; they played the occasional game of chess sometimes and studied together, but never alone. They hadn't kissed since that brief encounter in the showers on Monday morning and it was really starting to get to Harry.

"You're staring again," hissed Hermione, nudging him with her elbow.

"Sorry," he muttered, and looked down at his parchment. He tried to focus on the lesson, he really did, but by the end of it he had no clue what it had been about, and he felt tired, frustrated and he missed Draco fiercely.

"You need a distraction," Hermione announced as they packed up their things. "Why don't we all go to Hogsmeade at the weekend?"

"I don't know Hermione; I was kinda hoping I could spend some time with Draco."

"He could come too?" She suggested.

Harry thought about it for a moment but then he shook his head. "Well, I can ask him, but he won't want to come."

"Who won't want to go where?"

Draco had packed his things and had joined them at their table.

"Erm you, might not want to go to Hogsmeade, with us," Harry explained, indicating himself and Hermione.

"No. You're right. I don't."

Harry felt hurt for a moment, but then he saw Draco's eyes flicker to Hermione. He didn't know that she knew their secret, and was afraid she'd find out.

"Oh, ok then. Well if you change your mind," he offered.

Their eyes met and held for some time, until Hermione coughed loudly.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I'd really like to get started on that reading assignment for charms."

She hoisted her bag onto her shoulder and made for the door. The boys hesitated only briefly, but then they both sighed and followed her out of the classroom.

In the end Draco decided not to go to Hogsmeade with Harry and his friends, which only added to their mounting frustration. At first he had thought they were doing well concealing their secret, but then he would catch Harry staring at him, noticing it more and more, and if he had noticed it then it was likely others had too.

The following Monday on the way down from the astronomy tower he happened to catch him alone in a conveniently deserted corridor. He looked around cautiously before rounding on him.

"You need to be more careful."

Harry was stunned.

"You need to stop staring," he explained, "people are going to notice." He was whispering harshly as he backed Harry into a corner.

Harry didn't know what to do and faltered under Draco's intense stare. "I'm sorry, I'll try not to. I just can't help it." He blushed, and then he murmured "I can't stop thinking about you," dropping his eyes to the floor.

Draco pressed closer, and then his expression softened. "I know, me too," he admitted, breath hot against Harry's neck, "but we still need to be careful."

Harry closed his eyes and let out a quiet moan as Draco placed a soft kiss directly over his racing pulse point, pressing closer still so that their bodies came flush together. He could feel his arousal against his own, and Harry let his hands slide to his ass to hold him in place. Their mouths finally met and he instantly allowed Draco's tongue access. He was pinned to the wall, hands at either side of his head and it felt so damn good to finally be kissing him again, to feel their bodies' pressed together in this dark abandoned corridor.

He opened his eyes and found that Draco was already looking at him. He started to speak, wanting to tell him how much he loved him and missed him, but something caught his eye. "I think someone's there," he whispered, frozen to the spot.

"I'll go look, stay here."

Trying not to panic Draco backed away from the corner. He peered round the wall, took a few steps and then swore.

"What is it?" Harry hissed.

"I just saw Rhodry at the top of the stairs, I don't know if he saw us." He came back over to Harry. "I'm sorry, we can't stay here, we have to be more careful," he said for the third time, and then he turned and hastily retreated in the opposite direction from their dorm mate.

Thanks to that near encounter Draco was now playing it incredibly safe. He was practically avoiding Harry, and it was really starting to piss Harry off. "Don't you think it'll look even more suspicious that we suddenly don't hang out anymore," he had said angrily one morning.

Draco hadn't known what to say and had stormed out. They no longer sat together in classes or at meals, the Slytherin had taken to studying in the library rather than the common room and he stayed there late into the evening. Sharing a dorm it had been impossible to complete ignore Harry, but he had sure tried.

With that in mind it was with great surprise that Harry found himself squashed beside Draco on the sofa the following Friday evening, nursing a tankard of butterbeer. With Harry's permission Ron had started a Quidditch tournament with the miniature set he had bought him for Christmas. Almost everyone had gotten involved, which was fun, but meant that they were all crowded around the small table by the window. After Draco had won his match he had been forced to sit in the only available space: right next to Harry.

The tension between them was immediately obvious. Harry could feel the heat radiating from his body, could smell that familiar scent, and it was intoxicating. He could hardly breathe and then Draco turned to him and asked if he was ok.

"Where have you been?" He hissed, unable to stop himself.

"I've just been busy, we have exams soon." He pleaded with eyes for Harry to drop it, glancing briefly at their friends gathered around the table, but Harry was frustrated and a little tipsy from the supposedly non-alcoholic drink.

"That's bullshit the exams don't start for another four months."

When Draco didn't say anything he took a long drink, fighting to control his frustration. He was secretly pleased to note that the blonde's eyes fell to his throat as he swallowed. As he leaned forward to place his empty tankard on the table he purposefully ensured that their legs brushed together. Draco's eyes closed for the tiniest of moments before he resumed his composure. That was all Harry needed, a tiny sign that it wasn't just him, and that Draco hadn't changed his mind and was feeling just as frustrated. He let his head fall back against the sofa, still very much aware of his presence but it seemed that for now, there was simply nothing they could do about it.

When he opened his eyes he saw that Draco was frowning. He followed his gaze and found Ginny and Blaise. They were snogging in the corner by the window, and he felt a sudden burst of jealousy. He understood perfectly why Draco was frowning. Their eyes met, and his frustration was now perfectly clear.

"Oh Harry, I almost forgot, I have something for you upstairs."

The interrupting voice belonged to Hermione. To be honest Harry had completely forgotten she was there at all, she was perched on Ron's lap and they had been keeping to themselves. He had absolutely no idea what she was talking about of course.

"Can't it wait?" he asked.

She shook her head and gave a rather pointed look towards Draco. "No Harry, I don't think it can."

Without another word she leapt up, much to Ron's protests, and disappeared upstairs. Harry hesitated at first, but then followed, leaving Draco completely confused.

"You two need to get out of here."

Harry had barely closed the door when she rounded on him.

"Easier said than done 'Mione, besides, he's been ignoring me for the past two weeks."

"Well he isn't ignoring you now, and excuse the cliché but you can cut the tension between you with a severing charm."

"What do you expect us to do? We can't just up and leave, that'll look pretty suspicious don't you think!"

"You really are an idiot sometimes Harry," she said, exasperated, and then as though it were totally obvious (which it was) "use your cloak of course."

Harry did feel stupid, he should have thought of that. "Alright, but what about Draco?"

"Leave it to me. I'll tell Malf… Draco that you've gone and he can slip away, I'll cause a distraction or something."

Harry thought about it, but not for long. "Thanks 'Mione, you're the best."

After returning downstairs Hermione busied herself in the kitchen fixing another drink. She made a show of asking if anyone wanted anything, gaining everyone's attention, and smiled when she saw the portrait mysteriously open just wide enough for someone to fit through. She then came over and sat down beside Draco.

"Where's Harry?" he asked instantly.

"He's gone to bed, he's not feeling well," she said loudly, loud enough for everyone to hear, then leaning in she whispered "he's not actually gone to bed."

"What? Well where is he then?"

"He slipped out, with his cloak. You should follow him."

"And why on earth would I want to do that Granger?"

He tried to play it cool and Hermione swallowed nervously. "Because I know Draco."

Draco looked stunned for a moment. "He told you?"

"No, but he didn't have to, I figured it out for myself."

"Of course you did," said Draco, "Is it that bloody obvious?"

"No," she replied, "but if you don't do something about it soon it will be." She blushed when she realised the implication of her words, and Draco had the decency to look scandalized despite the truth of the matter.

"I can't just walk out," he said.

Hermione looked thoughtful for a moment. "Leave it to me."

She stood up and announced loudly "Right, my turn."

All heads spun towards her, no one had expected her to play because, and well she's Hermione. She rounded the table and stood right in front of the large bay window, effectively turning pretty much everyone's back on the sofa. Draco took his chance and slipped away. Once he had crossed to the main building however he suddenly realised that he didn't have a clue where he was going. He contemplated the prefect's bathroom, but he knew Harry wouldn't risk running into Myrtle again, so he decided to follow his instincts and soon found himself on the 7th floor.

Pacing in front of the tapestry he thought I need to find Harry, and was instantly taken back to a time when he'd asked the room for that very same thing, but for completely different reasons of course. Oh how times had changed.

Stepping into the room he instantly spotted him. They were standing in a large bedroom, elegant but cosy, with a huge four poster, a warm fireplace, soft fur rugs and comfy sofas. It was lit by thousands of flickering candles. He made his way over to the fireplace where Harry was standing.

"Romantic," he teased, "What did you ask for?"

"For somewhere we could be alone." Harry's voice was hoarse as he spoke. "My mind may have wandered slightly." He wasted no time in pulling Draco towards him, instantly wrapping him in his arms and kissing him hard.

"Fuck I missed you," said Draco when they pulled apart.

"I was starting to think you had changed your mind," Harry said, uncertain.

"No! Of course not, we just have to be…"

"Careful," Harry supplied wearily.

"Right."

Draco rested his forehead against Harry's and he swallowed thickly.

"It hasn't exactly been easy for me either," he said. "I'm sorry it has to be like this, but why else do you think I've been avoiding you?"

Harry just shrugged. "I know, but it still sucks."

Draco trailed his fingers along Harry's jaw and tilted his head, forcing eye contact, but before he could say anything he suddenly laughed.

"What's so funny?"

He shook his head. "What have you done to me Harry Potter?"

Confused Harry didn't reply.

"Here we are, alone at last, and we're just standing here, on a soft rug in front of a warm fireplace, and we're just talking," he explained. "You and I both know that we'd much rather be doing something else."

"Point taken," said Harry, yet he still just stood there like an idiot while Draco walked over to one of the sofas and sat down. It took the signature eyebrow lift to snap him into action, and then before he could really think about what he was doing he was straddling him and grinning at him like an idiot.

Throwing away the last of his restraint Harry started to pull at Draco's clothes, untucking his white school shirt and starting to work on the buttons. Once the soft material had been removed he took a moment to revel in the smooth skin and tight muscles he had missed so much. He kissed along his scar, from shoulder to hip as he had become accustomed to doing. At the bottom he stopped and unbuttoned his trousers. Draco pushed him gently and he stood up, removing his own clothes and letting Draco slip out of the rest of his, then he climbed back on and was still grinning like an idiot, because he was just so damn happy to be here.

Without wasting another second he dived in, his hands instantly seeking the soft blonde strands that kept him somewhat grounded as he gave in to his senses: the taste of his lips, the smell that was just so Draco and the feel of their cocks rubbing together as they both sought that wonderful friction. Harry let his hips grind down onto the man below, who thrust up just as eagerly. With the Gryffindor's hands already occupied Draco took it upon himself to wrap his own hand around both straining cocks, sliding them together in a slow and steady rhythm. He used his free hand to pull Harry towards him for a heated kiss.

Already breathless and completely lost Harry cried out in surprise when Draco slid a wet finger over his hole. He hadn't even noticed the small jar that had quite literally magically appeared beside them, and desperate to feel him inside him again after so long he pushed back, impaling himself and releasing a strangled cry as he did.

"Harry," Draco choked.

He was so tight, but Harry knew to relax, letting his head fall to rest on Draco's shoulder and breathing in the intoxicating scent. He closed his eyes and let Draco take care of him; his strokes soft and gentle yet firm. As he worked Harry open he kissed at his neck, biting the skin gently only to sooth it with his tongue seconds later, until Harry had lost all coherent thought and the ability to speak or move or do anything really. Only when Draco removed his fingers did he finally look up into those lust-blown eyes and fight to supress a moan.

Draco wanted him; that much was obvious, yet he had selflessly taken the time to take care of Harry first. He wasn't going to spoil the moment with a soppy I love you or anything but then he didn't really have to. Harry could see clearly how Draco felt about him, his unguarded expression hiding nothing now, and it would no doubt be the same for him, so instead he reached for Draco's neglected cock and let all the emotions run through his body, down through his arm and into the firm movements that had Draco suddenly squirming beneath him.

Just let go Harry pleaded with his eyes, and sure enough Draco's head fell back as he gave in to the raw pleasures. Harry was torn between the desire to simply watch this beautiful man beneath him, and the desperation to feel him inside of him again. In the end he didn't have to make that choice because Draco's hands were suddenly on him, one hand cupping his bum and the other reaching for the jar. He used the sticky substance to coat his own cock this time, shoving Harry's hand out the way. Harry leaned up on his knees, threaded his fingers into Draco's hair, and shaking for some unknown reason lowered himself down.

"I don't think I've ever wanted you as much as I do right now," he murmured against Draco's lips once he was fully seated. He hadn't meant to say it aloud, but the words had just slipped out somehow. He froze, suddenly embarrassed, but Draco forced him to look at him.

"Good," was all he said, and slowly started to thrust, up and down, "because I'm about to fuck you into oblivion."

"Fuck," was all that Harry could say, his cock twitching in excitement. He gripped the back of the sofa now, dug his knees into the back and steadied himself, and then he started to move in time with Draco's strokes: up and off only to slam back down again. Sweat started to gather on his forehead with the effort but he didn't care.

Draco managed an impressive amount of time letting Harry take control, he was most definitely enjoying the show, eyes raking over the flush body as it bounced up and down on top of him, but soon enough was enough. Wrapping his fingers around Harry's slim waist he waited until he had a feel for the rhythm and then timing it perfectly he thrust his hips up hard, causing Harry to stutter and cry out. He took the momentary lapse as a window of opportunity and started to pound into him, his grip tightening, faster and faster until they were both just a sweaty, panting mass of limbs. His fingers slipped, his breath was coming out in short bursts but there was no way he was going to stop now. His body ached but he fought through it, letting all the pent up frustration course through his body and into Harry.

Harry could take it; he knew he could, despite being just as sweaty and just as breathless himself. There was a determined look in those green eyes that said that he didn't just want this; he needed it. His fingers dug into Draco's shoulders painfully, and he was making those wonderful sounds that Draco quite simply could not get enough of.

"Draco…Fuck…I'm," were the only discernible words he could make out.

"Shhhh," Draco soothed, the soft sound completely at odds with his actions. He leaned forward and tried to calm him down with a soft kiss while his body continued to move, his tongue slipping inside easily. "It's OK Harry, just let it go, I'm right here."

And that was what undid him; those words and the look of pure love and adoration in Draco's eyes that Harry had never seen before. It was so raw and real and for that brief moment there really wasn't anyone else in the entire world but the two of them.

Sensing that Harry was close Draco gave everything he could; gripping his ass so tightly it was most definitely going to leave marks. Harry was so far gone he barely even noticed, and Draco new that nothing could stop him now anyway as he fucked his secret lover and felt his own body tighten, but he had to hold on.

"You're fucking amazing Harry," he panted as he brushed his fingers over the tip of his swollen cock, intending to take a hold of it. It twitched against his hand and then Harry was crying out, hot sticky liquid shooting from him. Draco choked back against the tightness and heat that surrounded him but it was too much. He threw his head back and his hips stuttered as they rode out their orgasms together.

Harry used the last of his energy to lift himself off before collapsing and burying his head in the crook of Draco's neck.

"You're pretty amazing too," he said.

He didn't want to move. He didn't want to go back and face reality and pretend that this man hadn't changed everything. He knew Draco would go back to being 'careful' and to the rest of the world (well the rest of Hogwarts) it would just look like Draco Malfoy being Draco Malfoy. The difference was that Harry new now; he knew that he had nothing to fear because Draco loved him.

"We should get back," Draco said finally.

"I don't want to," said Harry, sounding like a petulant child. Draco snorted.

Once they were dressed Harry looked wistfully around the room, he really didn't want to leave. Draco pulled him close.

"We didn't even get to use the bed," Harry complained.

"We'll use it next time," Draco said casually, and then "I'm sorry in advance for avoiding you, it's just… it's just easier that way OK, maybe if there's no one around and… I don't know Harry." He looked down to avoid his eyes, and when he looked up that special look was there again. "You have no idea what you do to me, what you've always done to me. It was easy when you were just Harry Potter, the boy that could never love me, but now…" he trailed off.

"Now I love you," Harry finished. "It's OK, I understand. I might not like it but you have to do what you have to do."

"I promise we'll come back here as often as we can. We've got that bed to try out after all."

"I like the sound of that."

They grinned and they kissed, and then Harry went over to the fireplace to collect his cloak.

When they returned to the common room, expecting to find it empty, Hermione was waiting for them, feet curled under her on an armchair as she read. She looked up and smiled as Draco held the portrait open a little longer than necessary and noticed he looked far more relaxed, he was smiling and he was missing his tie.

"Everyone's gone to bed," she said, and Harry pulled off his cloak.

"Night Harry," Draco said as he made his way to the stairs, giving a small nod of acknowledgement towards Hermione.

"I'm pretty tired too, I'm just gonna go too," said Harry, and then "Thanks Hermione."


	17. Revelations Pt2

For the first time in his life Harry Potter was experiencing a pleasant, enjoyable, almost carefree time at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. There was just one month left before his time here at the place that was most undoubtedly his home would come to an end, and although it was an emotional time he was enjoying a side of it he had never had the chance to know before.

With no Dark Lord's to vanquish; petty rivalries to maintain; tournaments to compete in or wars to fight, he was finally free to simply enjoy being a student, and it was brilliant. He had even laughed delightedly when Hermione presented him with his very own personalised study timetable, just like the good old days. He paid attention in class, ate more than he should really be allowed, and as often as he could he would slip away from his friends to the Room of Requirement to meet Draco. He was having the best time, and being the adult that he was tried to focus on all the good things rather than the fact that this major part of his life was almost over.

It really helped that it wasn't just Harry having a great time either. The atmosphere amongst the eighth years was definitely infectious. There was such general comradery amongst them now; events like Halloween and the mini Quidditch tournament now a regular occurrence. The Ravenclaws loosened up, the Hufflepuffs came out their shells, and one day Harry even discovered that Pansy Parkinson was actually funny.

"You Slytherins!" he'd wheezed amongst crumpled laughter, "who knew you were so funny?"

Draco had met his eyes then. It had been a similar statement that had opened up the door to their incredible relationship all those months ago, and it truly was blossoming into something wonderful. No one could deny the passion that had always been there between them, right from the very start. All that magical energy that had been wasted on fighting and bickering, now taken and turned into something so amazing, so right, Harry sometimes felt that it was too much. It genuinely hurt to love Draco Malfoy; when he missed him the pain was so sharp, but when they were together all it would take was a word or a smile or a gentle caress and Harry would find himself aching in whole new ways.

Most evenings, after a long study session with Ron and Hermione, Harry would stand up; yawn and stretch and declare that he was tired and going to bed. Once upstairs he would grab his invisibility cloak, make his way to the library where he would find Draco, head bent as he leant over his parchment and books, and he'd slip a small note onto the table with three simple letters on it: ROR.

As it turned out, the bed in the Room of Requirement was one of the softest beds Harry had ever had the pleasure to lie on. The room itself was pretty much always the same, a few minor differences depending on their mood of course. For example, one night they had entered to find that instead of the sofas there was a giant bathtub sunken into the floor, full to the brim with bubbles and emitting a delightful coconut scent. The convenient magic meant that should any water happen to lap over the sides it would simply vanish, leaving the surrounding area clean, dry and untouched. Part of the excitement now was discovering what new surprises the room would conjure up for them.

Tonight's surprise was a chocolate fountain (Harry was hungry) complete with marsh mallows, strawberries and whipped cream. Evidently the delicious dessert tasted even better while consumed entirely in the nude. It was supposed to have been a fleeting visit; Terry was throwing a birthday party for Susan Bones, but by the time they actually made it back at the common room the party was well under way.

At first Draco had thought they'd gotten away with sneaking in late; everyone was already preoccupied with dancing or chatting or drinking to even notice, and it was only when he heard their names being mentioned in a conversation that he started to panic, thinking they had in fact been spotted. Leaving Harry to talk with Ginny and Blaise in the kitchen he moved discretely over to the fireplace to investigate, where surprise surprise he found Rhodry.

"They're disgusting! Fucking poofs!" Rhodry was saying. He was talking to Terry and Ernie, words slurring with the effect of the alcohol he'd already consumed.

"Come on Rhodry," Ernie reasoned, "that's unfair, it doesn't matter who you fancy, girl or guy, and it's none of your business anyway."

Rhodry ignored him. "I used to respect Potter, couldn't stand him, but I respected him you know? But now, just the sight of him makes me sick. Fucking bent and hanging around with that fucking Death Eater. Oh how the mighty have fallen."

Draco had heard enough, he was not going to stand around and let that insolent prick bad mouth his boyfriend. He cleared his throat to announce his presence and stepped out from behind Frances and the Hufflepuff's who had involuntarily been providing his cover.

"Evening Gentlemen," he said, the words polite yet cold.

Rhodry's face paled, his eyes flickering nervously towards Harry who was still standing in the kitchen.

"Mind if I join you?"

The Ravenclaw turned to him and glared, anger instantly spiking. "Of course I fucking mind, sod off Malfoy."

Draco ignored him and sat down, his face a perfect mask.

After a while he finally asked "What's the matter? Afraid I'm going to jump you? There's no need to worry, I like my men to have at least half a brain cell so I'm afraid you don't qualify."

Ernie snickered but Rhodry became furious. Before he could say anything though Hermione suddenly appeared, taking a seat beside the Slytherin.

"Hi Draco, enjoying the party?" she asked.

"Great, a fucking gay death eater and now a filthy mudblood; I think I may just throw up."

Hermione sighed. "How overly dramatic of you Rhodry," Draco wasn't the only one getting fed up of his nasty attitude.

Face colouring deeper and deeper with rage the ignorant man stood up and glared at the three of them. "Thank fuck I only have to spend one more month in this joke of a school," he spat, and with that he stormed out of the room.

Once he was gone Draco shared a fleeting glance with Hermione. He meant to thank her, but he was suddenly overcome with guilt, because although it seemed a lifetime ago now it used to be him hurtling those awful insults at her. Involuntarily his gaze dropped to her forearm where he knew that word was carved. He wouldn't go as far as to say that they were friends or anything, but she had kept their secret and she had been civil towards him, which was more than he really deserved, and besides, she was Harry's best friend.

"You OK?" she asked, catching his odd look.

"Yeah, I'm fine" he lied.

Clearing his throat Ernie gained their attention. "I wouldn't worry about him," he said, gesturing towards the door Rhodry had just left from. "He's a complete prick for spreading rumours, but everyone knows that's all they are, no one actually believes the idiot."

Draco simply nodded, hoping he was right.

From that night on Draco kept a watchful eye on Rhodry. As a Slytherin he possessed a useful talent for appearing preoccupied when in reality he was eavesdropping in on others' conversations. Apparently he and Harry were a favourite topic of Rhodry's, and he hated to admit it but it scared him how accurate his speculations actually were. Thankfully Ernie was right and no one did believe him, wither it was because they knew he was a prat and a liar or because they were all too busy preparing for their exams Draco didn't know, but it all still worried him. Harry on the other hand hardly appeared to notice.

Draco assumed that his boyfriend was just so focused on the upcoming NEWTS that he had just shut everything else out. Hermione had taken over the study table and every evening now when Draco came back from the library he'd find the three of them still sat there, surrounded by books, cups and empty food wrappers. On the night before the first exam it was certainly no different, and seeing that the room was almost empty Draco decided to join them; he and Harry were supposed to be friends after all. Harry looked up when he felt him drop into the seat beside him.

"You're back early," he commented. He looked stressed.

"No, you're working late," Draco replied, indicating the clock that showed it was just past midnight.

Harry suddenly realised how tired he was. Putting down his quill he rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands and said "Fuck, I hadn't even noticed!"

On further inspection he realised that while Hermione was quite happily scribbling away, Ron had actually fallen asleep; chin rested on his arm and quill slack in his grip. He knew better than to disturb either of them so standing quietly he announced that he was going to bed. Draco followed him upstairs and they stopped in the empty hallway outside their dorm. Draco slipped his arms around his waist.

"You prepared for tomorrow?" The blonde asked.

"If I don't know it by now I never will," was Harry's reply.

Draco leaned in and kissed him gently, whispering "For luck."

They shared a brief smile and then pulled apart, knowing they couldn't risk staying there for too long, and it was just as well because at that very moment the door opened and there was Rhodry. He looked between them and smirked. "I'm sorry," he said falsely, "not interrupting am I?"

The look on his face made Harry's skin crawl, but he remained perfectly calm. "Interrupting what?" and when Rhodry didn't answer he asked "where are you off to anyway, it's after 12?"

"None of your fucking business Potter," Rhodry spat. "Now I really do hate to break up what I assume was a very private moment but quite frankly the sight of you both makes me sick. Just remember we do share a dorm, no one wants to see what you two get up to behind closed doors."

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're referring to Rhodry but your attitude stinks, and everyone in here is sick of it."

"Do you think I care what people think of me Potter? You're the one the whole world's watching. You're the golden boy."

When Harry didn't respond Rhodry turned to Draco.

"And you!" he spat, poking him on the chest, "Don't even get me started on you. I don't know why they let you back in here Death Eater, aside from the obvious you're a pompous prick and I cannot wait to see how everyone reacts when they find out you're fucking him."

Draco lost it. "You're way out of line Rhodry, whatever rumours you're spreading it stops now, do you understand me?"

The Ravenclaw barely flinched.

"Whatever you say Malfoy, I know you can't touch me, you'll be expelled if you do."

He was right, Draco had to calm down or he would be in trouble.

"Are we done here?" asked Harry, "only I'm really tired and this is getting kind of boring."

Thankfully Draco backed down and after throwing them one last look of disgust Rhodry stormed off, almost knocking Harry over in the process.

"You OK?" Draco asked instantly.

"I'm fine, let's just go to bed."

Harry was not fine, he was pissed off. What was that man's problem? And after all that, Rhodry didn't even stop with the rumours. Granted he was a little more careful around the pair, but every now and then they'd hear the whispers and snickers behind their backs, and sometimes when there weren't as many people around he would decide to throw a few insults their way just for the fun of it. It was nothing they couldn't handle, but it was still a pain.

With the first week of exams over the eighth years decided to celebrate with a Quidditch match on the Saturday and a trip down to Hogsmeade on the Sunday. The game had seen everyone soaked to the bone but they had all taken it in good nature, with the obvious exception of Rhodry who warned all the other men in the showers to watch out because Harry and Draco would be perving on them. Then in the Hogs Head later the following day, once everyone had had a few too many drinks, he'd thrown a few too many jibes and everyone was getting really fed up of him spoiling the good mood, so it ended with a well-placed punch to the nose from Hermione.

"You throw a good punch," Draco had commented without thinking.

"You would know," she had replied cheekily.

With the annoying Ravenclaw subdued everyone enjoyed the rest of their fun weekend. No one seemed to pay attention or even care about the stupid rumours or the fact that when they were all a bit drunk it was actually pretty obvious that the two ex-enemies were clearly more than just friends.

Tuesday marked the day of the final exam. Once this day was over Harry would never have to do a single piece of schoolwork ever again, and what's more, the school term didn't actually end until the following weekend! Almost two whole weeks to just relax and enjoy being at Hogwarts with his friends for the last time. He thought the exam went reasonably well and he couldn't believe how relieved he actually felt when he put down that quill.

Outside the great hall most of the students were gathered, discussing the exam and congratulating each other. The younger students had joined them too, waiting for the hall to change back for dinner. Harry spotted Draco standing alone at the bottom of the stairs and went over to join him.

"How'd you do?" he asked when he got there.

"Terrible," Draco replied melodramatically. "I couldn't remember the name of that wizard; you know the one who invented that hair loss potion."

"Never mind," said Harry, "I'm sure you did fine." He touched his arm gently to reassure him.

"Oh how touching, you gonna give him a kiss too?" Of course it was Rhodry.

Draco turned to face him, fingers itching to reach for his wand. "Back off," he warned; he was really not in the mood to deal with this right now.

"Or what?" Rhodry sniped, "You gonna fight me? Come on then, you've done your exams, it wouldn't matter if you got expelled now."

Draco said nothing.

"You know," the Ravenclaw continued, "I think it's about time someone made you pay for everything you've done, Death Eater." He spat the last two words out as if they tasted bitter in his mouth. "You're disgusting," and quick as a flash he pulled out his wand, pointing it straight at Draco in one quick motion. "Oh I am going to enjoy this so damn much Malfoy, and you know what? I feel like one measly hex just isn't enough for you. I think I'll send one little hex for being a Death eater, another for being a pure blood prick, one for being a faggot, and one more for whatever you've done to him." With the last two words he pointed his wand at Harry before returning it straight back to the Slytherin.

"You're all talk Rhodry, everyone knows you don't have the guts to do it."

Rhodry laughed, turning to face their growing audience. "I don't have the guts he says, can you believe him? In case it escaped your notice, coward, I'm the one with the wand pointed straight at your chest, and just for that I think I've change my mind, one extra special hex ought to do it."

In the next few moments a number of things happened, and it all seemed to pass in slow motion. First, Draco felt himself being pushed as the jet of green light shot straight from Rhodry's wand. He lost his balance, stumbled and crashed into the wall behind him. Picking himself up he just had time to watch Harry flying through the air as the spell that was meant for him hit him full force. The Gryffindor crumpled to the ground in a motionless heap. Gasps and cries erupted from all around. Draco heard someone cast petrificus totalis, presumably at Rhory, and he hesitated only for the briefest moment before he launched himself at Harry, falling down beside him and shaking him hard.

"Harry! Harry!" he cried, "wake up you idiot, wake up!"

There was no response. Panic started to settle in his chest and he found that he couldn't breathe. Cradling the smaller man to his chest he failed to supress the tears that suddenly sprung to his eyes. His worst fear had been realised: he was going to lose Harry.

"Damn it Harry, you said you wouldn't leave me! You promised!"

Still Harry didn't move. This close Draco could see that he was still breathing, his chest rising and falling, but only just. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that the whole school was watching, but he didn't care; he didn't know what else to do, he couldn't lose him, not now. Ignoring the thump of his own heart he bent down and placed a small kiss on Harry's cold lips.

"Please don't leave me Harry, I love you, I can't do this without you."

Completely oblivious to the gasps and stares of his shocked audience he bent down again and let his forehead rest on Harry's. His tears ran freely now and he closed his eyes. If this was going to be their last moment together he wanted it to be just the two of them.

Suddenly Harry coughed.

Draco froze, hardly daring to breathe. He felt Harry's eyes flutter open, and then a hand cradle the back of his head.

"I love you too Draco, I promise I won't ever leave you."

Draco sobbed as relief rushed through him and he leaned into the touch. Opening his eyes there was Harry, very much alive and looking right back at him. Too emotional to say anything else he captured his lips again, tightening his arms possessively around him as he tried to convey everything he felt in that moment. They remained still afterwards, trying to catch their breath and also too afraid to look up as they suddenly remembered they were not alone.

They had to move at some point though. This was not how Harry had imagined telling the world that he had a boyfriend, and not just any boyfriend, Draco Malfoy, but it was too late now. In the end it was Draco who moved first, dusting himself off and holding out a hand for Harry to take.

"Ready to face the mob?" he half joked.

"Do I have a choice?"

Draco smiled apologetically, but took his hand and squeezed it for support. They turned to face what appeared to be the entirety of the student body with some professors thrown in for good measure. The reactions were mixed: shocked, confused, disgusted. A few people were snickering and there was a group of girls staring at them with disturbing googly eyes. Before anyone could say anything though, Hermione pushed her way through to stand before them.

"You OK Harry?"

Harry rubbed at his chest. "Yeah, I'm fine. Don't think I can say the same for him though," he replied, spotting Rhodry's petrified body on the floor.

Hermione glanced at it. "Yes well, I don't think I should have done that really."

"Hah, since when has that stopped you Granger?" Oddly enough, Draco was smiling.

"I think you'll find the words you are looking for are 'Thank You' Malfoy."

"Right, of course. Thank you, er… Hermione," he said awkwardly.

"You're most welcome, although he had it coming really."

The two men agreed, but then an uncomfortable silence fell over them.

"You'll have to say something," Hermione whispered.

"Like what?" Harry asked

She simply shrugged, so he stepped forward and cleared his throat to speak to the room at large.

"Well, I don't really know what you all expect me to say, I would think it's pretty obvious, but I'm really hungry and I get the feeling no one's gonna move until I actually say something, so yeah. Draco and I are together, and if you don't like it then tough. I'm sure everyone's gonna know by tomorrow anyway but I just wanted to say that I…" he looked back at Draco for reassurance, "we don't care what anyone thinks, and that's pretty much it really."

No one responded; no one even moved until Hermione shrugged and opened her mouth to speak herself. She was interrupted though.

"As enlightening as that was Mr Potter, would anyone care to tell me what on earth is going on here?"

It was Headmistress McGonagall. No one knew when she had got there or how much she'd seen, and it appeared that no one was going to tell her either.

"Well headmistress," Hermione finally volunteered, "Rhodry was being really nasty to Draco, and he was picking a fight with him. Draco didn't want fight back, but Rhodry fired a really nasty hex and Harry sort of, well he just jumped in front of it, but he's OK now."

"Is this true?" McGonagall asked, turning to the pair. They both nodded in response. "And who cast the petrificus charm?" she asked.

"Er, that was me, Headmistress. Sorry," confessed Hermione.

"You do know you could be expelled for that Miss Granger?"

Hermione nodded.

"On this occasion however I see no point in doing so as the final exam is already over."

After assessing the situation the Headmistress unfroze the petrified Ravenclaw and hauled him to his feet.

"You on the other hand will serve the remainder of the term in detention with me. You will be stripped of all senior privileges and are not to set foot out of this castle; do I make myself perfectly clear?"

Rhodry nodded, ashamed.

"Now that's quite enough everyone, I'm sure Mr Potter isn't the only one wanting dinner and quite frankly I have more important things to be getting on with. Off you go now, and no lollygagging!"

The moment the headmistress was gone the entire hallway erupted in a massive wave of sound. Draco turned to Harry.

"That could have gone a lot worse," he said.

Harry shook his head in disbelief. "The worst is yet to come, believe me. Tomorrow morning we'll be headline news, and then it'll be the owls, hundreds and hundreds of owls. It's just as well you're worth it."

Draco couldn't fight back his grin as he took his hand. "Come on, let's get some dinner."

It was pretty unnerving; having everyone in the room stare at you and talk about you while you were simply trying to eat. Harry was used to it of course, and Draco to some extent, but it had never been as full on as this. He tried to ignore it at first, they both did, and it wasn't like anyone was actually trying to make conversation with either of them. In the end they just had to get on with it, and as always it was Hermione who broke the tension; she seemed to be the only person that was actually showing any kind of support.

Until now Harry's two best friends had spent the entire meal arguing animatedly with each other at the opposite side of the table. He couldn't hear what they were saying but knew from the look on Ron's face that it was about them. He felt sick, he had known Ron wouldn't be happy about Draco, but he thought he would at least show a little support. Finally Hermione left him and came to sit down beside the two.

"I tried to get him to come and talk to you," Hermione explained, "but he's pretty upset."

"What's he so upset about? We're not doing anything wrong!"

"I know that Harry, but well, no offence to you Draco but, it's you, and he's Ron, and you guys have a lot of history."

Harry let out a bark of laughter. "Draco and I have a lot of history; do you think that fucking matters?"

"No, of course I don't, just it might take Ron some time to you know, get used to it."

"Right and I'm supposed to what, just wait around for him to come crawling back to me? Either he's my friend or he's not Hermione."

She didn't know what to say to that, with an apologetic shrug she returned to her boyfriend and it appeared she had no further luck in changing his mind. By the time they all went to bed Ron had hardly even looked at him.

The next morning Harry felt sick. He knew what was coming, and it really didn't help that Ron was still being a prick about it all. Just before Ron left the room for breakfast, the redhead suddenly stopped and looked back between the two other occupants of the room; his best friend and his best friends ex enemy turned boyfriend. He wanted to say something to them, but he just didn't have the guts to do it. Draco took the hint and left the room.

"Talk to me Ron," Harry finally said after a few moments awkward silence.

Ron sighed. "Look, I'm ok with you being gay, I really am, and usually I wouldn't care who you were with so long as you were happy, but he's Malfoy, Harry! Why him of all people?"

He knew this was coming, but it still hurt having to explain himself to his own best friend.

"You can't seriously stand there and tell me that there hasn't always been something there between us Ron. You were there; you know what we were like at school, we drove each other crazy! I get it OK. He's done terrible things and yes most of the time we couldn't stand him, but he's changed and I've changed, we've all changed Ron, and I think, if the circumstances had been different, it probably wouldn't have taken us this long to figure out what we really felt for each other. I was practically obsessed with him in 6th year, remember? I know you don't see what I do, and you'll never understand what he means to me now, but I thought that you'd at least be a little happy for me. I love Draco, Ron, and he loves me, and if you can't accept that then you're not really my friend are you?"

For a long while there was no reply, the redhead's brows drawn in a familiar look that could only mean he was thinking something through. Finally he unfolded his arms and looked steadily at his friend of over 8 years.

"OK Harry," he said, "if you're happy, I'm happy. Although while I'm around, please keep the snogging to a minimum, it was bad enough when it was my sister, but that's bloody Malfoy!"

Harry grinned. "OK Ron."


	18. End Of An Era

Harry Potter watched as the British countryside sped by him for the very last time. Hogwarts was officially over, and if he was perfectly honest he couldn't quite believe it; there was a time when he'd believed that he wouldn't even live to see this day. Yet here he was. Here they all were; six companions who against all odds had formed an unusual but fast friendship in the last few months of school.

The compartment was silent, but it was a comfortable silence. Beside Harry, Draco dozed, head rested on his shoulder and their fingers entwined. Blaise was sat beside the blonde and across from his Gryffindor girlfriend, and Ron was also asleep. Hermione sat with her back against the window, legs stretched comfortably across the two Weasleys as she read her book as always.

For the most part the journey was uneventful. Harry drifted in and out of the various conversations, but mostly he remained contemplative. Even when Draco had awoken and had wrapped an arm around him (although certainly comforted by the familiar warmth) it hadn't been enough to shake him from the thoughts that were buzzing insistently round his head; primarily that he didn't want to go home.

It wasn't that he didn't like living at Grimmauld Place or anything, in fact he'd gotten quite used to it before the school year and had actually missed the old building a little. It wasn't even that he was sad to be leaving Hogwarts either, he'd mentally prepared for the inevitable eventuality and was ready to move on to a new adventure. Looking around at his friends however, it suddenly became painfully obvious what the real problem was: he wasn't prepared to be alone.

The funny thing was it was never something that had bothered him before; being alone. He'd lived in his godfather's house by himself for almost 9 months before going back to school, and he had probably had the loneliest childhood out of the lot of them, but knowing that his friends were all going back to their own families, that's what was making him feel sad, because now they were his family, they were all he had.

"You OK, Harry?"

Hermione had put down her book and was watching him closely.

"Yeah, I'm fine 'Mione," he lied, although the heavy sigh that escaped his lips made the lie obvious.

"That really wasn't very convincing," she accused, "but I know how you feel, I'm sad it's all over too."

Harry contemplated letting her continue to think that that was the reason he was sad, but he knew Hermione, she'd only figure it out for herself anyway. Hating that he sounded like a whining child he told her how he felt.

"It's not that that's bothering me," he said, "It's just, well, you guys are all going home to your families now, and I know I'm coming to the Burrow tonight but, well, what about tomorrow? Or the day after that? I'm going to have to get used to being on my own again and I just, I'm not sure how I feel about that yet."

He looked down, avoiding everyone's eyes, slightly embarrassed. He'd already confessed these feelings to Draco, and even though his boyfriend had ensured him he was not going to be alone he'd found it hard to believe. Harry wasn't an idiot; of course he knew they'd all still spend time together, but after getting used to having their company all of the time he just knew it wasn't going to be enough for him.

What bothered him the most was that he'd know he had someone, someone who loved him and who he loved in return, but while they were gone it would be like nothing had changed; like the last year at Hogwarts had never even happened at all. He'd realised all of this a week before, when he'd sat by the lake with his friends and had been so content with the world that he'd just wished that nothing would ever have to change. He also knew though that in just a short while it all would.

The sun was high and the sky was blue and there was not a cloud in sight. Harry sighed contentedly as he lounged on the grass, head pillowed on his boyfriend's lap. He could hear the sound of his best friends' laughter as they splashed around in the shallows of the lake together, and out of the corner of his eye could see Ginny & Blaise enjoying a few glasses of butterbeer over on the picnic blanket. It was the perfect afternoon to spend with his friends. No, not my friends, he thought to himself, my family.

He'd never had a family before, not really. The Dursleys had just been, well the Dursleys. The Weasleys, while they all cared very much for him, were also their own family, and over the past few years that had been more apparent than ever. He'd had Sirius and Remus for a short while, but they were both now gone, and that just left Ron and Hermione.

They were the only ones that had truly always been there for him (and Ginny in her own way too,) and now he thought, there was Draco too. He wasn't sure if it was too early to consider Draco as his family, the idea would probably scare the Slytherin off, but he supposed it wouldn't hurt to just think it quietly to himself for a moment.

It was moments like these, when he felt truly, completely at peace, that Harry felt that he had to pinch himself, just to make sure he hadn't actually died and it was all just a blissful dream. The old Harry Potter, the one before the war, he didn't snuggle with his boyfriend under a tree or eat mountains of food in the Great Hall until his heart was content, not a care in the world as he laughed with his friends. He tried to think back to the old Harry, Harry pre Draco, and he suddenly saw himself sitting alone in Grimmauld Place, unsure and thinking "What now?" And that's when it had hit him, in just one weeks' time he would be going back there again and doing just that.

Draco, who had been engrossed in a book until now, suddenly stopped and looked down, catching Harry's frown.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he marked his place.

If it were anyone else Harry would have lied, too embarrassed to tell the truth, but he and Draco had always made a point of being completely honest with each other, so he told him what he'd been thinking about going home.

"You won't be alone Harry," Draco said, his tone slightly exasperated, "It's not like we're breaking up or anything."

"Yeah but, what if you're really busy and I'm really busy, what if we all are?" Harry said, gesturing to their friends. "It's just going to be me alone in that miserable house."

"I thought you liked living there?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, I did, but that was before, everything's different now."

He looked so miserable at the thought of being at home on his own, the joy that had been so clear on his sunny features just moments before now shadowed and gone. Draco hated to see him like that.

"What can I do?" he asked softly.

"You could move in with me?" The words had left Harry's mouth before he could stop them, and at first Draco had thought it was a joke. It soon became apparent it wasn't.

"You know I can't do that Harry," Draco said softly, feeling bad, "I have to look after mother and learn the family business. I have a reputation to rebuild, not that you would tarnish that or anything, you'd probably help it, but that's why I can't. The last thing I want is for it to look like I'm using you, and…" he made to say more but Harry stopped him, placing a soft finger to his lips.

"Shhh," he said soothingly, "It's OK. I understand, just forgot I said anything."

He was disappointed, but he chose not to let it show, he couldn't make Draco want to live with him, so there was no point in pushing it. After a moments silence between the two Draco finally sighed.

"I am going to miss you though," he admitted, causing Harry to smile reluctantly.

"Yeah I'll miss you too Draco."

The blonde pulled at the man in his lap to coax him to sit up, and then he proceeded to kiss him.

"I promise you Harry, you won't be alone. You can't get rid of me that easily. We Slytherins, we're pretty persistent you know, and you're going to be stuck with this one for a long, long time."

Harry was surprised at the soft words; they weren't the kind that Draco usually said. Maybe it wasn't too soon to think of him as his family after all. Smiling he replied "Yeah, I'd like that."

Pushing the dark thoughts from his mind Harry forced himself to focus on the good things, the things that actually mattered: Draco, his friends, this glorious afternoon they were all spending together, and the fact that even if he did feel lonely there would still be many, many afternoons just like this one.

The train pulled in to King's Cross Station around 5pm. The platform was overcrowded and Harry was glad, as it meant there was a chance he could blend in and not be noticed. The six friends hung back, all too aware that the corridors would be equally as crowded and they may as well just wait. When the carriages did begin to empty Ginny and Blaise were the first to stand and gather their belongings. Draco stood too, pulling both his and Harry's trunks from the shelf. He could sense that the three friends needed a moment alone.

"I'll see you on the platform," he said to Harry as he left the compartment.

"Well, that was some journey," Hermione said eventually, breaking the silence that had fallen.

Harry grinned at her.

"Yeah it sure was Hermione, thanks for riding it with me guys."

Ron laughed. "Any time mate."

They took a moment to look around the small compartment, which evidently was the very one the three friends had met in all those years before.

"It's strange to think we'll never sit in here again," Hermione said, "I feel like we need to commemorate it somehow."

"What did you have in mind?" asked Harry.

She looked around again and her gaze settled on the door handle. Not really sure what she was doing she stood up and tapped her want to it, a small HG appearing engraved onto the smooth metal, then she looked back at her friends with a small smile. As they got up to leave they too tapped their wands and a small HP and RW joined her initials.

"Do you think anyone will notice?" She wondered aloud.

The boys shrugged and began to make their way off the train, but before they got to the door Harry suddenly stopped and turned to Ron.

"If you'd known then what you know now, would you still have sat with me?" he asked.

"In a heartbeat mate," his best friend replied, "In a heartbeat."

Once on the platform Harry spotted Draco immediately. Telling his friends he'd catch up with them he made his way over and found somewhere quiet he could speak to his boyfriend in private. Satisfied that they were alone he wrapped his arms around Draco's neck who returned the gesture by placing his hands on Harry's waist.

"So I'll see you next week then?" Harry asked, attempting to sound casual.

Draco smiled at him softly. "Definitely," he said. "You'll be OK till then?"

Harry shook his head, struggling to keep his racing heartbeat under control. "Not really," he admitted, "You sure I can't change your mind about staying?"

Draco avoided his eyes. "Harry I told you already, I can't…" he was cut off by a kiss before he could finish, taking him by surprise, but he soon relaxed into it.

"You'll just have to make it up to me," Harry murmured against his lips.

"That, I can do."

They kissed some more but then Draco suddenly stopped, the smile on his face fading as he looked over Harry's shoulder. "Your Weasleys are looking for you," he said.

Harry turned around and sure enough he could see Molly anxiously scouring the crowd for him.

"I have to go," he said as he turned back towards him.

After one last breath-taking kiss he let his forehead rest on Draco's, hesitating only a moment longer. "I love you so much," he breathed.

"Good," Draco replied cheekily.

"Git," Harry shot back half-heartedly, and with that he made his way over to the familiar welcoming arms of his would be mother, glancing back to see the man he loved still standing there.

Dinner at the Weasley's was once again a loud, chaotic and overcrowded affair. Although for the most part they had all accepted Harry's sexuality, they were still understandably cautious of his boyfriend, and therefor he found that as the evening wore on he was more an observer of the various conversations rather than a participant. George, sitting beside him, made the occasional small talk, but with so many others at the table their interactions were rather fleeting.

Later in the evening, once Percy and Charlie had gone home, Molly and Arthur having gone to bed, Harry was left with Ron, Ginny and George to retire to the sitting room. They shared a few tankards of butterbeer together as they talked about their plans now that school was officially over. George was trying to persuade them all to come and work for him at Weasleys Wizard Wheezes, but after a while Harry soon found himself tuning out of the conversation.

At first he found himself thinking about Molly, and the way that she had been watching him out of the corner of her eye for most of the evening, especially when she thought he wouldn't notice, and of how Percy had kept shooting him odd looks across the table. He had felt a little put out by their behaviour, but then he'd reminded himself that at least he was here, surrounded by his friends in the first place. As the others drank and laughed together about something he'd missed his thoughts turned to Draco, wondering what he was doing and if he missed him or not. Realising he'd let his mind wander again he shook himself and made an effort to join in.

A few hours later he lay awake in his bed, listening to the sound of Ron snoring as he struggled to keep his thoughts together. He was going home tomorrow, no Weasleys, no Draco, just Harry all by himself. He wished he could go back and start the year over, well maybe just from Christmas. He wanted to be back in the Room of Requirement with his arms around Draco and without a care in the world.

Harry grinned as he looked down at the piece of parchment. He had just finished packing and had found the note with the three familiar letters tucked under the last of his books. Folding the note and popping it into his chest with the rest of his stuff he grabbed his wand and made for the Room of Requirement for the very last time.

He found Draco already there, and it appeared he had been there for quite some time. His shoes and tie had been abandoned on the floor and he lounged comfortably on the bed, reading the latest Quidditch magazine. He looked up from the reading material as Harry approached the bed.

"Was wondering when you'd show up," he teased as a way of greeting.

Harry crawled onto the bed and pulled the magazine from his hands.

"I'm sure you were," he answered, "I hope you weren't waiting too long."

"I was actually, almost considered getting started myself."

Harry hummed at the image of walking in on Draco pleasing himself, and it appeared his body agreed with the image. "Well don't let me stop you," he said as he climbed on top of him, openly eyeing him up.

Surprised, Draco grinned and pulled him in for a kiss, his tongue seeking out Harry's, teasing it fleetingly before pulling back. With a mischievous glint in his eye the Slytherin trailed a hand down his own body, making quick work of his button and fly and pulling his cock free. "You'd like that, wouldn't you." he said. Harry groaned in answer, not sure whether he wanted to bat Draco's hand away or simply watch in fascination. He decided on the latter.

His eyes grew wide and his mouth became dry as he watched Draco stroke himself. Feeling far too hot already he stripped down to his underwear, returning to do the same for Draco, removing his shirt, his trousers, his socks and lastly his boxers. He had never seen anything more beautiful in his life; the man before him with his legs spread, cock in hand and his pale skin beginning to heat from the sensations. His chest was rising and falling heavily, and the best part of all was that he was all his for the taking.

Harry wanted to touch him everywhere, no, not just touch, he wanted to taste him. Crawling back up between his legs, leaving some space between them so that Draco could continue his ministrations he leaned down and captured his mouth in a bruising kiss. Their teeth clashed and Harry bit down on his lip hard only to sooth it gently with his tongue. He kissed all along his jaw line and down to his neck where he proceeded to bite and suck at the smooth skin there too. Draco bit back a loud moan and choked out Harry's name, and then Harry moved down to run his tongue over each nipple in turn.

"Fuck," Draco cried out, his hips bucking violently.

"Yeah, I'll get to that," murmured Harry, before trailing a hot wet line straight down to Draco's belly button. "I just have one more place left to taste."

Draco sucked in a breath, his hand stilling as he watched Harry lower himself fully onto the mattress. His legs fell apart automatically, gaining his lover access, and Harry pulled his cheeks apart, proceeding to lick another line, this time from the tight hole to the swollen balls and back again. Draco's hips bucked again, but Harry simply tucked his hands under his thighs, pulling him impossibly closer and holding him in place. Mine his mind supplied as he gripped him tight and plunged his tongue into the soft heat. Fuck he tasted good.

All too soon Draco felt the familiar tightening as his cock began to pulse in his hand. He tugged at Harry's hair, trying to warn him, but it was too late. Harry felt the space around his tongue tighten as he fought to control the writhing body below him, and when he was done the Slytherin fell back against the sheets, his eyes closing momentarily.

"Oh no you don't," said Harry, "I'm not done with you yet."

Draco loved it when Harry took control like this. It didn't happen very often, so it was always a very pleasant surprise. He grinned up at him and watched as he removed the last of his clothes and then returned to grab him by the waist.

"Turn over," Harry commanded, and Draco complied.

Hoisting him up onto all fours he leaned over and whispered "Now it's my turn," before sliding his fingers into the still wet heat. He cast a wandless protection spell, followed by a lubrication one to coat himself, and then replaced his fingers with the tip of his cock.

I'm gonna miss this room the most," Harry said some time later as he cradled a half sleeping Draco.

"Really? What about the Gryffindor common room or the dorm you slept in for 6 years?"

Harry shrugged, "I said goodbye to those a long time ago, I've been happiest here."

"Yeah, suppose so," Draco agreed. He looked up to find the face of someone completely at peace, at least for the moment. He wanted Harry to remember that feeling, so that when he did feel lonely he could hold onto it. He thought about what he could say to him to tell him that it would be OK, but then he realised that he didn't have to say anything at all. He smiled a small smile and sighed, relaxing into the warmth of Harry's embrace.

"Bye Harry."

"See you soon mate."

"Don't be a stranger."

Fair wells were exchanged, his luggage shrunk, and with one last wave Harry dissaperated.

The town house was exactly as he'd left it with everything neatly put away and looking like it hadn't been lived in for quite some time, which it hadn't (with the exception of Kreacher of course). Flicking on the switch in the hall Harry made his way down to the kitchen, boiling the kettle at first but then spotting an unopened bottle of firewhiskey. He didn't care that it was probably too early to drink, and there was no one there to reprimand him anyway. Besides, what else was there to do? Not for the first time he wondered what Draco was doing. Only six more days until I see him again, he thought.

In the living room he lit a fire. He made to sit on the sofa at first but decided to pull off the pillows and a blanket and settle beside the flames instead. He cast a warming charm around the room at large, flicking his wand towards the door so that it would travel out into the rest of the house. He wasn't even sure how long he sat there; he only knew that suddenly half of the firewhiskey was gone and he should really just go to bed.

He liked his bedroom. He'd left it almost exactly as he'd found it, some of Sirius' old Gryffindor posters still stuck to the walls (but not the ones with the girls and the motorbikes.) He loved that everything had once belonged to his godfather; it comforted him, making him feel close to him again. He wondered what Sirius would have thought about his relationship with Draco. Would he have minded that he was gay? It was something he would never know the answer to, and of course he realised, there went his thoughts, straight back to Draco as always.

The rest of the weekend was uneventful, and by Monday evening he'd practically taken up residence on the floor by the fire. He had tried to distract himself, but in the end, and with the aid of far too much alcohol, he'd given in and admitted to himself that this sucked. He was so frustrated with himself for not being able to shake the negative thoughts. Why couldn't he just enjoy himself? Why did he have to miss Draco so damn much? And why was he being such a pansy about it all?

He wiped at fresh tears that had appeared in his frustration. God dammit what was wrong with him? Looking out of the window he laughed humourlessly as he noticed the weather matched his mood perfectly, the rain slashing against the window. It'll be fine, he told himself, I'm not alone; I'm just by myself for a little while. Tomorrow would be better, he'd find something to do, find a distraction, and in the meantime he could just enjoy the warmth of his blankets and the fire and his firewhiskey.

Suddenly there was a buzz at the door. Who on earth is that?

He ignored it, he wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone, but the buzzing just continued insistently. Whoever it was would be getting soaked out in that miserable weather, so hesitating at first he made his way to the door.

"Alright!" he shouted over the noise of the buzzing.

When he got to the door he opened it, and there was Draco, standing in the pouring rain, soaked to the bone, his shirt plastered to his thin frame and breathing heavily.

"What…" Harry started to ask.

Draco grabbed him and pushed him inside.

"I changed my mind," he said.

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Thank you so much for reading my story. After years of writing it on and off between a crazy roller coaster time of my life it felt like such a great achievement to complete my first full length fic. Fast forward a few years and here I am putting it up on A03 and I'm still so proud of it. I hope you all enjoyed it, and if you did let me know! Reviews make me happy <3


End file.
